Destined to Love
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here? And why are they married? And what about a prophecy and a curse? Is it real? DRAMIONE Fluffiness!
1. Dumbledore's Plan

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

Need to know:

The war starts end of seventh year

Draco was meant to kill Dumbledore but accepted his help, earlier on in the year, therefore Draco does have a dark mark

Draco joined the order halfway through the sixth year

Sirius is dead btw but no one else is, not in the past or future unless I say.

The rest is in the story, enjoy.

**A/N: First I want to thank Murgy31 for betaing this for me!**

**And secondly, this story is dedicated to Fozzy Floozy and Techwiz! :D **

**Chapter 1: **

**Dumbledore's Plan**

_He was an insufferable prat. A stupid stupid stupid Prat! _To say Hermione was angry, was an understatement, she was dreadfully furious! Here they were, minutes before the war was about to start and the prat of a ferret known as Draco freaking Malfoy was stuck with her in the shrieking shack! And he was being a prat.

"Will you stop pacing Granger!" Draco angrily muttered as he tried to get the door open.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness!" Hermione replied. "Am I disturbing you? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this damn mess!"

"If it wasn't for me?" Draco repeated. "You're the bookworm who heard a scary noise down here!"

"What ever, you said we should check it out!"

"BECAUSE YOU HEARD SOMETHING!"

Hermione cursed under her breath.

"Language Granger," Draco warned, grabbing his wand, wondering why he had come down here. Why did he listen to her? _Joining the order was a big decision, why did I think working with Miss Know it all would work out?_

"Maybe if we scream, someone will hear us," Hermione said desperately.

"What I don't get is how the fuck the door got jammed," Draco sneered. "And why can't I open it magically, if it was a jam it should be openable."

"That's not a word," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, that at a time of crisis my vocabulary isn't up to scratch!"

Hermione blushed, she moved so she stood beside him, facing the door. She tied her curly brown hair back and thought.

"Maybe if we both try to blow it up together."

"You want to blow up a door?" Draco smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you Granger."

"Look would you rather die of oxygen deprivation?"

"Fair point," Draco sighed pushing his blonde bangs out of the way. "Count of three."

"Fine, I'll count," Hermione replied.

"Are you implying I can't count?"

"If the shoe fits…"

"You're a unendurable little beaver!"

"Better then being a scrawny little ferret!"

"I'm far from scrawny Granger," Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed again, "Oh whatever, fine you count."

"One, two, three!" Draco counted.

"Confringo!" Draco and Hermione shouted, as sparks flew out of their wands, they hit the door but nothing happened, no hole randomly appeared, the door didn't fly back, it just…remained.

"Why did that not work?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"The war has probably started," Draco sighed as he held his left arm and looked at the mark.

"How do you know?"

"Burns a little," Draco, said through gritted teeth.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione whispered moving to him.

"No, I don't want the likes of you to touch me!" Draco snarled.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped and moved back.

Draco regained his posture after a few minutes.

"Better?" Hermione asked, not looking at him.

"Yea," Draco replied.

"We need to get out of here," Hermione moaned.

"We will," Draco said pushing her aside and examining the door. He looked closely at the hinges. "Someone's locked us in."

"What?" Hermione shouted. "No one's locked us in!"

"Yea well these hinges are changing colour, meaning someone has locked us in from the outside. Very powerful magic causes the hinges to change colour and to stop our magic breaking the door."

"Ok so who would lock us in?" Once Hermione had asked she knew the answer. "Death eaters!"

"Genius," Draco rolled his eyes at her.

X X X X X X

**Outside the room…**

"Albus have you lost your mind?" McGonagall asked her superior. "The war has started and you're here locking two students in a room? This is not the time for this…"

"Minerva, I think this is definitely the time," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Why have you locked Hermione and Draco in there?"

"You see, the war is almost over and they aren't getting along yet."

"Albus! Please tell me this is not about interhouse equality! That can be done after the war! We need them out there! The death eaters are coming!"

"Minerva you don't understand. What the two of them can offer, well no one else can."

"What?"

"They must be one to succeed."

"Albus will you please stop talking in riddles and tell me what you are talking about!"

"All in due time, first I must do something," Dumbledore smiled as he lifted his wand.

X X X X X X

**Back in the shack…**

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Hermione shouted. "I CAN'T THINK!"

"That's a first," Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are such a…" Hermione started but her eyes began to lose focus.

"Can't even finish a sentence huh Grang…" Draco smirked but he too suddenly felt dizzy.

"Mal…" Hermione tried but her body was losing energy.

Both fell onto the ground simultaneously and then their bodies disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore opened the door and entered followed by Minerva McGonagall.

"Where are they?" Minerva asked.

"In a place where they have time to become one," Albus replied, he looked around the room. It had worked.

"Oh, enough of the riddles," Minerva huffed. "Lets just hope you know what your doing." With that she left, ready to go back to Hogwarts, to fight.

"I know what I'm doing, let's hope Hermione and Draco know what to do next." Albus smiled and with a swish of his cloak he disappeared.

**A/N: Yep a brand new story! And this one will be a nice romance, less drama more fluff! :D **

**Review to make me continue! :D**

**Oh and chapters will get longer!**

**XXXX**


	2. The Future

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**For the sake of the story I changed the dates of when they were at Hogwarts etc, but its not that relevant, well it is because…well nevermind lol just read! **

**Chapter 2:**

**The Future**

Hermione was sore. She tried to open her eyes, but they were forced shut due to the intensity of the sunlight. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her head was hurting. _What happened? _She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around in shock, she was in a bedroom but it wasn't her bedroom. No. This room was large, very big, the walls were panelled and the floor was sparkling white. There were chest of drawers, shelves. She turned over and screamed.

The person beside her opened his eyes. He turned over to see what the noise was and then he did what she had. He screamed. He jumped out of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in…" Draco started. "Where the fuck are we?"

He looked around, this was not his room!

"What…why…" Hermione was blubbering.

Draco chose to ignore her as he walked over to the mirror. He looked more or less the same, just a few years older he guessed. His hair was still white blonde, same haircut, maybe a little taller. He was wearing his night bottoms like he always had.

He walked around a little more and his face froze in front of a calendar. _No way! It can't be! We're in…we were in 2000! How did we mange to end up in 2005! August 2005! I'm 23!_

"Oi Granger," Draco said when he finally found his voice. "This calendar says 2005."

"WHAT?" She shouted, she ran beside him and looked at the calendar.

Draco smirked as he watched her. She hadn't realised that she was in a very revealing red nightie which reached way above her knees.

"How can we be in…" she started then she turned to a smirking Draco.

"What?" she asked.

He grinned, "Go look in the mirror."

She was confused, she walked down to the mirror. Her hair was nice and brown and curly, her eyes were the same, her face looked a little older and then she saw the rest of her body. She let out a shriek and ran to the first door she saw. She slammed it behind her. She sighed. _Oh fuck! Why am I dressed like this? With Malfoy in 2005! This cannot be our future. _She shook her head and looked at her surroundings. She was in the bathroom. A beautiful marble floored, sparkling bathroom. There was another door in the room. She walked towards it and opened it. She gasped loudly.

She had just walked into a walk in closet. The room was divided in two, one side at the back there was a plaque reading Hermione, parallel to it was a plaque reading Draco. She walked down her side and her hand touched the beautiful clothes. She grabbed a long black coat and put it on around her. She needed to figure out what was going on.

"Granger!" Draco shouted from outside the bathroom door. Hermione buttoned up her coat and opened the door.

"What?" she asked.

Draco didn't even bother with a comment about the coat, he just lifted his hand and showed her the shiny diamond wedding band on his finger.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she looked down at her hand, a platinum, round diamond cut ring and a wedding band. She screamed.

"Will you stop with the damn screaming!" He shouted.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Hermione told herself.

"Oh…no…no…we…we can't…we can't be…" Hermione started.

"Married?" Draco offered. He wasn't thrilled by it at all.

"We can't be!" Hermione shouted.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

There was a timid knock on the door. A small, big eared house elf stood there weakly.

"Um…" Draco looked at it. "Can we help?"

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy are required to come down for breakfast," the elf spoke softly. "All will be explained."

Draco nodded, "Sure, why not?"

The elf disappeared with a crack.

"We have a house elf?" Hermione croaked, she had heard him but not seen the elf. "WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE A HOUSE ELF?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'M NEW HERE TOO!"

Hermione took a deep breathe, "Ok. Ok. Its obvious something is wrong."

"Obviously," Draco muttered.

"So let's just relax," Hermione said slowly. "Lets shower, change and go downstairs and face the day."

Draco sighed, "Granger, where exactly do you want me to get more clothes from?" He looked around, not a single wardrobe. There was a door on the far left. "Unless its there."

"No, there's a walk in closet in here," Hermione said. "That door must be something else." She was curious, she wanted to know more.

Draco walked over and opened the door, "Just a sitting room."

"We have a sitting room for our bedroom?"

"Yes," Draco looked at her. _I've always had one!_

Hermione nodded, "Well I'm showering first, and you can wait here."

"Like I have a choice, considering your standing in the bathroom," Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione slammed the door shut.

Draco sighed. He wanted to explore the house. He looked out of the window. The grounds were huge and familiar. Malfoy Manor. _At least I'm home. _Yet it was different, the décor was different and this room…well this room was one Draco had never seen before. He opened the door, the hallways were not dark like he had known during his childhood, they were light and lit by chandeliers. _Well I'm rich, that's for sure. _

He went back into the room. He looked out of the window, slowly opening it so he could walk onto the balcony. This room was on the top floor, no wonder he had never seen it. He never bothered with the top floor. He had been up here a few times to see the floor but most of the time he stayed on the third floor, when he was a child. He sighed. He stood there for a good few minutes, until Hermione called.

"Your turn," she called.

He didn't even look at her, he silently walked into the bathroom leaving Hermione in the bedroom, wondering what was going on.

She didn't even attempt to figure him out. _Maybe I have amnesia, yea but does that mean Malfoy has amnesia? _

She looked around the room, _if we are in the future, its obvious I decorated the room. _Her eyes widened in complete fear. _OH FUCK! WE ARE IN THE FUTURE! 23! I'm 23! I was 17 an hour ago! _

She stood up. _Relax. Inhale. Exhale. Answers are downstairs. _She brushed her hair and used her wand, which was on the dressing table, to dry her hair. She had chosen a pair of dark black jeans and a white t-shirt. She didn't want to dress up. She tied her curly brown hair into a high pony tail and waited for Draco.

He finally emerged in black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"We're in the Manor," he said once he closed the bathroom door.

"How?"

"I don't know how we're here but we are."

Hermione nodded, "Well lead the way downstairs."

He moved in front of her as he walked down the familiar, yet unfamiliar, hallways down to the dining room. The décor had changed, it wasn't dark like it had always been. He kind of liked it. Kind of.

"Well now what?" he asked.

"How am I meant to know?" Hermione snapped.

Draco turned around to shout at her but was interrupted.

"Mr Malfoy!" The elf who had knocked upstairs, looked up and smiled at him.

Draco looked at him carefully, he looked familiar. Hermione looked past Draco, "DOBBY!"

"Harry Potter's smart friend! Miss fights for us! Miss is here too!" Dobby smiled.

"Dobby," Draco whispered. _Father's old elf. _

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Miss, I must explain everything Miss, Dumbledore Miss, is a brilliant wizard, he has powers Miss," Dobby said. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy you must sit before I start."

They sat down and faced each other, eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Dumbledore did not tell me everything but he told me what I should tell Master and Miss!" Dobby smiled. "He sent you here, he sent you to the future because time was running out."

"Time was running out?" Draco asked. "For what?"

"vomica of diligo," Dobby whispered.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Book worm doesn't know," Draco smiled.

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted.

Draco sighed, "Fine, Dobby what's that vomit…something."

"Vominca of diligo," Dobby repeated. "I do not know. Dumbledore didn't tell me. He told me you must work it out, together."

They both remained silent.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Dobby smiled. "This is your life now, master and miss, you have to be like a married couple and everything else will fall into place."

"Is that all Dumbledore said?" Draco demanded. "Like what do we do as jobs? How we got together, anything?"

"Sorry master," Dobby apologised. "This is all I know."

"But we need to know our memories! We can't pretend to be married if we don't know!" Hermione was panicking. "Oh damn! What are we going to do? Are we stuck here, in the future?"

"No," Dobby answered. "Miss Dumbledore said two must become for you to return."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Hermione shouted.

Draco watched her with amusement, she was really hysterical, she was raving and ranting and poor Dobby was scared. Draco smirked before he realised her babbling was giving him a headache.

"GRANGER!" Draco shouted, she shut up instantly. "Just let me think."

"Let you think?" she repeated. "WHAT'S THERE TO THINK ABOUT? WE'RE STUCK! AND DUMBLEDORE LEFT US RIDDLES!"

"Miss, sorry to interrupt Miss, but Dobby must go," Dobby said. "Dumbledore sent Dobby back in time to replace the future Dobby. Dobby must serve Harry Potter."

"Oh," Hermione took a deep breath. "So who else knows about…this situation?"

"No one miss, Dobby has done his job Miss, Dobby must watch over Harry Potter as well as you and Master Miss, Dobby must know be an observer Miss and contact Dumbledore if needed."

"You can contact Dumbledore?" Draco asked. "Then contact him! I order you."

Dobby smiled weakly, "Dumbledore ordered me to not listen to an order which tells me to contact him, unless Dobby believes is needed."

Draco sighed, "Fine, leave,"

"Dobby must also tell Master that He Who Must Not Be Named still exists."

"WHAT?" Hermione asked.

"He is still alive, this future…this future is different." Dobby said.

"You won't tell us anymore will you?" Draco asked. Dobby shook his head. "Fine, go back to Potty."

"Goodbye Master Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy," Dobby disappeared.

Hermione who had been pacing the room, sat down in one of the dining chairs, she never even looked at the room properly. It was a huge red panelled dining room, with a huge glass dining table. Hermione sighed, so this was her life, this was what her life led to. Her head fell onto the arms on the table. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. This was too much.

Draco looked at her. He sighed, he stood up slowly and walked to the window. _What am I supposed to do? How do I get out of here? I don't want to be stuck living with mud…her. Stupid Granger. _He ran his hair through his blonde hair. He didn't even know what this life involved.

"House elves," he called.

Suddenly three house elves appeared.

"Master called?" the one in the middle asked.

"This everyone?" Draco asked. Hermione had lifted her eyes. The house elves were dressed in proper clothes. She smiled, at least she had something.

"Yes Master," the third elf looked at him.

"Right, what are your names again?" Draco asked.

"I'm Ducky, sir," the first one smiled.

"I'm Rolly, Sir," the second one answered.

"I'm Chensy," the third one smiled.

"Right," Draco looked at them. "Ok go back to work then."

Rolly and Chensy left. Ducky looked at him, "Sir would you like breakfast now?"

"No." Draco answered. "Ask Gr…Hermione."

"Miss would you like breakfast?" Ducky smiled.

"No thank you Ducky," Hermione replied.

"Ok miss," Ducky smiled and left.

"Three house elves only," Draco muttered. "Fine. That'll do."

"What are you muttering?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to work out what our lives are like." Draco answered. "There must be an office in this place…or records of what work we do…"

He started to walk out of the room, Hermione on his tail as they tried to work out who they had become.

**A/N: Guys, thank you for the amazing reviews! Here is your update and the next one will be up as soon as you all review! :D**

**Oh my God! I have been trying to upload this since three! I am so sorry this took a while, fanfic wasn't letting me upload it for some reason! Well its up now! So review and I will update again! :D**

**Take Care guys!**

**xxx**


	3. Discoveries

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

**Discoveries **

Draco was walking up so many random stairs and floors, that Hermione couldn't keep track. He walked up to a door and waited there.

"This was my study," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. Draco opened the door slowly. It had changed, like the whole house. It was no longer his study room. There were two desks, shelves full of papers and drawers which he assumed also full of papers.

"Well we both work," Draco noted. Hermione walked over to the desk by the window, she assumed it was hers and when she found a bright purple quill on the table she knew it was hers. She had always bought one purple quill because she liked them. There were no photos, no nothing on the table.

"Maybe one of these papers will tell us what we do," Hermione grabbed a few letters on her desk. Just bills.

"Potion company," Draco said after a while of searching.

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione asked confused.

"We own Malfoy's Potions," Draco said passing her the letter.

There on the letter, more specifically the letterhead, stated that they did run Malfoy Potions.

"There must be documents on the business somewhere," Hermione mumbled but Draco heard her.

They searched the room, they found many bills, many potion ingredients and instructions as well as a few letters from friends.

"Blaise and Brown!" Draco chuckled as he looked at a letter his best friend had sent him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise married Lavender," he grinned.

"No!" Hermione took the letter out of his hand. "WOW!"

Draco smiled, "Who would have thought."

Hermione agreed, "Maybe we're not in the future."

"So where are we? The past," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Parallel universe," Hermione started, "a self-contained separate reality coexisting with our own…if Blaise married Lavender and you and I married, it can't be real can it. I mean we don't love each other. We can barely stand each other so it must be another universe."

Draco watched her, "Maybe, maybe not, what ever it is, we need to work out what our lives are here and then we can work out leaving."

"Why aren't we working out the leaving part first?" Hermione questioned.

"Use your brain, if someone comes over and asks us something, and we don't know, they might think we're impostors, especially if Voldermort's still alive."

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

"Yea, oh!" Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione cursed under her breath as she opened another drawer and pulled out a folder, "Head Employment Records." She read. She slowly opened it and read the list:

**Presidents: **Draco and Hermione Malfoy

**Head of Beauty Potions: **Ginerva Potter

**Head of Healing Potions: **Susan Bones

**Head of** **Poisons: **Blaise Zabini

**Head of Charmed Potions: **Ernie MacMillian

**Head of Potions for Pets: **Leslie Timson

**Head of Love Potions: **George Clanina

**Head of Night Potions: **Mary Sue Louise Diara

**Head of Sleeping Potions: **Norton Visulataraman

**Head of OTHER: **Sally Junes

"Here look at this," Draco handed her a folder.

"You look at this one," Hermione passed him the folder, as she opened the one he gave him. She looked over at all the companies they supplied, and their annual turnover was immense! Their beauty potions were flying off the shelf by the looks of the sales. Their poisons weren't doing too good, but then again they were poisons for animals not for humans as most people thought. Hermione smiled, she was successful.

"We employ over three hundred," Draco smirked. "My father had never done anything like this."

Hermione looked at him, he was smiling, genuinely smiling and she was shocked by it.

"What?" he sneered.

"Nothing," Hermione went back to going through papers. She found her own personal letters, most from Ginny and then one from Ron. "NO WAY!"

"What is it?" Draco asked walking to her.

Hermione just pushed the paper to him, she was in shock.

"Weasley and Luna!" Draco laughed. "WOW!"

"Ron and Luna," Hermione whispered. "Shocker!"

Draco turned to her, "Please tell me you don't have feelings for the Weasel?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I did once but not anymore."

"Right," Draco nodded. "I think we're done here."

"We are?"

"Well we worked out who our friends are, and who their married to, we worked out who works for us, what our company does and our annual income. Not bad."

Hermione nodded, "Can we do some research then?"

"There's the mudblood we all know. Research twenty four seven."

"For a second there, I thought you were being civil, but I was wrong wasn't I?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You're a slimy ferret."

"Snakes are slimy, not ferrets!"

"Fine you're a snake! A loser! A ferret! Horrible little…" Hermione began.

"What huh?" Draco stepped towards her, naturally Hermione took a step back. "What am I?"

"A prat," Hermione whispered. She realised how weak she sounded, she raised her voice, "A prat, a complete insufferable prat." She didn't realise she was walking backwards until she had hit the wall. She was trapped.

"Granger trapped," Draco snarled. "Listen, you're a Know it all, aggravating mudblood."

"Yea well…" Hermione's voice was quivering.

Draco grinned, "Scared huh?"

"No!" Hermione said. _Why is he so close to me? _

Their bodies were a millimetre away from touching. Draco had put his palms on the wall above her head and was grinning at her. Hermione looked up at him.

"I think you are scared," Draco whispered. "Or…or you fancy me."

Hermione pushed him hard, "In your dreams!"

Draco chuckled, "You're easy to wind up."

"Whatever!" Hermione puffed. "I'm going to the library."

She walked out of the room and walked left.

"Granger!" Draco called.

"What?" she shouted.

"Library's on the right, and up the stairs," he smirked.

"Fine!" Hermione turned back and he saw her stomping past the doorway. He grinned as he used his wand to put all the papers back.

Hermione was pacing the shelves furious. _He is so cocky! I don't fancy him! As if! I can't believe I'm here, maybe this is a nightmare! I can't believe this! This all sucks! Mental note, deal with Dumbledore. What was he thinking? Like this could be their future. No way._

"Miss!" Ducky had appeared with plates full of sandwiches, "Miss and Master must eat!"

"Um, thanks Ducky, just leave them on the table," Hermione smiled.

"Miss, are you okay Miss?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied. "Just working."

"Miss working a lot recently, usually Miss works in the afternoons for a few hours!"

"Yes, well looking for something important, just for a potion."

"Oh Miss is very cleaver, Miss will figure it out!"

"Thank you Ducky."

"You're most welcome Miss!" Ducky left the food on the table and left.

Hermione grabbed a few magical curses books and sat on one of the tables. She was very impressed with the library. It was so huge, so much bigger than the one at Hogwarts. She started reading through as many books as she could, she didn't realise Draco had entered and he was sitting opposite her with a few books. When she looked up she jumped, but quickly regained her composure and looked back at her book. Draco meanwhile had found something interesting:

**Time Travelling Spells**

**This spell is complicated and can only be performed three times every seven years. Only one person in the seven years can perform the spell. However this spell cannot be performed by anyone, a powerful wizard or witch may perform the spell.**

**The spell can be performed for a task, and the time travellers cannot return until the mission has been completed. Once the mission has been completed, they will return.**

**Those who do not complete their missions will be stuck in the past or the future and this may affect their past or future selves.**

**Must seek the Ministry of Magic's permission before casting. **

Draco sighed loudly before pushing the book over to Hermione. She looked down at the top of the page, she too sighed loudly.

"Great, you know what this means," Hermione muttered. "We don't know our mission so…"

"We're screwed," Draco replied bitterly.

**A/N: Fanfic was so annoying, that's why this chapter is late and BSL will be updated tomorrow.**

**As for this fic, one or two have asked why is Voldy alive, and why did dumbly send them to the future…well Voldy is alive because you'll find out and Dumbly, well who knows why he does what he does lol!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were awesome! If you have any questions let me know! :D**

**Take care**

**Xxxx**

_COMING UP:Draco and Hermione talk, yes actually have a civilised convo! And much more! :D_


	4. The Invite

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 4:**

**An invite**

"We don't know our mission," Hermione replied. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell us?"

"He's lost it," Draco thought aloud. "How can we complete a mission without knowing what it is?"

Hermione slammed the book shut angrily. Draco stared at the ceiling, "We have to work out this stupid mission!"

"How?" Hermione whispered. "Our mission won't be written in a book will it? 'Hermione and Draco's Mission is to…'"

"I get it!" Draco snarled. He stood up and left the library. As far as he was concerned, this was a nightmare. _I'll wake up any minute now…any minute…_He mentally slapped himself. _That was unMalfoy like, relax. It'll be ok. Dumbledore has to know what he's doing, he just has to. He wouldn't put me here if he didn't. he may be a crackpot but he is smarter than an average Wizard…oh fuck Voldemort…_

He didn't even realise that he was standing in the hallway staring out of the window, like he usually did. Hermione walked past him. He did notice that.

"Granger," he called.

She turned.

"If Voldemort is alive in this world, it means he lived, we must have lost the second war."

Her eyes widened, why didn't she think of that, "No…not if we're in an alternative or parallel universe."

He didn't reply, he just continued to stare out of the window. He needed that, he needed her to dismiss his thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about Voldemort, but how could he, when the mark was engraved into his arm. _It's not engraved in your soul though is it? _Draco nodded to himself.

Hermione watched him curiously. She could not read him, no matter how hard she tried, he always kept his face straight, regardless of whether he was upset, scared or not. She could not read him but she knew somehow, eventually, somewhere down the line, they would have to get along and work together. She gulped and walked away, scared at the thought.

It wasn't that she was scared of him…well not completely. Well, his ability to mask his emotions scared her. The way he looked at her sometimes frightened her, the way he was earlier, just moving closer to her like that…the way he could've done anything. Ok maybe he did scare her a little, but she wouldn't admit it to him, not ever. She shook her head of all thoughts. She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch, and maybe break, something but she wouldn't because that was not Hermione Granger's way. She walked around the house aimlessly, going into the library doing some research, until Ducky called her for dinner.

Draco was already there. She had seen him in the library, but he had grabbed some books and left, and now here he was in front of her. They ate silently, not looking at each other.

"This is all your fault!" Draco finally snarled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied, she had finished eating and it seemed so had Draco.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here!"

"Oh come on! We're not going back to this are we?"

"Yes we are. 'Oh Malfoy I hear scary noises!'" Draco mimicked.

"Oh shut up! No one asked you to follow me, did they?"

"I didn't follow you. I went in first, in front of _you_."

"Oh how gentlemen like!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At least I have manners," he snarled.

"And I don't? You have as much manners as a Scottish pig!" Hermione snarled. _Scottish pig? Why did I say that?_

Draco chuckled, "Nice one Granger."

"Shut up!" She stood.

"Scottish pig?" he was laughing now.

Slowly she joined in as well, she stopped laughing, "I don't even know what a Scottish pig is. Maybe the future me knows,"

"No," Draco shook his head. "We're still ourselves, mentally I mean. If we weren't ourselves then we would feel something towards each other."

"I do feel something."

"What?" Draco asked, his face full of shock.

"Pure hatred," she smirked.

Draco grinned, "Likewise Granger."

"How we going to get out of here," Hermione whispered.

"Work out the mission and complete it and then leave. Simple," Draco's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, I'm tired. Which ways the bedroom?"

"Follow me," Draco said.

"You're not sleeping in the same room."

"You don't get a choice," Draco sneered.

"You're not…"

"Look, when in this house, Malfoy's have to sleep in the same room if their happily married. It's a curse."

"What happens if we don't?"

"Never asked. Don't want to know. All I know is my Great Uncle Abbragate, he tried to sleep in a different room, no one ever saw him again."

"Oh," Hermione replied as Draco opened the door to their room. He let her walk in first before closing the door behind them.

"So…how do you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"You sleep on the left, me on the right, not hard Granger," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione blushed. How was she to know, she had never done anything like this, the sleeping with the guy thing, not the future thing, not that she had done before…she shook her head and entered the bathroom.

"Why do you always get the bathroom first?" Draco asked.

"I'm a woman, I get what I want, when I want!" Hermione said, slamming the door shut. That line she had learnt from Ginny. She smiled.

Draco was stunned, but he couldn't help but smirk. He waited in the room again. He was shocked, of course he was, wouldn't any sane person be? Today had been the longest day of his life. He had to admit he didn't hate Hermione but he didn't like her, he had got along with her on some occasions but on others, they had had huge fights. Fights which ended up in wand battles, and usually was stopped by a third party. He sighed. He had no idea how his future self had ended up here. How could he, at 17 hate – no dislike Hermione, yet at 23, he's married to her. _How does that work? Did we fall in love? But how, how is that possible, ok she's a mudblood but blood doesn't matter to me anymore…ok I don't like her bushy hair, but it's not that bushy anymore…ok she's ugly, that's a lie. Ok…what the fuck do I hate about her? She's annoying, too smart for her own damn good and looks down on people._

Another voice inside his head spoke, _Just like you._

_Shut up. We are nothing alike._

_She's the only girl who matches you intellectually._

_No, she's not the only one._

_Yea obviously there's Pansy. I mean she's a genius. NOT!_

Draco sighed.

Meanwhile Hermione was changing. She entered the closet, she smiled as she realised her side was organised. She had work suits, jeans, tops, tops with long sleeves, shirts, trousers, dresses, night outfits and others. She smiled, at least something about her stayed the same. She was appalled when she looked through her night outfits. They were all so…revealing. Most were small dresses, which probably clung to her body and revealed everything! She felt physically sick. _I wear this for Malfoy…Oh Merlin! No way! I can't…no!! _She searched frantically, and luckily for her she found some tank tops and shorts under the section labelled: Other. She pulled out a white tank top and dark green shorts. It was better then the night dresses. She sighed. _How did I end up here? Married to Malfoy. Malfoy! Out of all the people in the world why him?_

_Well he is hot._

_No he's not!_

_Perfect eyes, perfect blonde hair, an amazing body…_

_SHUT UP!_

_Malfoy is an annoying prat! _She was cursing under her breathe at Draco as she changed. She angrily, left the room and entered the bedroom again. She walked to the dressing table and grabbed what she assumed was her hair brush. Draco was watching her. He had to admit she looked amazing.

"What?" Hermione snapped angrily.

Draco was a little shocked at the outburst, "Nothing. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Merlin Granger," Draco sighed. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked, walking towards him. "What is wrong with me? I'M MARRIED TO YOU! ONE MINUTE I HATE YOU! THE NEXT I'M MARRIED TO YOU!"

Draco sighed, he wasn't in the mood, "Yea and I'm absolutely loving every minute of this."

Hermione remained silent. She turned around to hide the tears. Draco entered the bathroom. He didn't care. He didn't want this but he had to deal with it and so did she. Hermione wiped away the tears. She was scared. She was petrified of where she was, she was alone. She had Draco with her but he wasn't Harry or Ron or Ginny or anyone…she needed someone because she was too scared to face all of this alone. So much for Gryffindor bravery. She shook her head. _No! I am a Gryffindor, I refuse to be scared. I will face this. I don't care. I have to get out of here, and I can't do it if I weaken. _

She combed her hair and left it loose. She sighed again. She knew she shouldn't take out her frustrations out on Draco but who else was there? No one.

She wanted to look at the sitting room, she walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Ducky," Hermione called.

The house elf appeared instantly, "Yes Miss?"

"Why is the door locked?"

"Miss, you tell us to lock all doors because of the great evil Miss, doors open in the morning Miss," Ducky looked at Hermione oddly.

"Oh sorry," Hermione smiled weakly. "Just a bit of memory loss there."

"Are you ok Miss? Would you like me to get you anything Miss?"

"No thank you Ducky, you can leave and rest now," Hermione smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss," Ducky smiled.

Hermione wondered, after Ducky had left, why the elves all called her Miss, not Mistress Malfoy. _Maybe because I never wanted to be called Mistress Malfoy, rather be called Miss. _

She sat on the bed as Draco came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in his bottoms but he was shirtless. Hermione stared at him. Draco smirked, but before he could say anything there was an owl at the window. Draco opened it, the scruffy owl hovered around the room before sitting itself on the dressing table.

"Pig!" Hermione grinned walking up to the owl.

"Weasley's owl?" Draco asked as Draco took the note.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "What's it say?"

Draco read it and handed it to Hermione:

_**Draco and Hermione,**_

_**I hope you both are well. I just wanted to remind you of the party at Weasley Estate. Of course Hermione won't forget but just a reminder. See you at 7pm.**_

_**Luna Weasley. **_

Hermione read the note again, "What do we do?"

"We have to go," Draco muttered.

"Yea. It looks like we planned to go to the party."

"Yes, we probably should reply to the owl."

Hermione nodded, she grabbed a parchment and wrote:

_**Luna we will see you tomorrow night.**_

_**Goodnight**_

_**Hermione Malfoy.**_

_Hermione Malfoy. _She had written Granger first but changed it. She attached it to the owl and let it fly out of the window.

Hermione sat back on the bed. Draco was sitting beside her.

"We can't both sleep in the same bed!" Draco said with disgust.

"We don't have a choice remember."

"There's the sitting room. You know a sofa there."

"Firstly, the door is locked, according to Ducky we keep all doors locked because of Voldemort. Second, if it were open you would be sleeping on the sofa. Not me!"

Draco sighed as he got under the covers. Hermione begrudgingly, got under too. She kept a huge distance between herself and Draco, after all the bed was king-sized.

Draco clapped his hands and the lights turned off. He turned to the side so his back was to Hermione. Hermione did the same. She closed her eyes trying to sleep. After half an hour, she opened her eyes and sighed. She had kept her eyes closed and tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. She looked over to Draco who was staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep," she whispered.

"So?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She heard Draco sigh and slowly he said, "Nor can I."

"This is so messed up," Hermione muttered.

"Beyond messed up," Draco added. "But I guess we can't dwell on it."

Hermione looked at him but he was still looking at the ceiling. Hermione looked up as well, it looked like the ceiling was not there. There were beautiful stars up there. Why hadn't she noticed before? "Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it?" Draco smirked. "I loved the stars so I put it in my bedroom when I was younger, I guess I kept them. When I couldn't' sleep I used to stare at the stars and tried to work out where the Draco constellation is."

Hermione smiled, "Way back there," She pointed to the location.

"There's Eltanin," Draco smiled. "The brightest star in the Constellation."

"Can you see the blue disc?" Hermione whispered.

"The Cat's eye Nebula," Draco said. "No can't see it. Not clear enough."

Hermione nodded, "…Malfoy…"

"Yea?"

"Where do you think your parents are?"

Draco smirked, "In their chateau in France, they spend all their time there. They've basically lived there whenever I was at Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"What about yours?"

"Mine?" Hermione tried to think. "Well during the war I sent them to Australia, swiped their memory and all, so if the war is still going on, I guess there in Australia."

Hermione didn't know what else to think. She didn't realise but she was feeling tired, her eyes closed slowly. Draco turned to look at her. She was asleep. He smiled, she looked peaceful, not feisty like she looked during the day. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to sleep.

X X X X X X X

Draco didn't know when he fell asleep but in the morning he opened his eyes slowly as the light entered the room. He wanted to move, wanted to get up and realised there was some pressure on his left side. He opened his eyes fully and realised the position he was in. He was on his back. Hermione was resting on his chest. Her hands were around his waist and he realised his left was holding her down onto him by the waist.

"Great," he muttered as he tried to untwine himself.

"Mm," Hermione muttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning," Draco said bitterly.

Hermione looked up at him. She looked at where her hands were and her head was and she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

"Oh for the sake of Merlin Granger! You can't scream every damn morning!" he complained as she jumped off him.

Draco suppressed a chuckle as he stood up. He looked over his shoulder, at Hermione who had turned into a tomato. She was speechless, she grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head. Draco smirked as he entered the bathroom. _Well that was interesting…disturbing but interesting. _

Hermione sighed, day two and she had screamed when she woke up – again. _Anybody would! Look at the way I was sleeping on him! _

X X X X X X

After a very silent and uncomfortable breakfast on Hermione's part, the two sat on the dining table. Hermione watched Draco, who was just smirking at her.

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted.

"I didn't say anything," Draco smirked.

"Yea…but…yes…no…SHUT UP!"

Draco chuckled, "Easily riled up aren't you?"

"Am not!"

Draco smirked, "Whatever. So what time is the party?"

"Seven."

"Great, let me think, you'll need three hours to get ready."

"I don't need three hours."

"Yes you do. Trust me on that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So until then we should research."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Do you not want to leave here or something?"

"Research it is." Draco stood.

Hermione followed, hoping time would go slow and that she would not have to go to the party.

**A/N: Well they did have a sort of civil conversation about their parents! :D**

**We have reached the 100 mark! Yay! However the last chapter got less reviews than the first two, which got me down a bit but then all those who did review did make me smile!**

**So keep the reviews coming! :D**

_Coming Up: The Weasley Party takes place and something Ginny says gets Hermione thinking on something bad that had happened to her and Draco…Stay tuned!_


	5. The Weasley Party

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**A/N: Hey guys, this fic is a slow, nice, sweet romance (hopfuli!) but it will have its twists later on. For those of you who have read my other fics, will be prepared for those twists (or maybe not hehe!).**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Weasley Party**

Time had gone too fast for Hermione. They had had lunch and before she could get it into her research, it was time for her to get ready. She entered her bedroom, at 4, three hours like Malfoy had suggested. Not that she paid attention to what he said. She washed her hair first and tied it up in a towel before roaming through her closet.

"Miss, we're here," Ducky smiled.

"Miss," Rolly bowed.

Hermione looked at them, "Um…hi."

"Miss you always require our assistance when there's a party, Miss, do you not want our help?" Rolly asked.

Hermione didn't but she knew know the future Hermione wanted the elves to help, so Hermione smiled and said, "No, of course I'd like the help!"

Ducky and Rolly smiled and they roamed the wardrobe. Hermione took a seat on the red sofa in the room. Hermione smiled as the elves all pulled out random dresses and before hearing Hermione's opinion they put the dress back. Hermione smiled when they finally chose one. She looked at it and she admitted she liked it. It was a dark blue shade, a satin dress, it had an open back and a sweeping floor length hemline and a plunging neckline. Hermione grinned as she put it on, every bit of the dress hugged her figure. She knew she looked good.

Next Ducky and Rolly handed her all the makeup, and finally Hermione finished putting the make up on. Then the hair, Ducky helped with this and they tied half her hair back in barrel curls with a few spikes and the rest of her hair was left curly. Hermione smiled as she used her wand to make sure her hair stayed in place all day.

Draco had gotten ready in the sitting room, as he had no choice, he had chosen a full black tux, after Ducky had told him Hermione was wearing black. Draco put on his cloak and pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he entered the bedroom and waited for Hermione. _Why is she taking so long? _He sighed again, louder this time, it was five to nine. Since when is Hermione Granger late?

"GR – Hermione!" Draco called.

"Coming," came Hermione's reply as she entered the bedroom through the bathroom.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. She looked amazing. The dress wasn't too revealing but it hugged her figure.

"Well come on!" Hermione who was busy looking around for her purse, didn't notice the looks Draco was giving her.

"Yea…" Draco said nervously as he followed her out of the room and they walked down to the living room.

"We'll floo right?" Hermione asked.

Draco was still staring at her, "Yea…"

"Please tell me you're going to say more than that tonight!" Hermione sighed. She turned to face him. She smiled, he looked really handsome but she would never admit it. She wondered why he looked so confused. She sighed as she grabbed the floo. "Together or not?"

"What?" he asked, still dazed.

"Should we go together or…"

"Yea," he said as he took hold of her hand.

She felt his soft skin on hers and couldn't help but smile. She threw the floo into the fireplace, "Weasley Estate."

They soon appeared in a grand ball room. Hermione looked around and smiled. Ron had done well for himself. There were large groups of people in the room, all dressed formally. The ceiling was sparkling silver. The walls were painted plain and across the centre, where the border should be, was a border of mirrors. The three chandeliers lit the room. A band was playing at the front and there was a dance floor as well. Hermione noticed another door and assumed that was where dinner would be served.

"Weasley did well," Draco commented, finally finding his voice. He realised he was holding Hermione's hand and slowly pulled it away.

"Yea he did," Hermione smiled. "Our ball room's better."

Draco smirked, "Typical Malfoy response."

"I'm surprised you didn't say it."

As they walked away from the fireplace they were greeted by a heavily pregnant Ginny Potter and Harry.

"Hermione!" Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend.

Harry and Draco shook hands.

"Wow, look at you!" Hermione was completely shocked.

"I know, two months to go before the big day!" Ginny grinned.

"You're glowing!" Hermione smiled trying to regain her composure.

Ginny blushed.

"So…" Draco started. "Boy or girl?"

"We want it to be a surprise," Ginny smiled.

"After that talk we had a few days ago, I decided you were right and we should enjoy the surprise." Harry said to Draco.

Draco nodded his head and then slowly said, "Glad I could…um…help."

Hermione also smiled weakly.

"Where is the host anyway?" Draco asked.

"Merlin only knows where Ron is," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed.

"That boy could get lost in an alleyway," Ginny grinned as the others laughed.

"Oi!" Ron said as he and Luna walked over to them.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Pregnancy has made you evil!" Ron said, his ears turning red.

"When did she need pregnancy as an excuse?" Blaise Zabini grinned as he and Lavender joined the conversation.

"Oi!" Ginny looked at him. "Do not infuriate a pregnant woman or else!"

"Sorry!" Blaise smirked.

Draco noticed how everyone was holding onto their partner, so he slowly raised his arm and placed it around Hermione's waist, who shook a little. No one noticed. Hermione looked at him quizzingly.

Draco entered her mind. **Look, everyone is acting like a couple. We need to as well.**

Hermione hated that she didn't know Occlumancy. She merely just smiled and continued to listen to the rest of the conversation. She felt her skin tingle as Draco raised his hand onto her bare back. She couldn't sneer, or complain, but she looked at him and he was grinning. He was doing it to piss her off, and for a reaction. To his great surprise, she didn't even budge. His grin disappeared and just as fast, Hermione was the one grinning.

"So it's settled then?" Harry smiled.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Love, weren't you paying attention?" Draco smirked. "Potter and Red here are coming for dinner next Saturday night."

Hermione smiled, she hadn't realised that Blaise, Lavender, Luna and Ron had moved to Hannah and Neville. Hermione nodded, "Yes that'd be fine."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern.

Hermione went pale.

"She's feeling a little under the weather," Draco answered. "She's stubborn. I told her she didn't have to come tonight but she wouldn't hear of it."

Hermione turned to Draco and scowled at him, but sweetly she said, "Draco, honey, an appointment is an appointment. I promised I would be here so here I am!"

Harry chuckled, "Typical Hermione."

"If she had the plague she would still come to a party if she had promised to," Ginny laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" Hermione argued.

"Yes you are!" Draco laughed with the others.

Hermione pouted.

"But that's the way we," Draco hesitated, "That's the way we love you."

Hermione grinned, time for revenge for his hand, "How much do you love me Draco?"

Draco tightened his hold on her and tentatively replied, "More than life itself."

Hermione grinned, Draco's facial expression, his veins on his forehand told Hermione how much it pained him to say that. She smirked. Soon dinner was announced and Draco still holding onto Hermione's waist, led her to the dining room, where they found their name cards and sat down.

"That was evil," Draco snarled at her in a low whisper.

Hermione smirked as the waiter poured her some wine, "You started it."

"Because I put my hand on your back?" Draco smirked. "Be grateful I didn't _lower _my hands."

Hermione glared at him, "Pervert."

"I was joking Granger, don't flatter yourself. Like I would lower myself," Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This coming from the guy who slept with pug face Parkinson."

Draco chuckled, "She was easy and I was irresistible. Still am."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Look, I don't care if this isn't a real marriage or what ever, well it is real but…oh what ever, under no circumstances are you allowed to cheat on me!"

Draco grinned, "Would I ever?"

"Malfoy," Hermione's voice was dangerously low.

"Look Granger, wizarding marriage means that if I cheat on you, the marriage breaks, the wedding ring breaks," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She knew that! She looked at the diamond on her finger and sighed, "Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco smirked, "It's ok love, I know you want me all to yourself."

"Don't make me throw up!"

Draco laughed as Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George and Katie sat down at their table.

Hermione felt Draco enter her mind. **How do I tell the twins apart?**

Hermione sighed. **Look Malfoy, you can't continuously enter mind. One next to Ginny is Fred, the one beside me is George. Got it? Now get out!**

Draco smirked. **What if I don't want to leave.**

Hermione turned and glared at him. Draco smirked, leaving her mind.

"Is it me, or is Luna getting more…looney," Fred started.

"She's beyond Looney," George grinned.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Ginny bellowed. "Don't you dare insult her! Luna's a lovely person."

"Lovely looney Luna!" Fred and George chorused.

"Fred!" Angelina looked at her husband.

"George," Katie warned her husband.

The twins smirked at each other as their wives rolled their eyes.

"Anyways," Ginny started. "Is it me or does Susan Bones look fatter?"

"You should talk," Draco snorted.

"Oi! I'm pregnant!" Ginny argued.

"So you say," Draco smirked.

"You little…" Ginny began.

"Enough," Hermione intervened. "I'm…I've got a headache so no arguing."

"Sorry," Ginny smiled.

Draco looked at her and wondered if she was telling the truth or acting. Her hand was massaging her temples, he assumed she did have a headache. He lowered his head and whispered, "Real?"

She nodded.

"You want me to get you anything?" he asked her.

"No."

"You know, I can always apparate back to the Manor and grab a headache potion."

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him, in a low voice.

"Fine!" he replied angrily. _Why do I care? Stupid mudblood._

Hermione sighed, she shouldn't have snapped but her head was killing. The headaches were back. She used to have them the moment she turned fifteen, they were just occasional migraines when she was overwhelmed. The events of the last few days were catching up to her and she hated the fact that she was weakened. The food appeared in front of her but she didn't feel like eating. She felt everyone's eyes on her watching her, she begrudgingly ate with a smile plastered on her face, pretending to be fine.

"The dance is next," Katie sighed. "I can't stay, little Maria will want her mummy by now."

"Maria will be fine," George smiled. "She'll be asleep, mum will take of her."

"I know but I want…" Katie sighed. "I'm such a mother."

"Makes two of us," Angelina grinned. "Jason's with Molly as well but I want to get back after dinner."

"Kids ruin everything," Fred sighed.

"Be warned Harry, it'll be like this with you too," George sighed.

"Yea randomly, I want to go home to my baby!" Fred mimicked Angelina.

"I want my baby!" George added as the twins laughed.

Harry grinned, "I'll deal with it."

"You too Draco," Fred smirked.

"A mini Draco running around, that's a sight I don't want to see," George laughed.

"I resent that," Draco sneered as the others laughed.

"Imagine a little Hermione!" George grinned.

"Don't know which is worse, another Draco or another Hermione!" Fred laughed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"At least our kid will have my good looks and her brains, the perfect child," Draco smirked. That shut the twins up.

Hermione smirked, as she ate her headache slowly started to disappear. That was odd, her headaches always lasted for ages. She shrugged it off and rejoined the conversation. Draco, who was a little sulky at first was now more involved in the conversations. Hermione noted that his name calling and snide remarks all seemed normal to everyone. She also noticed that Harry kept glancing at Ginny, worriedly, she assumed it was because of the pregnancy. Hermione also assumed something might be wrong. She looked over at Ginny who smiled weakly.

"I need to use the ladies," Ginny smiled. "Come on Hermione."

Hermione stood.

"Why do women go to the bathroom together?" Draco wondered aloud.

"So we can discuss how useless men are!" Ginny grinned.

Harry smirked, "Even me?"

"Of course not you! " Ginny smiled.

"Just Draco," Hermione added.

"Amusing," Draco said dryly as the two girls walked to the bathroom.

Ginny shut the door and checked no one else was in there.

"Spill Gin," Hermione looked at her friend.

Ginny sighed, "Harry's worried because…"

"Because?"

"Well, the thing is Voldemort, he kind of got his death eaters to attack me last week."

"WHAT?"

"No, look Ron and Neville were there and they stopped them but Harry's been worried since and wherever we go there's protection spells up and…it's stressful."

"Gin, you can't get stressed, you could lose the baby." Hermione warned.

"I know…" Ginny looked sympathetically at Hermione.

Hermione was confused, "Yea…so no more stress?"

"None!" Ginny smiled. "Let's get back out there."

Hermione smiled as they headed back to the table. The meal was finished and it was announced that the dance was to be started immediately in the ballroom. The band began to play. Hermione moved to one side as she thought about the look Ginny had given her.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed, "Do I have to?"

"For appearance sake."

Hermione took Draco's hand as he led her to the dancefloor.

"How's your head?" Draco asked.

"Fine," Hermione replied.

"Is something bugging you wife?" Draco snarled.

"Ginny, she gave me a weird look…"

"Does she know?"

"No, not like that," Hermione sighed. "Draco I think something happened…something bad you know…and oh I don't know!"

Draco sighed, "Well it's our past – no, our future, we have to deal with it as it comes. So relax."

Hermione nodded. Yet she wondered what had happened, she had an idea what it was but she didn't want to accept that that…that truth.

**A/N: Sorry guys I became very busy so I couldn't update earlier! :D thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I promise to update sooner! :D**

**xxx**

_Coming up: Hermione works out what Ginny is talking about and she finds photos…_


	6. Photos

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 6:**

**Photos**

Hermione didn't scream the next morning when she woke up. She just moved Draco off her and got up. She heard him grunt but didn't care. She wasn't in the mood. She grabbed a slice of toast before hiding herself in the library, like she always had. In Hogwarts, when everything got tough, she hid herself behind books. She was doing it again.

_Merlin Hermione! What is wrong with you! Be strong, as soon as whatever mission is complete you can go!_

She felt depressed, it was all too much. What did Dumbledore expect? Did he really expect them to happily live in the future? She sighed. She didn't notice Draco grab a book and sit in front of her. After hours, she noticed him going through all the books.

"This is so useless," Hermione complained.

"Not really," Draco replied not looking up.

"What have you found?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much, but we're getting closer."

"How do you know?" Hermione snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco asked. "PMSing or something?"

"Fuck off!" Hermione shouted before storming off.

Draco watched her startled. _Women! _

Hermione hated it. She wasn't handling the situation and she knew it, and it was all because of the look Ginny gave her. She sighed. She needed to know how she got here. How she ended up married to Draco Malfoy.

Photos. _I always keep photo albums! Duh! _She headed to the book shelf in her room but there was nothing there. She entered the sitting room in her bedroom and rummaged through the walk in closet. There was a big black box, and a white one beside it. She opened the black one. She smiled, there were albums in the box. She grinned as she picked one up. She was shocked when on the first page, she saw herself sitting on a sofa snuggling with Draco! The second was worse, he was kissing her cheek.

The others were no better. They were in parks, on picnics, amusement parks, fancy restaurants, dances…they were so couple like.

"What's that?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Photos," Hermione replied. He sat down on the floor beside her and looked through the album with her.

"That can't be us!" he said shocked at the pictures.

"It is," Hermione whispered.

Pulling the white box forward, there were a few colourful albums and one white album. She picked that up and opened it slowly. Her wedding album.

There were pictures of her in a ravish white wedding dress. There were pictures of her bridesmaids, Harry, Ron, Blaise…everyone. There was a picture of herself and Draco at the altar. She smiled as she ran her finger down the page.

"Wow," Draco whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked still looking at the picture.

"You look…wow…" Draco smirked.

"I can't believe…our wedding…" Hermione smiled turning the pages.

Draco watched the pictures of all the guests. _Where are my parents? _

Hermione smiled. The only thing she hated was her parents weren't there. She opened another album and her fears from the morning returned. She felt a tear fall down her cheeks.

Draco looked down at the picture. Hermione was fat. She was pregnant in this picture. She was standing by a Christmas tree and holding her belly. She must have been three months pregnant.

"I miscarried," Hermione whispered. "That's why Ginny looked at me in a weird way when we were talking because I had lost a baby…our baby…"

Draco silently put his hand around her shoulder and let her cry into him. He couldn't believe it. He had nearly been a father…if things had been different, he would have been a father. He felt Hermione continue to cry as he hugged her tighter. It was a weird feeling. He, himself had never gotten Hermione pregnant but when she said she had miscarried before, it had hurt. It was all too confusing. Then there was the fact about his parents. Did they disapprove of his wife? Is that why they didn't come to the wedding? Is that why they aren't here? Wouldn't his father take away his inheritance if he didn't approve of his choices?

The thought that was going through both their heads was, Was the future this bleak for them?

After a while, the two silently headed to the dining room for lunch. Neither touched their food. After a bit Draco got up, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Hermione answered, she felt really weak.

"I need to see something in the house. I'll be back," he said softly.

Hermione nodded, wondering where he was going. Draco headed down into the dungeon area. He walked past the dungeons and into the Malfoy Hallway. He walked down, watching the pictures of his ancestors until he reached the end. His heart sank.

The Malfoy hallway held the pictures of all the Malfoy's who were no longer in this world and the two people he saw in gold frames, made his world fall apart. First he had lost a baby, so to speak, and now both his parents.

"Mum," he whispered. She was the most important person in the world to him.

"Draco," she smiled warmly.

"How did you…" Draco started.

Narcissa looked at him oddly. She turned to the portrait on her right, "Lucius, our son is here."

Lucius looked at him and smiled.

"How did you two die?" Draco asked quickly.

"Draco, what an odd question," Narcissa sighed. "Why do you want to relive it?"

"Just once more," Draco asked.

Narcissa looked at him sadly, "The second war had started and in the middle of the war, you were in trouble. You were taken down and a death eater wanted to kill you. So I stepped in front of you. I told him to kill me. He shot the killing curse, your father took the shot. The death eater killed him and then me. Then I think someone killed the death eater before he killed you."

Draco nodded. His face was pale.

"Draco, do you not remember?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't…" Draco sighed. "Just been a bit unwell."

"Baby make sure your eating properly!" Narcissa warned.

Draco smiled, fighting the tears, "I better get back to Hermione."

"Take care of yourself, son, " Lucius said.

"And take care of Hermione," Narcissa smiled.

Draco nodded. He walked out of the hallway and the tears began. Why did the future suck so much? He couldn't believe his life turned out like this! He wanted to scream, shout, break something, kill someone, he wanted to make things normal. The rest of the day went in a blur. Hermione went through all the photos. He watched her silently. Then before dinner they both went through more books in the library, but neither could focus on it. Hermione watched Draco after dinner. He was silent, he had been silent since the afternoon.

All she could wonder was, was it the baby he was grieving or was it something else? She had felt the loss of their child. She didn't know why because she hadn't really carried the child herself, her future self did, it didn't make sense to her. She was frightened. What other secrets did this future hold for her?

Draco watched her. They were sitting in the living room drinking some wine, they both needed it. She was deep in thought. He wanted out of this reality, he was sick of it.

Sick of this day, it felt like forever.

"Malfoy," Hermione looked at him with real concern.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Fine. Never been better!"

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"Shut up Granger."

"Sorry for caring."

"You don't care though do you?" Draco snapped. "Not really, so why don't you shut up and just work out how to get us out of here."

"Look I don't know why you're so pissed off, but don't take it out on me!" Hermione shouted before leaving the room.

To say she was fuming was an understatement; she had had a long day too. He was not the only one. She was stuck here too. She was in an alternative reality too! She had lost a baby too! Yet she knew it wasn't the baby that was affecting him. _Maybe it's all hitting him now, where he is, what situation they were in. _She sighed as she showered, trying to wash away the misery. She grabbed a tank top and shorts and got into bed. It was past ten, she wondered when Malfoy was going to come. _Why should you care? _She sighed. She couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. Draco came into the room, two hours later. Hermione slept on her side and pretended to be asleep.

Draco assumed she was asleep. He used the bathroom and then got into bed. He tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep. A part of him, a small part, felt guilty.

Hermione turned so she was looking up at the ceiling. Draco was too.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Why?" she replied. "Feel like yelling some more."

"Look Granger I'm sorry…"

"You're what?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "And I'm not saying it again."

Hermione sighed, she looked over at him. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, refusing to look anywhere else.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"When?"

"Why were you so…angry…"

Draco sighed, "Because I was."

"Oh," Hermione replied. _What isn't he telling me?_

They both stared at the ceiling in silence before Draco broke it, "My parents are dead."

Hermione's eyes widened, she turned her body so she was facing him, "What?"

"There's a hallway of portraits in this house. It is by the dungeons. When a Malfoy dies, his or her portrait magically appears there. My parents were there."

Hermione didn't know what to say, "Did you ask…"

"How they died?" Draco sneered. "Yea I did. The second war. Father took the Avada Kedavra curse for mother and I and then the death eater killed her."

Hermione looked at him in the dark. For the first time, she saw sadness stretched across his face.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Makes two of us," he sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know where my parents are or even if their…alive."

Draco faced her. He caressed her cheek with his finger. He didn't know why he did it. Hermione felt her skin tingle at the contact. He pulled his finger back quickly.

"We're a good couple aren't we?" Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled.

"I want to get out of this life and maybe change a few things."

"Like this marriage?" Hermione suggested.

"I didn't mean…look I just want out of this. I want to call a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yeah. No more arguments, no secrets, no name calling, swearing or whatever. We have to get along and I guess work together," Draco shuddered at the thought.

"I agree," Hermione replied and sarcastically added, "Working together, now that'll be fun."

Draco smirked, "I bet we can last a day without arguing."

"Yeah if we're in different houses."

Draco laughed, "Nice."

Hermione sighed, they had both turned again and were once again staring at the ceiling.

"So who did you think you would marry one day?" Hermione asked randomly, bored of the silence.

"I don't know. My dad wanted Parkinson or one of the Greengrass sisters."

"Which did you want?"

"None of them. What about you? Marry Weasley?"

"No I told you I don't have feelings for him."

"Not anymore you said."

"Yea I liked him, we tried it. It didn't work. I never thought I'd marry him."

"Did you think you would marry?"

"Yes," Hermione replied honestly. "I thought I'd fall in love and get my happily ever after."

"Well I think we did marry out of love."

"The photos make it look like love."

"You don't think it is love, do you?"

"Malfoy, it's you and me. It's absurd."

"True but it happened."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"If Voldemort's alive, why aren't we all living in fear?"

"I asked Ginny yesterday before we left. Death eaters attacked her. Turns out Voldemort weakened after the second war. He's still weak and he lost a lot of death eaters, but he's alive. He's gathering more people and getting his strength up. The last attack before Ginny's was years ago. Anyone who attacked her was sent to Azkaban."

"He won't be happy with them," Draco thought grimly.

"No," Hermione sighed.

"I don't have a dark mark in this reality."

Hermione turned to him, "Really?"

"Dumbledore must have worked out a way to get rid of it or Voldemort himself took it off for being a traitor."

"As long as you don't have it, that's the good thing."

"When we go back, it'll be back."

"Why did you become a death eater?"

"My father wanted it," Draco replied. "I didn't want it, my mother didn't want me to get it but I got it."

"Destiny picked for you kind of thing."

"Something along those lines."

Hermione felt tired, "I'm tired."

Draco turned to her, her eyes were closing.

"Night," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he said but he was pretty sure she was asleep. He watched the ceiling for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! :D And how long do you think the truce will last? :D**

**xxx**

_Coming up: _

_Vominca of diligo: What this means will be revealed…._


	7. The Curse

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Curse**

Two days later, they hadn't had any luck in their research. Hermione and Draco spent both days in the library from morning till night. Draco left at one point and bought brand new books but they weren't helpful at all. Hermione was more frustrated then she was days ago. Draco had to control his temper remembering the truce.

"Vominca," Hermione read. "Latin."

"For what exactly?" Draco asked.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Hermione grinned. "Vominca means curse!"

"And you're happy about that?" Draco said and moved to the chair beside her, it was an old book of curses and the word was there clearly and under it the translation.

"Curses…a curse can be prophesied right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Hermione looked at him.

"Come on then!" Draco got up and headed to the back of the library.

"Where?" Hermione watched as he pulled out a big black book.

"Old Prophecies," Draco said. "But translated into proper English."

"O…ok?" Hermione was confused.

Draco skimmed the pages, "There are loads."

"What if we magically split the book into two and you do one half and I the other…" Hermione began.

"Vominca of diligo." Draco read over the page.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked desperately.

Draco lost all colour on his face and handed the book. Hermione read it:

_Two must become one before the darkness sets_

_No stronger love then a parent and child_

_No tougher love then the love of a foe_

_The distance between the two must diffuse_

_For the world must be full of light not darkness_

_A test, an obstacle must be conquered_

_A love stronger than any other_

_A love, which will live forever_

_A love, which must withstand the greatest obstacle_

_A love, which cannot die unless it is killed_

_Vominca of diligo_

"What?" Hermione asked. "Ok what?"

"Don't you get it?" Draco asked. "We have to be in love, we don't have choice!"

"What's diligo mean?" Hermione asked herself as she opened the latin dictionary she had on the table. Draco watched her until finally she spoke, "Love."

Draco nodded, "Told you!"

Hermione went pale. Draco was busy gloating and after he was done, he too lost all colour in his face and realised what had happened.

Hermione was still seated, Draco who was still standing, took a seat. His hands were in front of him on the table, not moving. His heart was racing, his mind felt overloaded and he thought he was going to pass out. _Love…Granger…Love…In love with Granger…I'm going to be sick._

Unfortunately Hermione beat him to it. She was out of the library and into the nearest bathroom, throwing up. She threw up, her head felt light, her ribs were hurting…she was in shock. _It can't mean us…it can't! I mean…Malfoy and me…he's a bastard – what's more he's a jerk, an evil prejudiced jerk! How…how…I can't love him… Why is it called Curse of Love...Being with Malfoy is a curse that's why…no because we're too different….it can't be real…I'm dreaming._

There was a knock on the door. Hermione didn't say come in, but Draco walked in anyway.

"You…you ok?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Good," and with that he left the room.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just sat on the marble floor, staring up at the mirrored ceiling. _Who the fuck has a mirrored ceiling in their bathroom? A Malfoy obviously…I'm a Malfoy…this is my future…I need to see that damn curse._

She slowly got up, she felt weak but she managed to make it back to the library, she read every line over and over again. It was clear but confusing. Two lines were scaring her.

_A love, which must withstand the greatest obstacle_

_A love, which cannot die unless it is killed_

She didn't understand, the last line…_A love, which cannot die unless it is killed. How do you kill love? Love can't be killed, not unless someone dies but it doesn't say anything about people dying but the love dying…kill love…how…_

Meanwhile, Draco had memorised most of the lines of the curse. He needed to find out who had prophesied the curse, it was in the Book of Prophecies, someone had to…maybe the person was high on drugs. _That's it, yea the seer or guy or whoever the fuck wants to ruin my life was high on drugs, the prophecy is fake! The curse is fake, this reality is fake! _

He was in the piano room. He sat at the piano, not wanting to play the piano, not wanting any of it. He sighed. _Guess this is how Potter feels, a prophecy, a destined life…man it sucks. Oh fuck…that's the mission. Fall in love…it all makes sense!_

He sighed, he knew he needed to speak to Hermione. He had to speak to her and tell her otherwise they were screwed and stuck in this life time. He headed back upstairs, she wasn't in the bathroom. He then checked the library. She was there, looking intensely at the few lines that defined their future. _Probably trying to find a way out of this mess…_

"Granger," he said. His voice rough and tired.

"A love which cannot die unless it is killed," Hermione whispered to him.

"Huh?"

"The last line."

"Oh. I don't know."

"What use are you then?" she snapped.

Draco sighed as he sat opposite her, "Look you're not the only one in this ok?"

"Whatever!"

"Will you just stop!"

"Stop what?" Hermione stared at him in the eye. "Stop panicking? Stop worrying? Stop stressing? Stop what exactly." She was pacing the room now.

"Stop overreacting!" Draco stood up and walked towards her but Hermione was pacing.

"OVERREACTING? I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" She turned to him.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TAKING IT LIKE A SANE PERSON!"

"Fuck off."

"You too Granger. You think I want to be stuck in this damn position. Married to a mudblood."

That did it. Hermione stretched her hand out and slapped him on the face.

"Bitch," he muttered holding his cheek.

Hermione ran out of the room, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want her life planned, this can't happen. She ran straight into the garden. The rain had begun to fall. Slowly dripping at first and then pouring down in buckets. Hermione ran to the conservatory in the middle of the first garden. She closed the door and fell onto the green couch. The rain was still pouring, she just prayed that there was no thunder or lightening. She didn't hear the door open, or Draco enter the room.

"Our mission is to fall in love," Draco said turning around so his back was to her.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. _Duh, why didn't I realise…No…_

Draco felt her eyes on his back, he left the room. How was he meant to deal with this? He was out of there faster than lightening. He could not deal with this. _How…she's a mud – muggleborn, and I'm a pureblood, how can this be my destiny? To taint the Malfoy lineage…How can that be possible……_

_Maybe tainting the lineage is my destiny, maybe it's for the better. Maybe future Malfoy's will not turn out like my father or grandfather. _

_SHUT UP! What am I thinking? I don't even like her! I don't want her!_

_She isn't bad looking…_

_SHE'S A BEAVER!_

_Not anymore._

_FUCK OFF! WE'RE SCREWED! COMPLETELY SCREWED BECAUSE WE WENT INTO SOME STUPID SHACK! _

X X X X X X

Hermione was still in the library, to fall in love with Malfoy was far from her dream. _It's Malfoy, he tormented me for six and half years! How can I fall in love with him, how can that be my destiny. Well at least I know how I end up here…it was destiny…that was…no…It can't be her destiny._

_I had a plan, I had a plan for after the war, that plan was to achieve something in my life, to help house elves, to be someone…ok sure I want to find Mr Perfect but he is not in the form of Draco Malfoy!_

_He's not that bad. The last few months he was ok, he wasn't that bad…not to me anyway. Sure he was evil to Harry and Ron but he was ok to her most of the time…_

_Yea he was, a friend but nothing more, he can't be nothing more. I need to put all this in perspective…_

_I have a destiny_

_Like Harry and we don't have a choice…_

_Ok so a destiny to be with Draco forever_

_No, not be with him, but love him_

_To form some kind of eternal love…love forever…cannot die but kill_

_And what does that line mean…_

_I can't. I can't. I can't fall in love with Malfoy…he hates me and I hate him…it's the natural world order… I can't fulfil this prophecy. What are we going to do? We're stuck…_

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry updates have been slow. Basically my house is getting painted, like every room! It's annoying, because either the internet is moved, the computer is moved and it's just….annoying!**

**Anyways, for all those who have reviwed, thank you! For those of you who haven't. well you should review! :D**

**Keep the reviews coming guys! :D**

_COMING UP: Dumbledore from the past, comes to the future, with a warning…_


	8. Dumbledore's Visit

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 8:**

**Dumbledore's visit**

The next few days, Hermione and Draco did everything to avoid each other. Hermione was convinced the prophecy was fake and the curse was fake. Draco meanwhile was trying to work out who prophesied it, maybe someone had fulfilled it. Either way they had both avoided each other, barely speaking, even at night Hermione would go to bed first, Draco would come in an hour or two later and they wouldn't say a word. In the mornings they were usually tangled but Draco would get up first and leave. Hermione would wake up after he had left the room. For the last week it had been routine.

It was a good thing Harry and Ginny had to cancel dinner plans otherwise they would have to eat together.

Draco at one point left the house, just to explore. Most of the city was the same, just older people, a few missing people but more or less the same. There was a fear of Voldemort, but not a huge one, everyone knew they weren't in a lot of danger.

He had been walking down Diagon Alley when he one day saw his company. It was a tall building, very large and he smiled at his achievement. He was going to go in but he looked at the plaque at the door: Draco and Hermione Malfoy Potions Corporation. That had stopped him and he turned around and went for a drink. He came back home drunk that day, he didn't even remember how he got into bed.

Hermione had spent that day looking over Draco's notes, she was mildly impressed. Lavender had come over that day, all smiling and happy. They had spent a few hours talking about general stuff, Hermione had figured out that Lavender came to her house once a fortnight if she could just for a chat and stayed for tea. After she had left, Hermione decided she wanted to go for a walk. She didn't go to Diagon Alley just in case Draco was there, instead she headed to muggle London and even got some shopping done.

She was happy until she got home. She sighed when she saw Malfoy in the living room drinking. He already looked drunk.

"Oh Granger!" he laughed. "The love of my life!"

"Malfoy are you drunk?" Hermione asked.

"D…drunk," he stammered. "Me not drunk! Completely…what's the wor…undrunk!"

Hermione sighed, she entered the kitchen and made herself some coffee, she drank it in peace. She then went back to the living room to see Draco was knocked out on the sofa. Hermione sighed as she levitated him to their bedroom. She did not want to sleep next to him when he stunk of alcohol, she was surprised to find that the sitting room door was open. She levitated him onto the couch and left him there.

Neither spoke of the event the next day. One couldn't remember and the other just didn't want to.

A few days later after the normal morning routine, Hermione was in the garden when with a crack, Dobby appeared in front of her.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Miss, I need to speak to you Miss and Master Malfoy!" Dobby said urgently.

Hermione nodded and led him up to Draco's office, where Draco was. He looked up at the two curiously.

"Dobby said he needed to speak to us," Hermione said.

"Yes Dobby must speak!" Dobby said.

"So speak," Draco said looking up from his notes.

"There is a problem Master Malfoy," Dobby said looking at him in the eye.

"Problem?" Hermione and Draco said.

"Professor Dumbledore has contacted me."

"AND?" Hermione asked, pleading for him to tell her that they can go home.

"Professor Dumbledore said that the mission must be completed, time is running out, if the mission isn't completed, the world ends Miss, the world ends!" Dobby was panicking.

Hermione and Draco remained silent.

"Professor Dumbledore has put me in charge of you two, you must must fulfil the prophecy or be subject to the curse!"

"Wait, I thought the prophecy was the curse," Hermione replied.

"Yea to some extent," Draco said. "But if the prophecy isn't fulfilled then the curse will occur. Vominca of Diligo, there's more to it."

"We're screwed," Hermione declared.

"Miss, Dumbledore has told me to tell the two of you not to research the curse, it will not help. The mission is of utmost importance!"

"A mission to fall in love," Hermione said.

"It's stupid!" Draco added.

"I am sorry Master and Miss but you must follow orders, if not you will be reliving these days forever and ever!" Dobby warned. "Or…or the world ends…I'm sorry…"

"No!" Hermione shouted. "I will not relive these days! I just want to go home!"

"You are home," the voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke softly from behind her.

She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed, "How…how are you here?"

"I am skilled Miss Granger," he smiled. "No one offering me a seat or lemon sorbet?"

"Sorry sir, let's take this to the living room," Hermione sighed and led the way.

"Ducky," Draco called. The elf appeared. "Get our guest some lemon sorbet."

The elf bowed and left. Once everyone was seated and Dumbledore had his lemon sorbet, Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Granger, to answer your question earlier, I have moved in time and space but just this once.

Let me start at the beginning. When I sent you both into the future, I sent you for a reason. The reason you know now. Your also probably wondering how I knew that, well with the spell I cast I can watch over you at all times.

However, the two of you aren't complying so I was forced to come into the future, this also means that I cannot watch over you any longer."

"I…" Hermione started. She was confused.

"Yes from after I leave the two of you only have each other," Dumbledore smiled.

Dobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh and of course Dobby," Dumbledore added.

"How do we return?" Draco asked.

"Fulfil the mission and you may return," Dumbledore smiled.

"Not being rude sir but why are you here?" Draco asked.

"You see time is running out," Dumbledore stated.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For the war, for your love," Dumbledore said. "I am here because you weren't listening to Dobby."

Hermione shot Dobby an apologetic look.

"Whether you like it or not you two will have to get along. You will have to get along. The world is in danger."

"Isn't Potter the one who has to kill Voldemort?" Draco asked.

"Yes he is. I have explained to both of you that Harry has power because of his mother's sacrifice for him, her love for him." Dumbledore stated. "No love is stronger, yet there is a love which is close in measures. The love of an enemy. If one can love their enemy, barriers are broken, the darkness is gone. That love is the love you two will share, a love that will aid Harry, give him more power to defeat Voldemort, without it we will lose the second war and I do not want that."

Draco and Hermione had no choice and they knew it. They looked at each other, afraid.

"How," Hermione whispered.

"Sorry Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"How do we fall in love?" Hermione asked. "We…we're too different."

"There you are wrong," Dumbledore smiled. "You two are intellectually on the same level, two of the smartest people I have ever known."

Hermione blushed and Draco smiled at this.

"I am sure there are so many things the two of you have in common," Dumbledore smiled. "Why not go on a date, and see for yourself."

"A….a……a….da…date?" Hermione stammered.

"Yeah it's where a girl and a guy go out and…" Draco started.

Hermione glared at him, "Shut up!"

Dumbledore smiled, "James Potter and Lily Evans, now the two of them, they were like the two of you. Explosive."

Hermione and Draco were dumbstruck, neither said a word, both confused.

Dumbledore stood, "Now I must leave. I cannot watch over the two of you so be careful and fulfil your mission. I am warning you, that if you fail there are dire consequences as Dobby must have explained. Good luck. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered as Dumbledore disappeared on the spot.

Hermione left the room, she didn't want to hear this. Nope she was not dating Draco Malfoy, no way on Earth!

X X X X X X

That night Hermione sat in bed tying her hair back when Draco entered the room. She was shocked that he had come to bed early. He sat on the bed beside her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Look…" Draco started. "Dumbledore said we have no choice but to fulfil this mission and I…"

"You what?" Hermione snapped. "You want to date me?"

"No not really."

Hermione sighed, "Then what?"

"We might as well spend time together, stop avoiding each other you know…"

Hermione looked at him, he was being sincere, "Ok…how?"

"Maybe we should go to work."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You know our potions company."

"Yeah what about it?"

"We should be what our future selves are like. A while ago I asked Ducky if either of us ever missed work. I never did. I worked five days a week and you worked five if you could, if not you did housework or shopping for the house or whatever."

"So you want some normality and some getting to know each other, but no dating?"

"Yeah."

"As long as we don't have to date that's fine," Hermione smiled.

"We don't have to date. We're married," he smirked. _This is going to be interesting._

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all! Sorry it took a while, I've been focusing on BSL! **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Oh and the romance stuff is about to start! :D**

_**Coming Up: **__Draco and Hermione head to the Potions Company, and romance may start! :D _


	9. Normality?

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 9:**

**Normality? **

Normality was what he wanted, well sort of. He knew he had to listen to Dumbledore but he didn't want to date her. To an ordinary person that would sound stupid but to Draco Malfoy it was smart. He woke the next morning and he had his smart robes on ready to leave. Hermione woke up slowly after him and she also dressed in a black smart robes. She headed down to breakfast where Draco was waiting for her.

"So…where is our company?" Hermione asked.

"End of Diagon Alley, I saw the outside the other day."

"What's it like inside?"

"Um, didn't go in."

"Why not?"

"Didn't want to!"

"Ok," Hermione nodded. _Prat._

"I am not a prat!" Draco insisted.

"Stay out of my head!"

"We called a truce! You cannot call me a prat when we have a truce!"

"Whatever."

"Bookworm," Draco muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" Draco grinned.

"You're such a…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Draco warned. "We're running late."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted standing up.

Draco laughed. Yes that was the reaction he wanted. He knew bookworm Granger hated to be late, and he hated to be called a prat. Revenge was sweet.

"MALFOY YOU ARE SUCH A COCKROACH!" Hermione screamed.

"It's not my fault you don't have common sense," Draco stood, and walked out of the dining room.

Hermione followed, "I do have common sense you idiot!"

"If you had common sense, then you would have realised that as we are bosses we don't really have proper working hours."

They were both standing outside the manor.

"I knew that!" Hermione insisted.

"Yeah right, looks like your future self loses her smartness."

"Fuck yourself."

"No thanks," Draco smiled. "Can you apparate to Diagon Alley or what?"

"I can apparate to Diagon Alley but I don't know where the company is , do I?"

"Oh yeah," Draco muttered. "Fine." He held out his hand, she reluctantly accepted it.

Neither would ever admit that they had felt something the moment their hands touched, like a wave of electricity shooting in their body. Draco put his down to indigestion and Hermione thought her one was to do with the fact her period was to come on soon. Neither accepted the truth that maybe – just maybe there was an attraction there.

Draco apparated them to their company. Hermione couldn't help but be pleased with herself when she saw the building. It was huge. Tall and wide. The building was black but the walls were all black mirrors. They walked to the entrance, a spinning entrance. Hermione grinned as she looked at the plaque at the entrance, and when they entered they were in for even more shock.

The walls were covered in photos – adverts for their products, all framed. The walls were marble and so was the floor as they walked up, there were two receptionists working there.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Malfoy," the both said simultaneously.

"Morning," Hermione smiled.

Draco just nodded. There were security guards just inside of the entrance and behind the receptionists there were what looked like metal detecting frames. Draco and Hermione walked through them before entering the elevator, which itself was grand. The walls of the elevator were mirrors, the buttons were on a gold background and the ceiling of the elevator as well as the floor was also made of gold (not real gold of course.)

"We are made of money," Hermione nodded.

Draco looked at the buttons, there were enough floors here. He randomly pressed the 20th floor button, the top of the building.

"Do you know where we're going?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue, but I'm assuming my office is on the top floor," Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I must have an office too Malfoy!"

"Obviously but I don't know where yours is."

"Probably next to yours."

"In your dreams."

Hermione sighed, the doors of the elevators opened. There were a large spacious room, a waiting room Hermione assumed. The silver grey marble floors were glimmering, the huge windows on looked the ends of Diagon Alley, the plants in the room were greener then green. At the top was a small desk and behind the desk was a tall woman. She was very slim, her hair was long and blonde, and tied up in a pony tail, she wore a blouse which was unbuttoned at the top to show off the top of her cleavage, she wore a business skirt and was writing away. She looked up and stood when she saw them.

"Morning," She smiled.

"Morning," Hermione replied.

Draco again said nothing. There was a door to the left and he assumed this was his office.

"I've put recent sales records on both your desks and Blaise Zabini had a new idea for a potion and that too is on your desks," she smiled at them.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. There was a name tag on her, "Tina."

Tina beamed as the two Malfoys entered the office. The office was very spacious, sure there were two desks and chairs, Draco's desk was by the window and Hermione's beside his, but the office itself was huge. There were sofas around, books on shelves, plants, a huge rug in the middle, a coffee table, filing cabinets, there was room for a lot more.

"We share an office," Hermione grinned at Draco who grunted. "Your nightmare, huh?"

"Shut up," Draco replied.

"Best you can do?" Hermione smirked.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he sat down at his desk. He was surprised to find on the corner of his desk a framed photo of Hermione. He ignored the photo and looked at what was placed on his desk. He was impressed with the sales and the poison Zabini had made looked reasonable.

"Zabini and poisons," Draco grinned.

Hermione looked up but said nothing. She had to admit it looked like Zabini's poison would work.

"Why do we make poisons?" Hermione asked.

"Probably to kill insects, gnomes, you know that sort of stuff," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco called.

Tina entered smiling at Draco, Hermione didn't know why but she hated this site.

"Sir, Mr Gregory has cancelled his meeting due to circumstances," Tina smiled.

"Gregory?" Draco repeated.

"Mr Gregory, not the one from France but the one from Scotland, he owns a chain of potion shops there," Tina replied.

"Oh that Mr Gregory," Draco smiled. "Oh well, has he rescheduled?"

Tina shook her head, "His assistant will get back to us."

Draco nodded. Tina turned to Hermione, "Mrs Potter has requested that you come down to her department, she and her team have finally made that new potion and would like your approval."

"Ok," Hermione replied.

"If there's anything else you need Mrs Malfoy, let me know," Tina flashed her teeth.

"Thanks," Hermione nodded.

Draco grinned. _Tina swings for the other side, interesting, wonder if Granger's figured it out. _

Tina left the room. Draco watched Hermione to see if his _wife_ had figured Tina out, apparently not.

"I'm going down to see Ginny, you should go and see Blaise," Hermione said standing up. She noticed the look Draco was giving her, "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled at her. "Nothing at all."

"You're weird, Malfoy," Hermione said before leaving the room.

She turned around and looked at Tina, "Where is Ginny right now?"

"She's in lab number 6, 2nd floor," Tina smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione replied and headed to the elevator.

She got off on the second floor. There were hallways, with a door every few metres, all the doors had numbers. The number in front of the elevator was door number eleven, so Hermione headed left until she was by lab six. She opened the door slowly. She smiled when she entered. Everyone wore lab coats. The room was like a science cauldrons but instead of desks and stuff there were cauldrons everywhere. Ginny was the only one not wearing a white labcoat, instead she was wearing a black one. Everyone said morning to Hermione as she walked up to Ginny.

"Gin," Hermione smiled.

"Hermione like finally!" Ginny grinned.

"Whatever," Hermione laughed. "So come on where's the potion?"

"Right here," Ginny led her to a cauldron isolated from the others. "You remember how I told you I would make a potion that would tell you where your next spot or zit or pimple would appear?"

"Vaguely," Hermione replied.

"Well I made it!" Ginny grinned.

"You tested it?"

"I'm not an amateur, of course I have. I've been testing it for a few days. 100 accuracy."

Hermione looked into the cauldron. The potion was a deep blue colour, with a glimmer of red and white every few seconds, "Let's try it."

Ginny smiled. She had some already in a vile, "Just have a drop of it."

Hermione did. Ginny put a mirror up. On Hermione's forehead there was a big blue dot.

"That's where your next pimple will appear," Ginny smiled. "The blue dot will disappear in a bit."

Hermione nodded, "Ok so why would people want this again?"

"Easy. If girls or even guys know a spot is on its way, they will go out and buy our spot reducing potion asap, and no spot will ever really appear. Brilliant if you ask me!"

Hermione smiled, "I like the idea. Have you got a report all made up on it, with the ingredients and…"

Ginny handed her a white folder, "All in here. So should I contact our marketing department and start the adverts?"

"I don't see why not," Hermione smiled.

"Great, I'll do that after lunch," Ginny grinned.

"Good, so how are you? When are you taking maternity leave?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow," Ginny sighed. "Jessica something or another will be acting head until I return, remember?"

"Yeah just slipped my mind for a second. How are you and the baby?"

"Very kicky baby and the baby thinks my bladder is a squeezing toy."

Hermione laughed.

"How's Draco?"

"He's fine," Hermione smiled.

"You two are horrible in the office you know."

"Horrible?"

"Yes! You're married already, yet you act like teenagers in that office, jumping on each other every five seconds," Ginny laughed. "I thought Harry and me were bad!"

Hermione blushed.

"I need to use the loo, baby's at it again!" Ginny sighed.

"Ok, and Ginny after today make sure you rest!"

"Yes boss!" Ginny laughed as she left.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to enter more labs but didn't if she should. She decided against it, at least until she knew which lab was for what. She headed to her office.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile Draco headed to the lab on the sixth floor, where Blaise was waiting for him.

"Alright mate?" Blaise asked.

_Very casual atmosphere. _"Yeah, you?"

"Not bad. Back to work for you and Hermione huh?"

"Yea looks like it."

"So still making out in the office?"

Draco smirked. _How else am I meant to respond?_

"Never mind," Blaise smiled.

"Let me see your poison then, what's it for?"

Blaise led Draco to the centre and then explained, "House Gnomes. You know how hard it is to catch one right? Well instead of catching them, you just put a bit of this poison out, they'll think it's a drink and drink it. When they drink it, they'll knock out, sort of poison them but not kill. Then the owners can leave the house, grab them and degnome their garden."

Draco nodded, "Sounds good, but is it meant to be a disgusting brown colour?"

"Yes," Blaise replied. "Don't worry it'll change colour when it's out of the cauldron."

"Right…"

"You probably want to know if we've tested it right? Well we're testing it now," Blaise led him out of the room into the next room, the door labelled CONTROLLED EXPERIMENTS ROOM 2.

The room was split in two, a glass separating the two sides. Draco assumed the people on the other side would not be able to see them. Draco watched as someone, an employee of his left some of the potion out. Then gnomes were released, two went straight for the drink. Draco waited for them to fall over but instead the gnomes became more excited and started jumping around like maniacs.

"Nice one," Draco smiled. "You made them hyperactive."

"Shut up!" Blaise sighed.

"Oi, I'm your boss remember?" Draco smirked.

Blaise grunted.

"Never mind," Draco sighed. "Look, try again. Send me a full report and I'll see if Hermione or I can work out if anything is wrong."

"Fine," Blaise sighed, his mood was down.

"Blaise mate, it was one mishap, I'm sure this potion will start working soon, we just need to redo it. If I didn't think you were capable of this job, trust me I would not have given it to you."

That seemed to cheer Blaise up, "Thanks."

Draco smiled, "It's nearly lunch time, I better see where Hermione has gotten to."

"Ok," Blaise smiled. "See you later."

Draco nodded, "You and Lavender should come to dinner soon. You busy tonight?"

"Short notice mate."

"Sorry."

"But tonight sounds fine."

"Great, 7 today."

Draco smiled, as he entered the office, he was surprised to see Hermione was smiling too, "Feel like some lunch?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled.

"One thing before we go, Blaise and Lavender are coming to dinner tonight," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "Maybe we should invite Harry and Ginny too, Ron and Luna are out of town or we could've invited them."

Draco nodded, "Ducky!"

That was the beauty of house elves, when you called them, wherever you were they would come. Ducky arrived quickly.

"Ducky, we're having a little dinner party tonight. Can you send an invite to the Potters, and prepare a meal for six, oh Ginny's eating for two so about seven?" Hermione asked before Draco could open his mouth.

"Yes Miss," Ducky smiled, Hermione let her go.

Draco smiled, "Come on then, let's get some lunch."

Hermione followed him but before they left the office she called him back.

"What?" he asked.

"We have to be couple like remember," Hermione said.

"Yea I know. So?"

Hermione sighed, instead she put his left hand up and looped her right hand through it, "So act like we're together."

Draco sighed, "If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered as they left the office. "We're off to lunch Tina, you can take yours when ever."

"Yes Mrs Malfoy," Tina grinned.

The two entered the elevator and Hermione removed her arm when the doors closed.

"What you feel like eating?" Draco asked.

"I don't mind. Let's just walk down Diagon Alley, maybe there's some new restaurants."

Draco shrugged, once the door opened again, he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the building. Once they were outside he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the unfamiliar Diagon Alley. There were many new coffee shops and restaurants. They finally picked one and entered. As soon as the hostess saw it was the Malfoy's she beamed, she led them to the best table in the place. They sat down and waited for the waiter.

"Is it me or is everyone staring at us?" Hermione asked.

"Because we're Malfoys," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded.

"So Mrs Potty's potion, what was it?" Draco asked.

"Pre zit potion, tells you where your next spot will appear," Hermione replied. "What about Blaise?"

"He just got the gnomes hyperactive instead of knocking them out."

Hermione laughed lightly.

"That's why I invited him to dinner, he looked down."

"So an evening with us is meant to cheer him up?" Hermione laughed.

Draco laughed as well, "We can show him we're more screwed up then his potion."

Hermione grinned as the waiter came, and they ordered. Soon their food arrived.

"Blaise told me something a bit…weird," Draco began.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He said we make out a lot!"

Hermione laughed, "Ginny said we're a bunch of teens who jump on each other!"

Draco laughed.

"Gross!" Hermione said.

"Oi!" Draco said jokingly. "I resent that."

Hermione grinned.

"I'm not a bad kisser so it won't be gross."

"I'm not a bad kisser either," Hermione said realising where this conversation was going. "Not that I want to kiss you!"

"I think you do," Draco's voice was low as he leaned in across the table. "I think you really want to kiss me."

Hermione watched him, her breath caught.

"But it's not going to happen!" Draco smirked.

Hermione tossed a bread roll at him, but she laughed, "You're an idiot."

"An entertaining idiot," Draco smiled.

"Sure why not?"

They ate and talked about general things, and after desert Draco paid and they left.

"Back to work?" Draco asked.

"Actually I was thinking that I should go home and help with the dinner party and make the house presentable."

"You mean hide our research?"

"Yeah and that."

"Sure," Draco said. "Will you be able to apparate home or…"

"I'm not an idiot, that's you remember?"

"Entertaining Idiot," Draco corrected with a smile.

A camera flashed in front of their eyes. Draco sighed as he whispered to Hermione, "This is normal for Malfoys."

Hermione nodded, yet the flashes weren't helping.

Draco grabbed her hand and apparated to the Manor.

"I told you I could apparate," Hermione moaned.

"It was for the cameras, if you had just disappeared, it wouldn't look right."

"Yeah I guess."

"So I'll see you after work," Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Draco apparated.

Hermione ran into the house. _Oh Merlin! What is happening? Why are we getting along? Why…am I attracted to him………??_

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I was taking my time but as a lot of you know I've been focusing on BSL! :D and it is finished now so I can focus on D2L! So enjoy this chapter! :D When you review I will update!**

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed! :D**

_**Coming Up: **__A small dinner party, a thunderstorm and….well there's another thing in the chapter…let's say…chemistry! :D hehe!_


	10. A Small Dinner Party

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**This chapter is especially for TaylorAlexandra! :D**

**Chapter 10:**

**A Small Dinner Party**

Hermione put away all the books that were scattered across the library. She was going to listen to Dumbledore and stop the research, Draco already had. She put away her notes and his before heading back downstairs. Ducky had informed her that Harry and Ginny were coming. While they were in the kitchen deciding what to make, Hermione suggested chicken and Ducky reminded her that Ginny cannot eat chicken during the pregnancy as it makes her sick. As for appetizers and salads Ducky reminded Hermione of what Ginny does like as Hermione usually made them. Hermione smiled at the final list, for appetisers, there were Puff Pastry Pizzettes and Egg Roles, a combination Ginny loved. Then Black Bean Soup which Blaise loved, then Grilled Rack of Lamb with Pinot Noir Wine Marinade which Draco apparently loved. Also in the main course, mainly for Ginny in case she couldn't eat meat, a roasted Mediterranean vegetable lasagne. For Lavender she made Italian Pasta salad. She also made a green salad for the guys and for Harry she made a Peach Cobbler.

Draco arrived while dessert was being made.

"Smells amazing in here, do I smell grilled lamb?" He asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, she looked at the time, 5.45pm. "No time, come on, shower and change."

Draco nodded and left.

Hermione turned to Ducky, "Make sure nothing burns, I have to dress."

"Does Miss not want me to help today?"

"Not with me dressing, I'll be fine."

"I'll still send Rolly to help you and Chensy will help Master Malfoy," Ducky smiled.

Hermione nodded. She ran up the stairs. Draco was showering.

"Hurry up Malfoy!" she shouted at him.

She couldn't do much until he came out, lucky for her he was out in ten minutes. He entered the wardrobe while Hermione showered.

Chensy was waiting, "Master, would you like to wear what you usually wear?"

Draco nodded, "Sure."

Chensy pulled out black trousers and a black shirt, he also placed a box of cufflinks on the side. Then Chensy was gone.

Draco put on the trousers and shirt, leaving a few buttons undone. Then he tried putting on the cufflinks. He sighed as he looked around for his wand. Just as he did Hermione entered the wardrobe, Rolly was looking for a dress for her.

"You not dressed?" Hermione asked him.

Draco sighed, "Cufflinks are stupid."

Hermione smiled and walked over to him, as Draco realised that she was just in a towel. Her hair was wet, she was wet and she was in front of him putting his cufflinks on for him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Hermione stepped back, "Go down and check that Ducky is ok."

Draco nodded and left.

Rolly smiled when he finally picked out a dress, "This is the dress you wanted to wear at your next dinner party Miss, I said I'd find it!"

"Well done Rolly, I'll be fine now. Go set up the dining room, make sure the candles are lit too!"

"Yes Miss," Rolly left.

Hermione dried herself with her wand and dried her hair. She did her makeup and then her hair. Her hair she left out, she straightened it all and then curled a few strands on top. She then put on the dress magically to stop her hair being messed up. Her dress was a little black dress, which reached just above her knees. Two thick straps hugged her shoulders. She loved that it was plain.

She put on high heeled black sandals. She opened the jewellery section of her wardrobe and gasped. Last time it was Ducky who got her jewellery so Hermione had not seen it. Hermione smiled, extravagant was the only word to describe everything in front of her.

She picked white gold bangles and placed them on her left hand and on her right, a diamond bracelet. Around her neck she put on a small diamond necklace, the pendant shaped like a tear drop. She was tempted to wear a tiara but she knew that would be overdoing it.

Hermione headed downstairs to make sure everything was perfect. She walked into the dining room first. The table was set nicely and Candles floated around the edge of the room. The door opened and Draco walked in and whistled.

Hermione turned around and blushed.

"You look gorgeous," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"We have three minutes before they arrive, and I think there's something wrong with the lasagne," Draco stated.

Hermione ran into the kitchen. The lasagne was in the oven, nothing appeared wrong, "What's wrong?"

"It's made of vegetables," Draco stated.

Hermione hit his arm playfully, "It's a vegetarian lasagne."

"Oh," Draco replied. "So where's the meat?"

"The point of vegetarian lasagne, is that there is no meat."

"But, then it's just vegetables."

"Exactly."

Just then Ducky entered, "The Zabini's have arrived."

Draco let Hermione walk in front as they entered the living room. Lavender was dressed in a strapless white dress which reached her knees, with gold jewellery. Blaise was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. They exchanged hellos and hugs and then the Potter's arrived. Ginny was in a plain purple dress, her maternity wear and Harry was in a dark purple shirt and trousers.

"I'm starving," Ginny announced.

Hermione smiled, "Come on then, dining room."

They all sat down.

"So what are we having?" Ginny asked.

"Ok, no chicken before you complain," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," Ginny replied.

"You love Puff Pastry Pizzettes right? Well that's one appetizer and the second is?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Egg rolls?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione nodded, "Yep and then there's Black Bean Soup, like Blaise loves. Main course Grilled Rack of Lamb with Pinot Noir Wine Marinade which Draco loves, and if Ginny you can't eat that then there's vegetable lasagne. There's Italian Pasta Salad, Lavender loves and Green Salad for the guys and as for Harry's favourite I made peach cobbler."

"Wow Hermione, you went all out!" Lavender said.

"You did!" Harry agreed.

"What about what you want in this meal?" Blaise asked.

"As long as my guests are happy, so am I," Hermione replied.

Draco smiled, "My Hermione thinks of everyone but herself."

"I love you Hermione," Ginny smiled as the appetizers arrived.

"I know!" Hermione beamed. The women were seated on one side with their partners on the opposite side.

"These are delicious," Harry said eating an egg roll.

The soup was then served.

"Hermione can I ask you a personal question?" Blaise asked.

"Um…ok?" Hermione replied.

"Why on Earth did you choose to marry Draco?" Blaise asked as everyone except Draco laughed.

"Oi mate," Draco turned to him. "You want a broccoli up your arse?"

"Ignore him Blaise," Hermione smiled as they started the main course. "To answer your question, I have no clue."

Draco sulked. _True, she really has no clue, nor do I._

"Stop sulking Draco," Blaise said.

Draco remained silent. _What if we were in love? Oh damn…_

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" Blaise laughed.

"Harry pass the salad," Draco said.

Harry smiled as he passed the salad.

"Why won't you just talk to me mate, it was a joke!" Blaise persisted.

"Do you see me laughing?" Draco asked.

"No but come on…" Blaise started.

"Old married couple," Lavender said, "That's what the two of you sound like!"

"Now you're going to get the silent treatment," Draco said.

"From both of us," Blaise added.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Children time to grow up!"

Harry looked at Ginny, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Lovely food," Ginny explained.

"That's the only time she shuts up, when she's eating," Harry laughed and the others joined him.

"Is the lamb ok for you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep not throwing up," Ginny smiled.

"Good," Hermione smiled.

She turned to face Draco who she felt entering her mind.

**Blaise is thinking that you cook better then Lavender.**

_**I wish you'd stay out of my head Malfoy**_

**I'm getting a little bored. I'm sure by now you're an occlumens and a legimen. **

_**Well I can't block you out can I.**_

**Try entering my mind**

_**Draco Malfoy, we're having a dinner party.**_

**I know! Blaise thinking we're having a lover's moment thing. **

_**Oh…gross**_

**Just enter my head**

Hermione tried to focus and enter his mind, she smiled when she did manage to see the memory of her punching him in third year.

**You had to pick that memory**

_**At least I can do it **__**now, it's so**__** cool**_

**Yeah, except I could detect you. Look we'll discuss this later, Harry's talking**** to you.**

Hermione turned to Harry, "Sorry Harry, did you say something?"

"I was saying this meal is delicious! Can't wait for dessert," Harry said.

"You and Draco were staring at each other like star crossed lovers," Lavender smiled. "After all these years."

"Its five years in a week isn't it?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded, "Yep."

"What you going to do this year?" Lavender asked. "Last year was dinner on a boat right?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. _WOW! _

"So what's it this year?" Ginny questioned.

"A surprise," Draco smiled.

"We're going to find out the next day in the papers so leave him alone," Harry smiled.

"Thank you," Draco replied. _Oh fuck, the papers are going to know? _

"That was delicious!" Ginny smiled.

"Are we all done then?" Hermione asked as everyone nodded. "How about we have dessert and drinks in the living room."

"Sounds great," Lavender smiled as they all stood. They seated themselves in the living room.

"Draco give me a hand with bringing the dessert in," Hermione smiled.

"Why not let the house elves…" Blaise began.

"Don't," Draco warned.

"Because house elves deserve a break too," Hermione stated.

"Come on Hermione," Draco pushed her into the kitchen. "No more house elves rights thing ok?"

"He started it!" Hermione argued.

"Now who's acting like a child?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up and grab that," Hermione said pointing to the large container with the peach cobbler in it.

"Ok," Draco went to grab it.

"It's hot!" Hermione warned.

Too late, Draco touched the container, "Fuck."

"Idiot," Hermione walked up to him, she looked at his finger and sighed. Grabbing her wand she cured the burn mark.

He looked down at her still holding his finger. She had put her wand back on the counter and turned to face him, their eyes met. Her brown eyes softened his grey ones, a smile came to his face. He was leaning in slowly and Hermione lifted her head ready for his lips.

"You guys need help?" Lavender asked walking in.

Hermione jumped back, "Oh no we're fine!"

"Ok," Lavender smiled.

Draco looked at Hermione, "So should I levitate it to the living room?"

_So he doesn't want to mention that we almost kissed? _"Yes, and I'll bring the plates."

Draco nodded. _Fine don't mention what almost happened. _

They entered the living room where everyone was seating talking. Draco's eyes wondered to Hermione, he had to admit she looked good, really good. _That's great, an attraction, just what I need! _

Hermione meanwhile was assessing him, _Jerk, prat, idiot, snotface…Grow up Hermione, you're attracted to him! End __of story!_

"So when are we all going away together?" Ginny asked snapping Hermione out of her thought.

"What?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Our annual trip to Scotland," Ginny said.

"You're pregnant," Harry reminded her.

"We can still drive up!" Ginny pleaded.

"I'll think about it," Harry said firmly.

"It's getting late," Lavender noted the time.

Rain began to pour outside as it turned eleven.

"Time flies huh?" Blaise said as they walked to the fireplace.

"Ginny and I will apparate," Harry said taking Ginny's hand. "Thanks for a lovely evening."

"Anytime," Hermione smiled.

"Goodbye," Draco smiled pleasantly as they went and then they turned to Lavender and Blaise who flooed.

"I'm exhausted," Hermione sighed.

"With the amount of effort you put in what do you expect," Draco replied.

"I put 100 into everything," she said as they walked up the stairs.

"I know," Draco muttered following her.

Hermione changed into her night clothes first and got into bed. She fell asleep straight away. Draco emerged from the bathroom to see Hermione sleeping. He smirked. He got into bed and turned off the lights. He had been asleep for a few minutes before the storm began.

What felt like hours later he woke. He heard thunder roaring outside, and lightening lit the room. He looked over to see Hermione's face, which was white with fear. She shook completely as the thunder roared again. She grabbed the duvet tightly.

Draco watched her, she hadn't realised he was awake. She was turning and tossing and whimpering a little.

"Granger you awake?" he asked purposely.

"Y…yes!" She jumped as thunder roared again.

"Scared are we?"

"F…fuck yourself," she managed to croak out.

"Charming."

She jumped again. Draco analysed her face closely. She was really frightened, he had never seen her so scared.

"Why you so scared?" he whispered.

"None your business," she snapped.

"Fine," he replied. "Stop tossing then I need to sleep!"

"Sorry," she whispered. She turned onto her left to face the window and hugged herself. She whimpered.

Draco sighed quietly, he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What…" Hermione whispered.

"Look if someone comforts you, wouldn't it make you feel better?" Draco asked.

"Usually Ginny…" Hermione sighed. "When I stay at the burrow or at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. He had his arm around her and slowly he felt her hand on his arm, holding tightly. Instinctively he pulled her closer. She turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Not doing it for you," he replied.

Hermione smiled into his chest, she did feel safe. Draco waited until she was finally asleep before falling asleep himself, still holding her.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Fluffy don't you think? Let me know! **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming! :D**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Draco and Hermione have no choice but to celebrate their 'anniversary', see what Draco has in store for Hermione..._


	11. Anniversary

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 11:**

**Anniversary**

A week passed, neither mentioned the almost kiss nor the night of the storm. They just went back to normal, going to work, talking to their friends and today was their anniversary. Hermione knew Draco had planned something, for the sake of the press but he had also told Hermione that they deserved a day of fun, just fun. One thing they had agreed on was no presents.

Hermione woke up ready to go, Draco wasn't around. She found a note on the bed telling her to dress casually. Hermione obliged. She took a shower, and dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt, she put on trainers and left her hair out before heading downstairs. She looked around.

"MALFOY!" She shouted, she had been doing that all week because it annoyed him.

No answer. That was unusual. She entered the kitchen where Ducky was waiting.

"Miss, Master Malfoy just went out, he told me Miss to make you toast and only toast miss," Ducky smiled, handing her a plate with a toast on it.

"Um…thanks," Hermione smiled, she sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and wondered where Draco was, when she was done, Ducky told her to go to the front of the house.

Hermione was smiling like a Cheshire cat when she saw the black limo waiting for her and Draco standing beside it, in dark loose jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Wow," Hermione smiled.

The driver opened the door for them.

"Like?" he whispered as he followed her in.

"Yes!" Hermione laughed. "Where we going?"

"Black Trage Park," Draco answered as the limo began to move.

"Isn't that a wizarding amusement park?"

"Yeah, please tell me you've been before?"

"No," Hermione replied. "With the war and all…"

"Well it's a first experience thing then. I was going to rent out the whole park…"

"You didn't though, did you?"

"Did you want me to?"

"No! Half the fun of amusement parks is the crowds and everyone looking a mess and going on rides together!"

"That's what I thought so I didn't," Draco smiled. "But we don't have to queue up anywhere if we don't want."

Hermione nodded as she opened the window and looked outside, "Um Malfoy…are we…are we flying?"

Draco chuckled, "Yes. Like I'd have a muggle limo."

Hermione smiled, "Today is going to be so much fun!"

"It better be," Draco replied. "And there's a surprise for the evening too."

"Ooo tell me!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Malfoy stop being a prat and tell me."

"Granger I don't think you understand the concept of surprise."

"No but I want to…"

"We're here," Draco announced as the driver opened their door.

Hermione stepped out first, Draco held her hand and led her in. She gasped at the sight. There were hundreds of rides, tall, small, whatever but they weren't…normal. Unlike Muggle rides the rollercoaster's weren't staying on the track, they were flying off it in every direction. The bumper cars were hovering in the air. People were turning invisible from the water ride.

"This is…" Hermione began but realised there was no word for it.

"What do you want to go on first?" Draco asked her.

"Um…you choose."

"A rollercoaster?"

"Yea."

"Ok what about Black Death?"

Hermione nodded as he draped his arm around her shoulder, "Black death…won't kill me will it?"

"No never!" Draco laughed.

"What is it like?"

The queue for the ride was huge, so Draco just walked to the front and the man let them through.

"It's in the dark, it will go in any direction," Draco warned as they strapped themselves.

"Give me your hand," Hermione said.

"Scared already?" he asked.

"No…you know you'll get scared so I thought…you know I'd hold your hand."

Draco gave his hand to her, she clutched it tightly.

"Thanks," Draco held in a laugh.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied as the ride began. _Not so bad…just back and forth and OH DEAR LORD!_

The ride was going vertically up at 100mph! Hermione screamed and held onto Draco's hand tightly. Then it stopped in that position mid air.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

Draco turned to face her, "Relax, it hasn't even started yet."

"What?" she shouted.

"I did warn you."

Hermione didn't just say anything.

"Just keep hold of my hand," Draco smiled at her. _Did she call me Draco?_

It started again, it weaved in and out of the darkness into the light, round and round. Hermione could no longer distinguish which direction the ride was going in. She was so happy when it was over.

She ran out with Draco behind her to the counter where their photos were.

Draco laughed. His blonde hair looked static and Hermione's curls looked like they had a life of their own.

"We'll take a copy of ours," Draco smiled and paid for the photo. Hermione looked at the photo and didn't say anything.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"That was…scary!" Hermione complained. "Every direction! In the dark!"

Draco waited for her to continue and tell him that she wanted to go home, but she didn't.

"Let's do it again!" Hermione laughed.

"I thought you hated it? You were scared? You nearly broke my hand!"

"I know!" Hermione grinned. "But that's the point of these rides, to get scared! Let's do it again!"

"How about a water ride?"

"As long as it doesn't turn me invisible!"

"No not that one, Splash. 200 metre waves hit you!" Draco explained. "As you go down the track."

"200 metres? Will we live?"

"Yes smarty pants, we're wizards and witches, it won't kill you…just bruise you a little."

Hermione laughed, "Come on then!"

X X X X X X

They went onto the water ride and both were completely drenched, they went on a few more rollercoasters', bumper cars and even a merry go wheel.

"I want that one!" Hermione pointed to a huge red teddy bear on the stall.

"Win it for your wife sir," the man working there said.

"How?" Draco asked looking at the swimming pool.

"Well sir, it's easy really. You eat some gillyweed and enter the pool, the teddy bear will be in a bag behind the merpeople, get it off them and its yours, and you have about seven minutes before I take you out of the water," the man explained.

"Sounds dangerous," Hermione worried. "Never mind I don't want it."

"I'll try it, for the red bear," Draco said ignoring her.

"WHAT?" Hermione looked at him. "Not all merpeople are friendly you idiot! What you think you're doing?"

"Winning you a bear," Draco grinned. "I love a challenge."

"Well step right up young man," the man smiled at him.

Draco took the gillyweed and entered the swimming pool. Hermione waited anxiously. _Why is he being an idiot? What if something happens to him, then what am I to do?_

Draco hadn't returned in five minutes. Hermione waited, the next two minutes were the longest of her life. She felt her heart stop at one point thinking that Draco had drowned somehow. The man assured her that he hadn't. After the full seven minutes Draco came out of the water clutching the bag with the red bear.

He jumped out of the water, Hermione ran up to hug him. Draco was surprised but hugged her back. This was their first real embrace. Hermione stepped back embarrassed and wet.

"Here," Draco handed her the bear.

She held it tightly.

"Well done sir," the man smiled as Hermione and Draco walked away.

"How did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"I asked nicely," Draco replied.

"Liar," Hermione sighed.

"Ok I tricked them. There were three. Distract one, laugh with that one and the other two get curious, swim around the tail, grab the bag and then swam really really fast."

Hermione smiled, "For my bear."

"For your bear."

"So, more rides?" Hermione smiled.

"As long as I don't have to swim anymore!" Draco took her hand and led her to another ride.

X X X X X X

After hours and hours of going on rides, and with random photographers appearing, Draco and Hermione decided it was time for dinner as they had both not eaten since breakfast.

"So, are we going home?" Hermione asked as they left the amusement park.

"No," Draco replied. "Well yes but only to get changed."

"Then where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Wait and see Granger," Draco smiled.

"The concept of surprise," Hermione remembered him saying.

Draco chuckled as he apparated them both to the manor.

"What you want me to wear?" Hermione asked. "Casual, formal…"

"Just take a bath, a long one if you want and your outfit will be waiting for you."

"Fine, why not?" Hermione smiled.

Draco meanwhile headed to the guest bathroom, he needed to change too. _Why am I going all out for an anniversary? For the papers, for appearance sake__…it has been fun though…definitely fun!_

Hermione meanwhile took a nice long bath before entering the bedroom. There was a white box on the bed, with a red bow on top. Hermione opened it and gasped at the dress. It was a thin spaghetti strapped gold dress, floor-length but there was a cut from the bottom to mid-thigh. It looked gorgeous. Hermione quickly applied her make-up and dried her hair before putting it on. She smiled at her reflection. She used her own company's hair product to straighten her hair.

Draco entered the bedroom in a black suit, "Perfect fit."

"I love it!" Hermione grinned. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful."

"It's the dress."

"Probably," Draco smirked.

Hermione threw a pillow at him, "You're meant to be gentleman like and say no it's you."

"No it's you."

Hermione laughed, "Oh shut up. Come on lets go."

Draco smiled as he held her hand and apparated them. Hermione struggled for breath at the sight in front of her. She was standing on a beach. No, not just any beach, the most beautiful beach she had ever seen. The sand was pure white, not yellow like in Britain, but white. The water wasn't murky or dark, no it had blue and turquoise in it, it was clean, it was all so beautiful. The sun was shining but lowering, Hermione assumed the sun would set in half an hour or an hour.

"Wow," Hermione chocked out. "Where are we?"

"Whitehaven Beach, Queensland, Australia," Draco answered.

"It's gorgeous…"

"I know, come on," Draco smiled.

He walked beside her down the beach to a place he had got his elves to set up on the sand. Hermione smiled. There was a table with three candles lit in the centre and a harp playing magically.

"Before you say the water will come up, it won't. Put a magical ward on it," Draco said.

"This is…romantic Malfoy."

"I know, the press will love it. We can enjoy it. Everyone wins."

He pulled the chair for her and she sat down, letting the light cool breeze hit her skin. She smiled as the food began to appear.

"So you rented out the beach?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her prawn cocktail.

"Yes," Draco smiled. "Much better like this."

Hermione nodded, "I love it."

"Did you name the bear?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"No, I named the bear after you."

"Oh. Most people have their first child named after them or a grandchild, I get a bear named after me!"

Hermione laughed, "Better then a pet."

"True," Draco grinned.

They ate in silence for a bit before Draco spoke, "So um, why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"How do you know I haven't always been afraid?"

"I remember sixth year, we were patrolling together once and there was a storm outside. You weren't scared then."

"Oh," Hermione replied.

Draco waited patiently.

"It's well…when I sent my parents off to Australia, there was a storm and well it hit me I was on my own. Ever since thunderstorms scare me."

Draco nodded, "We're in Australia now."

"I noticed but I don't know where they are exactly. They could be anywhere."

Draco nodded again, "Miss them a lot don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"I miss my parents just as much."

Hermione looked at him, "Malfoy, I'm sorry…I forgot…I'm such a bimbo sometimes."

"Its fine, forget all that, it's our five year anniversary after all!" Draco grinned.

"Where did the years go?" Hermione joked.

"So, you had fun today?" Draco asked while they ate dessert.

"Yes! You do know we're going back to that amusement park again right?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Hermione Granger?"

Hermione giggled, "Shut up!"

Draco smiled, "Out of curiosity what would be your perfect date?"

"Mine, hmm…other than a beach rented out and dinner during sunset, my second perfect date would be something casual…dinner, DVDs, that kind of thing."

"DVDs?"

"Muggle thing. Films, like…oh I can't explain it, we'll do it sometime."

"Sure."

"So, what would your perfect date be?"

"I don't know, a concert or something maybe and then just talking."

"Never had you down as a talker Malfoy."

"That's because I didn't talk to you."

"Fair point."

They had finished eating, the sun had set and the moon was up.

"How about a moonlight walk?" Draco asked.

"And talking?" Hermione joked standing.

"Always the comedian Granger."

They walked side by side down the beach. The moon shone brightly, it's reflection was clear in the water which looked darker now but still clear. Hermione smiled at it but she shivered feeling the night breeze.

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"A little," she replied.

He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He didn't reply. She was changing him, and he knew it. What was worse, was that she knew it. But right now he didn't care, he liked having Hermione around. Just the companionship, the friendship he had with her now, it was nice. Before…before Dumbledore had sent them into the future, all they did was argue. Draco didn't like his life back then much. His parents were always in France, his friends followed him around like he was some sort of leader and then he changed sides. He joined the order. His friends resented that…everyone except Blaise Zabini but everyone else did. When Blaise wasn't around, he felt alone, completely lost and alone, he looked forward to his encounters with Hermione, at least it was something to do.

Hermione admitted she liked this Draco, the one that called her names in a teasing manner rather than in an insulting manner. Back before she entered the future, she didn't like her life, she didn't hate it but she didn't enjoy it. Everything was about the war, her parents weren't around, Ron was always blowing her off randomly and Harry was too busy preparing for death. This life, this time even though it was in the future, she enjoyed it. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much, talked so much or even had this much fun.

Hermione looked over to Draco who was lost in thought, "You okay?"

Draco turned to her, "Yeah."

Hermione smiled, "Time to go home?"

Draco nodded as he offered his hand to her, she held it tightly as they apparated back to the Manor.

"I had fun Draco," she whispered when they got into bed.

"Me too," he replied before falling asleep holding his wife.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Still fluffy hehe! I told you it would be fluffy! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming! :D The Last chapter was my most reviewed chapter in the fic! So I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Hermione gets her dream date…and Draco tries to use a DVD player! :D_


	12. Movie Night

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 12:**

**Movie Night**

Hermione was ready for work it was Draco who wasn't in the mood to work.

"Well what do you want to do?" Hermione asked him over breakfast.

"Anything," Draco replied. "Just don't want to go to work."

"You have to go to work, appearance's sake."

"I hate appearances."

Hermione sighed. He was being impossible again.

"Why don't you go to work and I…sleep?" Draco offered.

"No," Hermione replied.

"I can take a day off if I want."

"You already took our anniversary off and two days after that. Today you have to go in."

"What are you my mother?"

"No worse, I'm your wife!"

Draco chuckled, "Fine if I go to work, what do I get?"

"What you get? Satisfaction of a hard day's work."

"Please! Like I work, I sit around and boss people around, that is not hard. Even Weasley could do that…on second thought he couldn't."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You make my mean side come out!" Hermione protested.

"I know," Draco laughed.

"Ok how about this," Hermione offered. "If you go to work then we'll watch a DVD tonight, like I talked about."

"Ok deal," Draco replied, he was curious to find out what was so good about DVDs.

"Oh we don't have a TV, we can't watch a film without a TV!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hold on I thought we were watching a DMC not a film. What's a film?"

"A DVD, not a DMC. A DVD has a film on it but it doesn't matter we don't have a TV."

"Then go buy one," Draco said.

"What?"

"Well if you want something, you go out and buy it."

Hermione thought about it, "Ok I'll go buy it."

"And I can take a day off work to go with you, after all you need someone with you."

Hermione sighed, "Fine but tomorrow we both go to work."

"Deal."

"You do know we have to get a TV from muggle London."

Draco looked at her, horror struck, "Actually maybe I'll go to work."

"No way!" Hermione laughed. "We're going to buy a TV, then you can go work in the afternoon."

"So what I don't have to go to work and punish myself by going to a Muggle shopping place instead?"

"Yep," Hermione smiled. "We leave in fifteen minutes, so get dressed."

Hermione left before Draco could say anything else. Draco sighed, when had she had such a hold over him? He was spending too much time with her and he knew it but he didn't want to spend time with anyone else, that thought scared the life out of him.

Hermione, meanwhile couldn't wait to take Draco to muggle London. This would be fun. She could finally see what he was like around muggles and how he acted. She enjoyed spending time with him. _He makes me laugh, makes me smile and to be honest I don't hate spending time with him, I like it…it never gets boring with him. _

She dressed in three quarter length jeans and a halter neck. For middle of March it was getting hot which was odd, but she assumed it was probably a random day in March again. It happens like that in Britain. There would be storms for weeks and then randomly the hottest day of the year would occur in March! Typical British weather.

Draco was waiting for her downstairs, when she came down.

"So where exactly we going?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking we head to London city but then you might make a scene so we better head to somewhere quieter," Hermione replied.

"I will not make a scene!" Draco argued.

"I'm sure you won't," Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm.

She apparated them to a mall in East London, it was busy but not as busy as the city centre would be. Draco was walking with her and trying not to touch a single muggle. Hermione silently chuckled at this but didn't say anything. Then they finally reached an electronics store.

"Wow," Draco whispered as they entered.

There were rows of MPs, computers, laptops, phones and at the back TVS.

Hermione analysed all of them and decided she wanted a 40 inch flat screen, "I like this."

Draco looked at it, "A bit small isn't it."

"It's a 40 inch screen."

"Yea but that one's the biggest here," Draco pointed to a 64 inch TV.

"So?"

"Well bigger the better, more expensive and all."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Typical Malfoy."

"Right so what do we do know? Shrink it and leave?"

"No we pay for it and get it delivered to us."

"I don't want it delivered, I can take it!"

"With what? We can't carry a huge TV out of here and we can't set it up ourselves…well I probably could but not the point!"

"Fine, I'll agree to stupid muggles delivering it."

"Deliveries take a few days."

"No!" Draco said. "I want it today."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"

Draco chuckled.

"We need a DVD player too," Hermione said.

"Leave it to me."

They walked over to the checkout and filled the necessary forms. Draco used his wand to make sure he got his TV delivered by 6pm and he got himself a free DVD player. Draco smirked as they left the shop.

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione muttered.

"I got the TV didn't I?" Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed.

"Now where do we get DVS's?"

"DVD's, how hard is it to remember?"

"Oh I remember it, I just like to annoy you!"

Hermione sighed, "You're going to work now."

"I'm what?" Draco asked.

"Going to work. Shopping is done!"

Draco sighed, "What about the DVDs?"

"I'll get them."

"Fine, I'll go to work." Draco muttered.

"You're like a child, trying to get out of school."

"Whatever," Draco sighed as they exited the mall and went back to the alleyway they appeared at. Draco left to go to work while Hermione apparated to the closest HMV. She entered the shop and picked up as many DVDs as she could. All the time her mind was on Draco. _He has his good days and his bad…today wasn't bad but he was annoying…entertaining but annoying, I wonder what kind of films he would like? Probably ones with a lot of action…maybe I should get horror as well?_

X X X X X X X

Draco entered his office with a smile. Tina looked disappointed that Hermione was not with him. Draco was bored as soon as lunch time was over. He wanted to go home, talk to Hermione, have fun with her rather than be stuck here. Harry entered his office just before 2pm.

"You don't work for me do you?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled, "No, just paying a visit."

"You mean Ginny probably left something here and sent you to get it."

"Yeah there's that too."

"Whipped mate," Draco laughed. "Take a seat."

Harry sat down, "So how's work?"

"Boring," Draco sighed, his eyes wandered to the picture of Hermione on his desk.

"DRACO!" Harry called.

"Huh?" Draco said.

"You were lost in thought," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm bored, want to go home."

"And you say I'm whipped!"

"Whatever Potter."

Harry grinned, "I'm off, see you later."

"See ya," Draco replied. _I am not whipped! I'm not even in a real relationship! _

He told Tina he was leaving now and she just smiled weakly at him. Draco entered the elevator and sighed. _My secretary has a crush on my wife…weird. _He apparated back to his house where Hermione was making room in the second living room for the TV. She was surprised that Malfoy Manor had a lot of plugs. She was moving one of the sofas back when Draco grabbed her by the waist. Hermione screamed and Draco laughed. He let her go and she hit him on the chest.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said for the second time today. "That was so…I was scared you ferret!!"

"Come on Beaver, it was just a bit of fun," Draco smiled. "And why are you moving my sofas?"

"Our sofas, and it's to make space."

"I meant why you moving them without magic."

Hermione couldn't answer, she had forgotten she was a witch.

"So why are you back from work?" Hermione asked changing the conversation.

"Because I am," Draco replied. "I'm going to change. Be back in a bit."

He apparated upstairs, while Hermione waited for the doorbell to ring and finally it did. She went to the door, she had ordered the house elves to remain hidden and she had hidden her wand before opening the door. Two hulky men stood there. One with dark hair, one with blonde.

"Afternoon darling," the one with the dark hair smiled. "I'm Bill, we're here to deliver your TV and DVD player."

"Yeah," Hermione replied, she felt uncomfortable with the way the man – Bill – was looking at her. "Do I need to sign anything?"

"Just here darling," Bill said handing her a clipboard.

Once it was signed the two opened their van and took out the TV, Hermione led them to the location that she wanted the TV to be set up.

"So Darling, live alone in this house?" Bill asked while the blonde one went to get the DVD player.

"No," she replied.

"Maybe sometime you could give me a tour of this place," he smiled at her.

Hermione felt literally sick, "I'm pretty sure my _husband_ won't like that."

"Married?" he grinned. "Not a problem."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "Just do your work or else."

"Or else what?" he stepped forward.

"Or else you'll end up in the river Thames in a hundred pieces," Draco's voice interrupted the conversation.

Bill wanted to respond, his mouth was open ready to talk, he turned to face Draco and closed his mouth. Draco looked angry and to Bill he looked like someone in power, someone who could chop him up and chuck him in the Thames.

"Yes sir," Bill said as the blonde man returned. The two silently set up the TV.

Hermione walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him, and placed her head on his chest. Draco involuntarily put his hand around Hermione's waist. He led her into the hallway.

"Brute," Draco muttered. "Maybe I should chuck him into the Thames."

Hermione sighed, "No, it's typical delivery men thing. Delivery men and builders always hit on married women."

"Really?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, she realised she was still in his arms but decided that she didn't want to move.

"We're done," the blonde man said when they came out of the room. "Any problems, then call us. Our number is on the receipt which we left on the coffee table."

"Thanks," Draco said and shook his hand.

He glared at Bill as he left.

"So when do we watch the film?" Draco asked as Hermione moved away from him and into the TV room.

"We can start now, I've got enough films," Hermione smiled. "It's only 4, so we should watch a comedy or something now and then horror when it gets dark. Oh and we have to order pizza! Or Ducky could make us some!"

Hermione was babbling and Draco just nodded. He sat on the sofa ready for the film or whatever Hermione said. She put in a round disc into the small silver thing, Draco watched with interest. Then she switched on the TV. Images appeared. Draco was shocked. It was like moving pictures but they actually talked…_who would have thought muggles would make this? _He watched as the title came up: JUST LIKE HEAVEN. He had never seen a film before. Hermione snuggled up to him as the pictures began to move. She used her wand to close the curtains and turn off the other lights in the room. She saw Draco's face light up as the film started, she grinned as they watched silently.

X X X X X

Ducky had made them pizza and after Just Like Heaven, they ate in front of the TV.

"I just think it was a bit too lovey dovey," Draco said.

"Total man thing!" Hermione sighed.

"Are they all like that?"

"No the films are like books, they can come in different genres."

"So we can watch something…horror you said right?"

Hermione nodded, "The Exorcist, it scares the shit out of me!"

"Language!" Draco laughed. "Can I put the thing in?"

"DVD, and yes," Hermione handed him the box.

"What do I do?"

"You have the remote?"

Draco nodded.

"Ok, click eject, the little triangle with the rectangle below it," Hermione said, "No idiot! Not the triangle on its own! Your playing JUST LIKE HEAVEN again!"

"So what do I do know?" Draco asked.

"Press the square shape button. DRACO THE SQUARE BUTTON NOT THE RED CIRCLE!"

"MALFOY WILL YOU JUST LISTEN! FINALLY AT LEAST YOU STOPPED THE FILM! PRESS EJECT!"

"Stop shouting Granger!"

"Do the right thing then!"

"I have!"

"Right now take the Just Like Heaven DVD out and give it to me," Hermione said, he did. "Put the one I gave you in, good. Now close…good now press the triangle that you pressed before. NO NOT THE EJECT BUTTON! THE TRIANGLE ON ITS OWN! DRACO MALFOY!"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE, I'M DOING IT OK?"

Hermione silenced herself. He had called her Hermione, for the first time when they were alone.

He finally set the DVD player up and came back to sit beside her, "There, sorted."

"About time," Hermione muttered as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Right so when's the horror start?"

"In a bit, but be warned when I get scared I might scratch."

"Noted," Draco smiled.

Draco didn't really think she would get scared but to his shock, she dug her nails into him as soon as the first scene started. He watched with interest, he enjoyed this much better than the other film, even though Hermione was jumping on him every five seconds, he admitted to himself that he enjoyed that part too. The film ended and Hermione put on the Director's cut on. Draco watched with intrigue as he saw how the film was made.

"Did you see that Granger?" he turned towards her. He held in a laugh as he saw that she was asleep. "Trust you to go to sleep."

He switched off the DVD using his wand and the TV too, then he cradled Hermione in his arms before apparating upstairs. She was in her jeans, _what am I meant to do?_

He grabbed his wand and placed his shirt on her, then magically he made her clothes move through the shirt. He then got into bed himself.

"D…Draco," Hermione opened her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered lying face to face.

"I…am," she replied, the sleep evident in her eyes.

"Just sleep then," Draco smiled at her, his hands reached and caressed her cheeks. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: That was a nice long chapter don't you think?**

**Well guys, the story has reached 400 reviews! :D So thank you everyone for reviewing! :D I hope to get to 500 soon, so review! :D hehe!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! :D**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__A day in the office and Hermione begins to plan how to return the favour of her dream date to Draco…._


	13. Planning

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 13: **

**Planning**

Hermione woke the next morning confused. The last thing she remembered was the film and now she was in bed. She looked down at her clothes, the green silk shirt clung to her body tightly. It reached her knees. She turned to Draco who was still asleep, he was in his flannel trousers. Hermione then remembered Draco carrying her up, her eyes had opened once, but he hadn't noticed and then they were in bed…she smiled at the memory. Last night was amazing. She got up slowly and headed downstairs.

That was her dream date. _He watched the film for me…what was his dream date again…concert and talking…I can do that. _

"Ducky," Hermione called.

Ducky appeared, "Yes Miss."

"Draco's favourite band it's that band…what's it called again…"

"Death by Potions?" Ducky recalled.

"That's it," Hermione beamed. _I did see that poster in his room once, before the second war started. _

"Why Miss, if I can ask Miss?"

"Yes you can ask, ask whatever you want, whenever you want!" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you miss, thank you!"

"Is there a concert for them anytime soon, I need you to find out," Hermione smiled.

"Yes Miss," Ducky smiled.

"And if it's too many weeks into the future then can we, I don't know pay them for a private concert?" Hermione suggested.

"I'll find out Miss," Ducky disappeared.

Hermione smiled, she was still in Draco's shirt. She headed back upstairs, Draco was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Hermione smiled.

Draco looked her up and down and smirked, "Morning."

"Thanks for bringing me up yesterday and the shirt," Hermione smiled from the doorway.

"You look better in that shirt then in I do," Draco smirked as he got up.

Hermione blushed. Draco made his way to the bathroom, leaving Hermione standing there. She went over to the bed and decided she'd make it, instead of making Ducky do it.

"Rolly," Hermione called.

"Yes Miss," Rolly appeared.

"Tell Ducky that what we talked about is a secret, she can talk to house elves but Draco can't know yet ok?" Hermione whispered hearing the shower run in the bathroom.

"Yes Miss," Rolly smiled and left.

Hermione cleaned up the room a bit before Draco came out and Hermione entered the bathroom. Draco sighed, he knew today he had to stay at work today, maybe he could get Hermione to join him. He headed down to breakfast and waited for Hermione to come down before he ate. She finally did come and sat down opposite him.

"So are you coming to work today?" Draco asked.

"Why, are you actually going in today?" Hermione grinned.

"Funny," Draco replied.

"Yes I will come into work today for a bit, but then this afternoon Lavender and Ginny are coming over."

"For a bitching session?" Draco grinned.

"Now who's trying to be funny?"

Draco smiled. A genuine smile and Hermione felt herself melt. She didn't show him that he had affected her but she was, her insides were doing flips.

Draco watched her, he couldn't help but smile around her, there was something about her that just made him feel…well…good about himself.

"We better get going," Draco said once he had finished.

Hermione stood, it was a habit now for Draco to walk up to her and grab her hand before apparating them to their destination. So this morning was no different, he apparated them outside the company.

"It must have been you who decided Apparation to not be allowed in the building," Draco said as they entered.

"Yeah and I bet you did put up a fight."

"And then gave in."

Hermione smiled as they entered the elevator. Tina was ecstatic to see them as usual and once Draco had closed the door behind them, he burst out laughing.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"You…" he laughed. "You haven't figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

"Tina has a crush on you!"

Hermione was stunned, "Shut up! She does not."

"She so does," Draco laughed. "Aww my wife is being crushed on by my secretary."

"Draco Malfoy, shut your mouth!" Hermione said sternly. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

Draco was quiet, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Don't," Hermione warned. _He can't be right, I'm never going to be the same around Tina again…_

Draco didn't say anything, "Look it's normal. There must be women who have had crushes on you before."

"No never."

"Oh well, first time for everything."

"Not funny Malfoy."

Draco sighed as Hermione sat at her desk. She was lost in thought again. He watched her closely. This was normal for her, Draco had seen time and time again, Hermione losing herself in thought when she was either worked up, worried or bothered about something. He did that too, he knew it, lose himself in thought. But he was different from her, she would ignore everything around her until someone snapped her out of it. Him, well he knew what was happening around him and he could snap himself out of his thoughts. Hermione was learning to do that too, he had noticed over the last few weeks. He was so tempted to enter her mind, but he knew that was an invasion of privacy, that she probably would kill him for right now. So he decided that he'd just do his work. He began to open folders when Tina knocked at the door.

"When did you put a glass in that door?" Hermione asked looking at the door.

"Explain later. Come in," Draco said.

Tina walked in and smiled, "Sir you have an appointment with Mr Saltana this afternoon, the man who owns Potions and More in Louis Alley in France."

"What now?" Draco asked.

"No, in an hour. He'll be here in an hour."

"Thanks for reminding me," Draco smiled at her as she left.

"That door was solid before," Hermione said.

"I know but I saw the mirror, glass thing when Blaise was testing his potion so I decided I want one on the door."

"So glass on this side, a mirror on the other," Hermione said. "I can't believe I didn't notice the mirror."

Draco shrugged.

"Since you have a meeting, I might as well get home and get ready for Ginny and Lavender's visit," Hermione stood.

"Ok," Draco hid the disappointment. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah. Bye," she smiled at him.

"Bye," he said as he watched her leave. He didn't want her to go but she had to. _When did I become so attached to her?_

Hermione left the building and headed straight home. She took off her smart robes and slipped into jeans and a t-shirt. She sent owls to Ginny and Lavender asking them to join her earlier then they had planned.

"Ducky, did you find out about Death by Potions?" Hermione asked the house elf as she did her hair.

"Yes Miss, there concert is in a few months."

Hermione sighed, "Owl them, offer them 750,000 galleons to play a private concert and if they can do it tomorrow, I'll raise that to 850,000."

"Yes Miss," Ducky smiled and left.

Hermione continued to do her hair. 850,000 was a lot but not to the Malfoys. She made more than that with her potion company in two months. It wouldn't be missed. She headed downstairs and Ginny and Lavender had already arrived. They went to the garden to eat their lunch.

"So how's it going?" Lavender asked Ginny.

"Two weeks to go, two weeks," Ginny repeated. "Can't believe six weeks have gone so fast."

"Soon you'll be a mum!" Hermione smiled.

"I know," Ginny rubbed her belly. "And you two will be aunts."

The other two smiled just as Ducky came back.

"Miss, they said yes Miss, for tomorrow night," Ducky beamed.

"Ok, tell them they'll get paid tomorrow. Then I need someone to go to Gringotts and withdraw that amount." Hermione used her wand to write a permission slip.

"Yes Miss, I'm on it Miss," Ducky smiled.

Hermione was beaming.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I just got Death by Potion to do a private show tomorrow," Hermione grinned.

"Really?" Lavender asked. "Why?"

"Draco loves them," Hermione smiled. "Oh where am I going to get them to perform…oh the ballroom I guess."

"Yeah sounds good," Ginny smiled.

"You guys should come and Ron, Harry, Neville and Hannah," Hermione made a mental list to send owls later.

"Yay!" Ginny laughed. "Harry loves them too."

"Good, it's a small party then," Hermione sighed, looking forward to tomorrow.

"Why are you going all out?" Lavender asked. "You just had your anniversary and your wedding anniversary is in August."

"For the sake of it. Yesterday we bought a muggle TV and watched films together, which is my idea of a perfect date. Draco's is concert and dinner and stuff."

"Oh," Lavender smiled. "You really really love him, even after all these years."

Hermione just smiled.

"I love films, Harry took me to a cinema a few times, I loved it!" Ginny grinned.

"I haven't been yet!" Lavender sighed. "I bet I can get Blaise to take me."

"Two purebloods unleashed in muggle London, no way!" Hermione said. "You'll make a scene."

"Fine, we'll just take one of you lot with us," Lavender smiled.

X X X X X

They conversed for a few hours and once they had left, Hermione sent the necessary owls before going back to the photo albums. She had been wondering about crookshanks, she scanned the photos but she was nowhere to be seen. She then found a folder of documents, before she could look, Draco entered the room.

"What you doing?" he asked.

Hermione turned to him, "Working out what happened to crookshanks."

"That furball?"

"Cat!" Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. You found anything?"

"Documents," Hermione opened the folder.

Draco sat on the floor beside her and looked at it.

"Marriage Certificate, we were married on August 23rd," Hermione said. "Three years this August."

"You think we'll be back before that anniversary?"

"Hope so," Hermione replied. Draco looked confused. "Not that this isn't fun but we need to go back soon. We can't stay here forever."

"True," Draco agreed as he saw the death certificates.

"There's one for Crookshanks," Hermione sighed and closed the folder. "Mystery solved I guess."

Draco didn't know what to say, "Um…"

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything. Crookshanks is in a better place, I have to believe that."

Draco smiled at her, "If it was me, I'd be depressed by now."

"Well lucky it's me then," Hermione smiled standing. "Oh and your coming home from work around three tomorrow, got it?"

"Why?"

"Because I have something planned."

"Like?"

"It's a surprise."

Draco chuckled, he couldn't help wonder what she had planned. He was definitely looking forward to it.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Another chapter, which I hope you all have enjoyed! I loved all the reviews I received and I would love more so keep them coming! :D**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__The private concert…and a lil more…_


	14. Death By Potions

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 14:**

**Death by Potions**

Hermione was excited the next morning, she couldn't wait for the afternoon but she knew she had to get a lot ready. Sure it wasn't a proper concert, but it was his favourite band and the others were going to leave after a bit so the band could play just for Draco for an hour. Hermione was looking forward to it. After she had decided that they would go to dinner somewhere and just talk…

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had sent Draco straight to work. He did at suspicious but Hermione said she just wanted to return a favour. He didn't understand what she was on about. At one point in the morning he accused her of drinking. Hermione had laughed it off and sent him to work. She was grinning as she turned the ballroom into a more appropriate atmosphere for a concert. It was definitely going to be loud with all the magical speakers put in. she had closed off the windows so the area was dark. She was tempted to invite more people but decided against it.

She was almost ready when Draco apparated into the bedroom.

"Learn to knock," Hermione smiled at him.

Draco gaped at her. She was wearing dark black jeans and a clinging black t-shirt, which reached above her belly button and written across it was DEATH BY POTIONS.

Her hair was crimpled up and she looked like a rock chick. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Are you my surprise?" he asked her with a smirk.

"In your dreams," she laughed. "Put your concert clothes on."

"Death by Potions don't do concerts in March."

"Just do it!" Hermione told him sternly.

Draco grinned. Hermione put on her long boots over her skinny jeans. _He better appreciate all this._ Hermione had forced the others to dress as if they were going to a wild concert, after all Death by Potions weren't exactly known for their love of kittens and puppies.

She waited out in the hallway staring at the corridor; somehow in the last few weeks it was beginning to feel like home. She never thought she'd say that about Malfoy Manor. Hermione tried to pull her top down, trying to cover her belly button but Ginny insisted. Ginny who couldn't wear anything but maternity wear was dressing Hermione, how she herself would dress if she could.

"Right now what," Draco came out in his t-shirt and dark black jeans.

"Come with me," Hermione smiled.

"Not until you tell me where you're taking me," Draco insisted.

Hermione sighed, she grabbed his hand and apparated them to the ballroom-turned-concert hall.

"Surprise," she whispered, looking at Draco's face which was shocked yet happy.

"How…" he started when he heard his band play music. "No way."

"Yes I got Death by Potions to do a private concert," Hermione beamed, "And I invited the others for a while."

Draco turned to her, "I love it…but why?"

"Well," Hermione blushed. "The other day you gave me my dream date so I thought…"

"You'd return the favour," Draco finished remembering her earlier words.

Hermione nodded and before she could say anything the others started apparating in.

"Wow!" Ginny looked around. "Hermione you went all out."

"Lucky man Draco," Blaise grinned.

"Don't I know it," Draco replied

"Come on, the bands started," Lavender smiled.

"I don't dance," Harry said to Ginny.

"Me and the baby do!" Ginny smiled.

"Come on Ron!" Luna dragged Ron to the front.

Draco turned to Hermione, "So…feel like dancing?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Hermione grinned trying to walk to the front in her boots.

"Where did you get that outfit from?" Draco asked curiously.

"Her name starts with G and rhymes with Minny."

"Oh the wild child," Draco laughed.

They danced song after song. Draco couldn't help but smile at Hermione. _She did this for me…why is __she being so nice? Why can't she be a bitch and then I can hate her. How can I hate a girl who's spent__ hours here with me and someone who dressed up for me, someone who's feet must be killing by now…_

After a while the others left, Draco and Hermione were left with the band.

"Our slow song just for you two lovebirds," the lead singer Scorpius grinned as they tuned the music down.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and grinned as she blushed. He held her close to him, he feared she might be able to hear his heart beating. He didn't know that she feared the same thing. She slowly looked up into his cold grey eyes, which suddenly felt warm…she blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Hermione this was really thoughtful," he whispered.

"We still have dinner and the talking part," Hermione smiled.

"Talking," Draco repeated with a chuckle.

"Yes," Hermione said wrapped her hands around his neck a little tighter.

Draco smiled down at her. Just as he was thinking about how red her lips were, the band began to play rock music. Hermione and Draco stood rooted to the spot, until finally Hermione stepped back blushing. They listened to a few more songs until it was time for the band to go. Hermione thanked them and Draco got to meet them properly.

Hermione was grinning after the band left.

"So, where we going for dinner?" Draco asked as he took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Here," Hermione replied still walking.

"In the Manor?" Draco asked.

"Not exactly," Hermione replied.

"Stop smirking."

"See how much surprises suck."

"They don't suck."

Hermione smiled as they walked into the garden.

"Hermione, it's dark."

"Aww little Draco afraid of the dark," Hermione teased.

"Haha," Draco rolled his eyes until finally Hermione and he stopped.

Draco smiled at the sight in front of him. On the hill in the garden, there sat a red picnic blanket with dishes set out and floating candles lit.

"I put a kind of bubble around the area so no bugs or anything can come and ruin this," Hermione smiled as she sat down and pulled off her boots. "Thank God."

Draco smirked as he sat down.

"Eat up before everything gets cold," Hermione said.

Draco nodded, they ate silently making general conversation, laughing at each other's jokes. When they were finished the plates and food disappeared. Draco laid down on the blanket looking up at the sky. Hermione hugged her knees closely.

"So…this talking thing," Hermione said.

"Hmm?" Draco asked.

"What you want to talk about?"

"Haven't we been talking all this time?"

"Yea but that was general Draco!"

"Since when do you call me Draco?"

"I didn't call you Draco but you called me Hermione today."

"Did not," Draco smiled.

"Whatever," Hermione laid down beside him.

Draco still laying on the floor, propped himself up on one elbow, "Don't look," he whispered, "But behind that tree directly in front of you is a reporter."

"How did he get on the property?" Hermione whispered.

"Wards are down tonight," Draco reminded her. "You let the band in and the others apparated in so…"

"I forgot," Hermione sighed.

Draco smiled, "Relax."

Hermione looked at him. His long index finger circled her belly button, she felt her breath caught in her throat. Her skin burned from his touch. Draco moved so he was closer to her and half on top.

"Grab my wand out of my pocket," Draco whispered in her ear. "And make that tree invisible."

Hermione nodded, not daring to speak. She slowly moved her hands to his jeans pocket, which he had deepened to allow his wand to fit. She grabbed his wand and carefully turned the tree invisible. Draco jumped off her and looked at the tree. There was a short plump man with dark black hair holding a camera frozen. Hermione sat up. Draco took his wand and headed to the man.

"So would you like to be locked in the lower dungeons or the upper ones?" Draco asked.

The man was quivering. Hermione watched in anticipation to see what Draco would do.

"Leave now and don't return to my property," Draco warned him.

The man ran as fast he could. Hermione was actually a little shocked. She was sure that Draco would jinx the man but he didn't. She was still shocked when he came back and sat down beside her.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"Why didn't you jinx him?" Hermione asked lying down again on his arm.

"Because I'm not evil," Draco replied arranging his arm so it was positioned around her shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," he smiled at her. "I'm not my father."

"Your father was not pure evil."

"I know," Draco sighed. "But if he didn't join Voldemort, then none of this would be happening."

"But, what he did changed you didn't it? You became who you are by learning through his mistakes."

"I guess."

"When we get back, we can change everything. I know we can't change what your father had done in the past, but we can save him and change it all…"

"If we're lucky."

"Stop being negative Draco," Hermione whispered.

"How do you do it?" Draco asked.

"Do what?"

"Live not knowing about your parents," Draco said.

"I have no choice," Hermione replied.

Draco pulled her closer to him and continued to gaze up at the stars.

"You know we've been on one official date and two unofficial," Draco stated.

"So?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I swear we said we were not going to date."

"We aren't dating."

"Then what are doing?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered.

Draco smirked, "I guess you've just lost the know-it-all title."

"Very funny," Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Dr-Malfoy…what are we doing?"

Draco shrugged, "Who knows and who cares?"

Hermione looked at him confused.

"I mean, we're having some fun while we're stuck here," Draco said. "What we do is up to us and no one else cares. Dumbledore will bring us back one day and until then we should have fun because the last few months have been…"

"Tiring, horrendous, dangerous, scary, long, bloodcurling?" Hermione offered.

"You're a know-it-all again," Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled, "I guess you're right."

"About the know-it-all thing?" Draco grinned.

"No about having some fun, might as well."

"Yes, and tonight was fun."

"Good," Hermione replied, her eyes closing.

"You better not be falling asleep."

"I'm not," Hermione yawned.

"Since what time have you been up?"

"5."

"Why?"

"Organising."

Draco smiled, "For me."

"I don't like being in debt that's all."

Draco smirked, "Its well past midnight, you want to go up?"

"Not really," Hermione replied. "I like it here."

"Me too," Draco replied.

"But we can't stay here all night," Hermione said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"No we can't," Draco sighed sitting up as well.

"I'm apparating."

"Laziness leads to obesity."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she apparated to her bedroom, soon Draco followed her.

"I thought laziness leads to obesity," Hermione mocked.

"Look if you were going to apparate, I should too."

"Why?"

"No clue," Draco said as Hermione laughed.

"You're a duffess."

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

Hermione laughed as she changed into her night gear in the bathroom, Draco did the same. She was brushing her hair when Draco came out and walked up to her.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Hmm?" she asked trying to keep calm.

"We should do this again," he said softly.

"Yes definitely, but next time a film and then the stars."

Draco chuckled.

Hermione turned to face him, she felt herself melt. She had no idea what the feeling was but she liked it.

He leaned in slowly and placed a soft, warm kiss on her cheek. Hermione blushed immediately. Draco smiled at her before getting into bed. He liked having this kind of effect on her, it was cute. He got under the duvets when Hermione finally unfroze.

"You getting in or not?" Draco asked.

"I am," Hermione replied. She slid into the bed and for the first time, other than the night of the thunderstorm, she snuggled up close to him.

Draco smiled as he held her close. _What are we doing?_

**X X X X X**

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I have been so busy!! I will update soon! :D Thanks for all the reviews! :D **

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Old Lucius had a business company, there's a party, a bit of bitching and something cute! :D hehe! _


	15. Lucius Malfoy Ltd

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 15:**

**Lucius Malfoy Ltd **

It had been a couple of days since their second unofficial date. Draco had been flat out with work, he was surprised that he understood everything, anything he didn't he got Hermione to help him. Both were becoming accustomed to their current lifestyle. There were days when they wished they were younger again but there were other days where they were happy. What neither realised is that they were falling for each other, very slowly but they were still falling.

"Mr Malfoy," Tina came in one morning.

Hermione still felt weird around her but the feeling was gradually lessening.

"Yes," Draco looked up from his pile.

"Tonight, I've scheduled in the annual Lucius Malfoy Ltd company party and the invites have been sent and accepted." Tina smiled.

"Sorry, what?" Draco looked at her.

Tina was confused, sure Draco usually forgot the dates of these parties but he did remember what they were, "Sir the annual party you have to throw for your fathers company."

Hermione looked at Draco, both confused.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "Draco's a bit…slow today. Can you get me a full guest list?"

"Yes Mrs Malfoy."

"And usually we throw normal parties right?" Hermione asked. "I was thinking we need a change, don't you Tina?"

"It is up to you Mrs Malfoy. Usually it's just a dinner party," Tina smiled.

"Hmm, let me think about that," Hermione smiled. "Get me the guest list then I'll go and organise."

Tina nodded and left.

"What company?" Hermione asked.

"My father's," Draco thought bitterly.

"The law firm?"

"Yes the dodgy law firm."

"Why are we throwing them a party?"

"I probably inherited it," Draco sighed. "So instead of working there, I let them run it and just throw them a party."

"So it's still dodgy?"

"Just because I inherited it, doesn't mean I run it. I'm the precedent like my dad was but he had control. I probably have a board who runs it for me."

Hermione nodded as Tina came back with a list. Hermione looked over it, Draco let Tina leave and came over to Hermione.

"Purebloods," Hermione thought.

"Not all nice either," Draco sighed looking at the names. "Ok go home, get everything organised."

"I can't invite anyone else can I?"

"No," Draco sighed, "Oh but look Zabini is on the list."

"At least there's someone."

"Yes. So like I said, go home and prepare. Then make sure you don't wear anything too revealing."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me. These people aren't nice, and they probably still prejudiced against muggle borns and some could be death eaters."

Hermione nodded.

"And when the dinner party starts, stay with me and only me."

"Got it," Hermione sighed, not really understanding

She left the building before apparating home.

"Ducky," Hermione smiled at the elf. "The Lucius Malfoy Ltd…well the dinner party is…"

"Tonight Miss," Ducky smiled. "Ducky is preparing a meal miss, Ducky is pleased with it Miss, but Ducky hopes Miss will approve."

"I will approve!" Hermione grinned as Ducky beamed.

After looking over the seven course meal she headed upstairs to find an outfit. _Why seven course…man I hate this…I have a bad feeling…what if something goes wrong? Why is Draco so scared of tonight? Stay with him throughout the night…why…is someone going to hurt me? Well duh, if there's former death eaters there then they will try maybe but…oh I don't know._

She searched through her wardrobe trying to follow what Draco had said. _Screw it, I can wear what I want! _She grabbed an emerald green floor length dress. The dress was an off the shoulder dress, she smiled at her reflection. She had heard Draco had returned, as Rolly had come to take his to his dress robes. Hermione entered her bedroom and Draco's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked when he regained his composure.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you listen to me! These people are prejudice towards you! If they see you like this…they might…"

Hermione sighed, she knew he was right, she just didn't like the idea of him controlling her.

She grabbed her wand and placed sleeves on her dress, the dress still hugged her but at least it wasn't revealing.

"Better," Draco muttered.

Hermione nodded, "Sorry, I just…"

"I know," Draco sighed. "Controlling issues."

"You entered my mind?"

"No," Draco sighed. "I just know."

Hermione took his arm as they headed down the stairs, ready to face their guests. Hermione was shocked to see how many people had arrived, there was some clapping as they entered and before long Draco had led her to two men and two women. Draco recognised them from when he was younger, he had also got Tina to get him records of every employee he had, just to be on the safe side.

"Mr and Mrs Rodrgies," Draco smiled. "Mr and Mrs Fray, how nice to see you."

"Oh the pleasure is ours," Mr Rodrgies replied.

"Mrs Malfoy, how are you?" Mrs Rodrgies asked.

"Well thank you, and yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Very well, thank you," she replied.

Draco was making general chit chat and then he took Hermione and moved on.

"Who were they?" Hermione whispered.

"The two men run the company, very corrupt. They both spent a few years in Azkaban at one point."

Hermione paled.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered before they went up to the next lot. "There are spells in place, no one can attack you or else they end up attacking their selves."

Hermione smiled at him, he was thoughtful at times. Hermione played the perfect hostess, spoke only when she was spoken to, completely polite, she never let go of Draco's arm. When they walked up to the Crabbe's, Hermione's tightened her grip on Draco. Draco made the conversation quick with the Crabbe's s before taking Hermione to the side.

"What happened?" he asked her with genuine worry in his eyes.

"Crabbe's…they…Crabbe's father…he nearly killed me…he didn't know it was me but he did…" Hermione recalled slowly.

Draco watched her slowly speak, "When?"

"When we went to look for the final Horcrux…after the NEWTs."

"I'll kick him out," Draco turned but Hermione pulled him back.

"No," Hermione sighed. "We can't. He comes every year."

"I can still…"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "Come on its dinner time, the nights nearly over."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and with a smile they entered the dining room and took their seats. Hermione noticed that Lavender and Blaise were near the centre of the table. Hermione noticed both the Greengrass sisters were present and they were both sending her dirty looks every few minutes. Hermione shrugged it off, she didn't care. She felt Draco's hand rest on her knee when she had spaced out, she turned to face him and smile, letting him know she was ok. _What is going on with us…_

After dinner, drinks were served in the ballroom, Hermione finally caught up with Lavender.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

"Hi," Lavender replied. "I can't believe you had to throw this party again!"

"I know!"

"And Blaise's father couldn't make it again, so Blaise had to…not that I mind coming…"

"I get it, a room full of…"

"Yeah…"

Hermione smiled, "Oh well, just once a year."

"If it was more, I would die!"

"That makes two of us!"

"Mrs Malfoy," The voice of Daphne Greengrass interrupted them. "Mrs Zabini."

"Greengrass," Lavender smiled. "Still a Miss huh?"

Daphne smirked and showed them her ring, "Soon to be Mrs Lesone."

"A lot can change in that time," Lavender smirked as Daphne laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two women, could they be any more obvious that they hated each other.

"So, Hermione," Daphne smiled at the brunette.

"Daphne," Hermione looked at her.

"Draco seems to be having a good time," Daphne smirked looking towards Draco who was standing beside Astoria and her father. They were laughing together.

"Probably a private joke," Daphne continued. "After all the two did have a fling before he got with you. Why he chose you is beyond me but the past is the past." With that Daphne left her.

Lavender sighed, "Every year she points out Astoria, had a fling with Draco. Get over it. It was two weeks."

Hermione hid the pain she felt, "Same old Daphne…"

Lavender talked some more and Hermione just nodded continuously and spoke in between.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Hermione asked her.

Lavender nodded, "Sure. You okay?"

"Just woman problems," Hermione replied.

Lavender nodded as Hermione left the room and headed up to her bedroom. _Astoria Greengrass…and Draco…I mean Malfoy…what the fuck did I expect…_a single tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away as soon as she heard the door open behind her.

"Hermione," Draco said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied still not facing him.

Draco walked towards her.

"Just go back downstairs, I'll be down in a week," Hermione said.

Draco continued to walk up to her, he turned her so she would face him. The hurt and pain was evident in her eyes.

"Hermione…" he whispered softly.

"You and Astoria had a 'fling', before we got together," Hermione said turning away from him.

Draco sighed, "I know."

"You…how…WHAT?" Hermione turned to him.

"Astoria told me," Draco sighed. "She hinted she wanted to restart that…"

Hermione saw red, "Was that the part where you laughed, joked and then accepted?"

"My wedding ring won't let me…"

"Bullshit!! We both know that there are ways to get around that rule!"

Draco sighed, "I said no."

"You wanted to though," Hermione felt her heart break, she didn't understand why.

"No I didn't," Draco said softly, trying to keep calm. "She's not the one I want."

Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it, "What?"

"I said, she is not the one I want."

Before Hermione could ask who he wanted, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Mate, your guests await you," Blaise smirked at the two. "Come on, you two can hide up in your bedroom later."

"Coming," Draco smiled at him. He turned to Hermione and stretched his arm, offering her his hand.

Hermione took it, Draco held it tightly as they went back. The rest of the evening went in a blur. Hermione stayed by Draco and then she went back to Lavender. She said goodbye to everyone, she wanted to talk to Draco, but unfortunately for her, he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm exhausted," Draco said to her. "I might just go to sleep, with work in the morning."

"It's Sunday tomorrow," Hermione reminded him.

"Yea exactly, you've given all the house elves a day off so I'll still have to do some work."

Hermione laughed.

Then he turned to her and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry with what happened with Astoria, I swear I wouldn't cheat and as for the fling…well that's something I can avoid."

Hermione didn't know how to reply, did that mean that he wanted her when they went back? She didn't ask, she was afraid of the answer.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Draco asked once they had gotten into bed.

"Whatever you want," Hermione whispered already falling asleep.

_If only you knew what I wanted. _Draco thought as he watched her fall asleep.

X X X X X X X

**X X X X X**

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I have been so busy!! I will update again soon.**

**I have to say I didn't get as many reviews as I usually would for the last chapter, any reason? **

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__THE FIRST KISS! HEHE REVIEW AND YOU WILL SEE (READ) IT!_


	16. First Kiss

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 16:**

**First Kiss**

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she saw Draco was not in bed. _Odd…stupid fool, probably gone to the office, when he realises it's a Sunday, he'll come back. _She laughed to herself as she grabbed her gown and headed down the stairs, what she didn't want was for Draco to come back angry. Hermione walked into the kitchen and was shocked at the sight in front of her. Draco Malfoy was standing over the stove cooking. Yes cooking. With a frying pan and everything!

"Oh…" Hermione managed.

Draco turned around and smirked at her shock, "What?"

"You're…cooking!"

"Yes," Draco laughed. "I can cook."

"I didn't know that!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Draco said softly. "Now sit down."

Hermione obeyed and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Not here, dining room," Draco rolled his eyes.

"You didn't clarify did you?" Hermione retorted heading to the dining room

Hermione opened the door and for the second time that morning, shock was evident on her face. The dining table was neatly set and candles were lit…in the morning! Hermione took her seat, Draco came into the room with two plates in his hand.

"Full English," he smiled as he poured her some orange juice.

"Malfoy, I can't eat all this," Hermione said.

"Eat as much as you can then."

"Is it edible?"

Draco choked on his juice, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Yes it's edible!" Draco replied.

"Sorry, was just checking!" Hermione chuckled taking a bite.

"You are not funny," Draco pouted.

Hermione chuckled as she began to eat. Draco was amused as he saw Hermione taking small bites to see if he had cooked the meat properly. Hermione knew he was watching but she didn't mind, she liked it…

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "Can we just relax today, maybe get to know each other."

"Ok," Hermione tried not to blush.

"Stop blushing," Draco laughed.

"I am not blushing!"

"So why are your cheeks red?"

"It's blusher."

"You're not wearing make- up Einstein, you just woke up."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Hermione threw a piece of toast at him.

"Oi woman, I worked really hard to make that!"

Hermione chuckled, "Aww."

Draco muttered something, Hermione just smiled at him. They made small talk before sitting themselves in the living room.

"Wearing normal clothes is better than stupid business robes," Draco smiled.

"I know," Hermione replied.

They sat in silence for a bit until Draco spoke, "So um, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red. You?"

"Green."

"Typical."

"And yours isn't?" Hermione laughed.

"Ok, so what's your favourite food? You know mine so…"

"I like spicy barbequed chicken."

"Nice."

"That's a hint."

"I am not starting up the barbeque."

"You will by lunch."

"We'll see Granger."

"We shall Malfoy."

They both started laughing.

"If the war had never happened, or when it's finished, do you think life would be like this?" Hermione asked.

"Like this?" Draco repeated.

"Calm, relaxed, laughing, joking…"

"Who knows, I can't remember a time when Voldemort wasn't talked about in my house. We'll have to see after we defeat him."

"Why did you join the light?"

Draco hesitated, "It was the only way to save my parents…whether I killed Dumbledore or not, there was a very good chance he would kill them."

Hermione nodded.

"They died in the end so maybe I made a mistake."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been thinking about it…I guess not. I mean they did die for the right reasons."

Hermione smiled at him, "Yeah as heroes not losers."

"But Voldemort is still alive."

"Barely but yes he is, in this time you mean right?"

Draco nodded, "Last time it took him what, twelve years to come back, how long will it be this time?"

"Probably sooner."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's done this before, he knows how to get his body back this time. Also this time everyone knows he's still alive."

They both sat in silence, the atmosphere had changed and they had both realised that any minute now a war could start and they would have to fight, even though this wasn't their time.

"Enough about that," Draco sighed. "You want to watch a film or something?"

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"We can talk after."

"Sure," Hermione smiled as they went into the TV room. Draco had got the hang of the DVD player but instead of putting on a film he flicked through the channels.

"That's weird, I didn't put in a disc," Draco noted.

Hermione laughed, "The TV has channels as well and I got digital put in so there's more channels."

"Channels? Like rivers?"

"No, like…different networks that show different films and sitcoms."

Draco nodded still confused.

"Let's watch this," Hermione said as Draco stopped playing with the remote. He came back and sat beside her.

"Mia, there all yellow."

"Yea it's a cartoon, that's why there yellow…Did you just call me Mia?"

"Did I?" Draco looked at her confused.

"Yes you did," Hermione said.

"Weird," Draco sighed. "Maybe future me calls you Mia."

"I like Mia."

"Fine, I'll call you Mia, a lot shorter then Granger or Her…why is he strangling his son?"

"It's a comedy, it's meant to make you laugh."

"How can a fat loaf strangling his son be funny?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't like this," Draco turned it off and turned back to Hermione. "You don't like that do you?"

"Well…sometimes," Hermione admitted.

"It's barbaric."

"That's why it's funny."

"Ridiculous."

Hermione sat back, she couldn't be bothered with this. She hadn't noticed Draco just watching her as she made herself comfortable, she didn't feel his piercing grey eyes on her. She turned to him and met his eyes, her heart melted. He smiled at her softly before slowly leaning closer. His lips gently caressed hers, for a while she didn't know whether to kiss him back but slowly she did. She felt herself melting in his kiss. He pulled her closer by her waist and she opened her mouth to let him in. He deepened the kiss and she let him.

A knock on the window made them both pull back quickly. Hermione reddened as Draco went over to the window.

"Mini Weasel – no wait Potter, is in labour," Draco said to Hermione. "Has been for a while and Molly wants us at the hospital asap."

"Right," Hermione stood up. "St Mungos right?"

Draco nodded.

"What you standing there for, let's go!" Hermione persisted.

"Mia, you aren't dressed."

Hermione looked down, "Oh…well I'll be back in a minute."

Draco couldn't help but smile at her. There was something about her that made him want to be…nice…different. That kiss…he had never ever been so gentle before, he had been known for his rough, aggressive kisses, girls loved that but with Hermione, well, he wanted to be gentle, he didn't want to hurt her. That thought alone scared the life out of him.

Hermione meanwhile was confused. She had just kissed her enemy – no wait former enemy turned husband. _Could life get any more complicated? _He lips still tingled from the kiss, her heart still raced. She had feared that he could hear her heart. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why he had kissed her, why she had let him, why she was feeling like this…maybe just maybe she was falling for him. _No way._

She quickly changed and ran down the stairs, temporarily forgetting she could have apparated. Draco had the floo ready, he grabbed her hand and flooed them to the hospital. It was evident where the Weasley's were due to mass of red hair. Molly saw them coming first.

"She had a boy," Molly was weeping. "My little girl had a boy…a boy…"

Hermione hugged the older woman tightly.

"So they named him?" Draco asked Arthur.

"James Sirius Potter," Arthur replied.

"Nice," Draco smiled.

"You've seen him?" Hermione questioned.

"Yea, 8lbs, he's adorable, Harry's hair, Ginny's eyes," Molly beamed. "We held him, they've just taken him back in."

"Oh, here's the father," Arthur smiled as Harry came back out with the baby.

"Gin's in recovery, she's asleep but James here is wide awake," Harry smiled, he just noticed Hermione and Draco. "Want to hold him?"

Hermione didn't know whether to say yes or no but before she answered, Harry handed her the baby.

"Wow," she whispered.

Draco saw her face, he saw the happiness radiating off her…he knew that one day she would make a perfect mother. Hermione after a while passed him the baby. He was surprised at how small he was, 8lbs isn't small but when holding the baby, he was tiny. Hermione smiled, Draco was handling the baby perfectly. Then she wondered, if they would ever have a kid together…_Shut up Hermione, you're not even together properly. _

They spent some more time at the hospital, Ginny was very groggy when they saw her so they left quickly, congratulating the parents, the grandparents etc. When they were at home, Hermione felt awkward again, it was now dinner time.

"So um…" Hermione started.

"We missed lunch," Draco intercepted. "No Barbeque."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about homemade pizza?" Draco suggested.

"You can make that?"

"How hard can it be?" Draco said. "Recipe books, make it easy."

"We'll see," Hermione grinned.

The tension had gone and they were acting normal as they entered the kitchen.

"Why did you give Ducky and the others the time of?" Draco asked.

"Because they work hard all year long, a day off every two weeks is not nearly as enough as it should be. Elves should…"

"Ok got it!" Draco stopped her taking out a flour packet. "So flour, yeast and salt."

"Stir it," Hermione handed him a wooden spoon while taking out ingredients for the toppings.

"I know how to stir thank you."

Hermione chuckled as Draco fiddled with the electric mixer, he took out his wand.

"No wands," Hermione smiled taking it away from him. "That's cheating. I want to see if you can really cook."

"Fine," Draco grunted as he placed everything in the mixer.

He wasn't doing too bad until Hermione turned her back on him and he began to add the flour all at once.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted as the flour flew all over the place.

Hermione turned around, Draco was covered in flour.

"Did you add all of it at once?" she asked.

He turned off the machine, "Yes"

She laughed, "You look ridiculous!" She continued to laugh hysterically.

Draco grabbed some flour out of the packet and walked over to Hermione and threw it in her face. That stopped her laughing.

"Oi!" Hermione said, now it was Draco who was laughing.

"Who looks ridiculous now?" he laughed.

Hermione grabbed some grated cheese and threw it at him, before long a food fight had erupted.

"Stop!" Hermione giggled as Draco grabbed her by the waist from the back.

"You know we have a pool outside, I'm sure that would wash you up."

He was a lot stronger then her, he threw her over his shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare!" Hermione hit him over the back as he took her outside.

"Draco I'm warning you."

"Draco don't."

"Draco I swear I will kill you, you insolent prat!"

Draco laughed as he threw her into the huge pool.

"DRACO!" She shouted as she splashed. She huffed and splashed angrily as she stood up in the water. "You…YOU PRAT!"

"You said that," Draco laughed.

"At least give me a hand," Hermione muttered stretching her hand out.

"Fine," Draco gave his hand to her to pull her out. Hermione grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled him in.

"Revenge is sweet," she laughed walking to the steps of the pool.

"You're evil Mia!"

"I learned from the best," she smirked as she started for the steps.

Draco pulled her back and turned her so she would face him.

"That was a Slytherin response," he whispered.

"Yeah right," Hermione muttered wondering if he heard her over her heart beating.

He leaned in gently and kissed her again. This time he deepened the kiss faster than he had before. He held her close to him, fearing she would pull back but she never did. All she did was kiss him back in the water…

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Wow, the last chapter was the most reviewed! And as I love reviews I updated quick, see what happens when you all review! :D hehe!**

**Thanks for all the brilliant comments and awesome feedback! Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh and well done to all of you who passed your a-levels (me included hehe!) and good luck to the GCSE lot! :D**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__More cuteness, fluffiness, talking…kissing…and a bit more! :D _


	17. Take Everyday as it Comes

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 17:**

**Take Everyday as it Comes**

Draco pulled back slowly, "Wow."

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "I…"

"Cold?" Draco offered as Hermione was shaking.

Hermione nodded. The two of them got out of the pool. Draco dried her with his wand and they both stood by the pool uncomfortably. Draco looked down at Hermione who was blushing.

"I want to kiss you again," Draco said.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I want to kiss you again," he repeated.

Hermione didn't know how to respond. He just leaned in and kissed her again. Hermione reciprocated again before pulling back, "What are we doing?"

"Kissing."

"No I mean…What we doing…"

"I don't know," Draco sat down at one of the poolside chairs.

Hermione sat opposite him, "I like the……but where we….what we…"

"Does it matter?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, in this time we're married as it is. I like being with you, kissing you, talking to you…so why not just take every day as it comes…"

"But…"

"Don't over think everything Mia. For one thing, this isn't even our time, so we don't know what we'll remember when or even if we go back, so until then let's just live this life."

"Take every day as it comes…"

"Yeah," Draco whispered. He kissed her again softly…

X X X X X

Hermione couldn't stop smiling that night as she cuddled Draco in bed. After their talk, Draco had used his wand to make the pizza and they had ate quietly, stealing glances at each other. When they had got into bed that night, Draco had kissed her gently before saying goodnight.

Now it was 3 in the morning and Hermione's eyes were wide awake. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep but she just felt something. Something in her stomach like butterflies, but on a bigger scale. She couldn't describe the feeling, she didn't understand it. She turned to face the blonde boy – no blonde man sleeping beside her. She tenderly moved his bangs out his closed eyes. She smiled at the man before her. _Who would have thought I'd be here with him…what do we do when we get back…if we get back…_

She closed her eyes as sleep invaded her. Draco woke up a half an hour later. He smiled at the girl in his arms, he couldn't help smiling when he was around her. He could still taste her lips and more than anything he wanted to kiss her again but was afraid of waking her. He felt something for the girl in his arms, he didn't know what it was but it was amazing – an amazing feeling inside him every time he saw her, every time he touched her, every time he felt his eyes on her, he sighed as he tightened his grip on her. He pulled her closer to him before falling asleep.

X X X X X X X

Hermione was preparing breakfast the next morning while Draco was upstairs getting ready for work. She made him pancakes and waffles, while giving the house elves the morning off.

"Morning," Draco whispered in her ear as she placed the plates on the table.

Hermione shivered and turned to him, "Don't do that."

"Sorry," he muttered kissing her lightly.

"Draco…" Hermione started but Draco silenced her with another kiss.

Hermione placed her hands on Draco's chest as he intensified the kiss. Hermione unwillingly pulled back, "You have to get to work."

"I can be late," Draco whispered stroking her cheek.

"No come on," Hermione smiled. "Eat and then go."

"I feel wanted," Draco's sarcasm was evident as he smirked and moved back and sat down.

"I made you breakfast, you should feel wanted."

"Or maybe you're fattening me up."

"Yeah, to eat you!"

Draco laughed.

"So aren't you coming into work?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm going to go see Gin and then I'll come," Hermione replied.

"Ok," Draco tried to hide his disappointment.

"It should only take an hour with Gin," Hermione added. "I'm pretty sure that you'll survive without me."

"Might need you on my breaks."

"Why?"

Draco smirked, "You figure that one out."

Hermione blushed understanding him.

"This was great," Draco said finishing his food.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"So I better get going," Draco leaned forward and kissed her quickly, "See you later."

"Bye," Hermione said to him as he apparated.

Hermione was left seated there. He was gone. She was alone and she hated that feeling. She quickly dressed and flooed to St Mungo's. It didn't take long for Hermione to find Ginny's ward. She was the first one there, other then Harry who had stayed the night.

"Why am I here so early?" Hermione asked him.

"Because you're Hermione," Ginny answered weakly.

Hermione walked over to her best friend and hugged her, "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Ginny admitted. "James doesn't like to sleep much."

Hermione smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

Harry took the newborn out of the hospital crib and passed him to Hermione.

"He's gorgeous," Hermione said softly. "Hello James."

The baby boy looked at her oddly with his eyes wide open.

"He's been looking at everyone like that," Harry said. "Lupin said I was like that."

"Yeah we have another Harry," Hermione sighed. "What is the world coming to?"

"I resent that," Harry said.

Ginny grinned, "Hermione, you're glowing…"

"Am I?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Even when you're recovering after giving birth you still want gossip?"

Ginny laughed, "Shut up."

Hermione smiled, "Nothing happened, I just…I'm just grateful for the life I have right now."

"So am I," Ginny whispered as Hermione handed her the baby. "I never thought I could love someone this much. It's a different, amazing love…I have a child."

Hermione smiled at the two parents who were both smiling, neither believing this was possible. Hermione sat with them for a bit until the Weasley's began to arrive. She insisted she had to go to work and left to see Draco. When she entered the office, Draco was reading some notes and was shocked when Hermione walked straight to him and kissed him heatedly.

"Mmm," Draco pulled back. "Not that I mind this, but are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied.

Draco pulled her onto his lap, "How was the baby?"

"Adorable. You should have seen Ginny when she was holding him, her and Harry they couldn't look any happier if they tried and the way she talked about the bond between them…" She stopped.

Draco watched her face, "Can I ask you something really personal?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ever thought of having kids?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him, "Before the war proper started, yes I did. I always wanted at least two, if not more. You?"

"My family were…normal…not normal but strict. Marry a pureblood, have a son and get him married to another pureblood." Draco admitted. "I never thought about it."

"What if you had a daughter?"

"Then you'd marry her off to a good family and keep going until a son was born."

"What if, God forbid something happened to the son?"

"Then another kid would have to be born I guess."

"What if the mother was too old?"

"I don't know," Draco sighed. "Why the twenty questions?"

"I was curious."

Draco laughed, "Well that doesn't matter now, apparently I married a muggle born so I can make up my own rules."

Hermione smiled, "If we're stuck in this life then…I won't have a wedding will I?"

Draco looked at her sadly, "No I guess not…we could renew our vows?"

"It's different…" Hermione sighed. "But yea we could, one day."

"What would your perfect guy be like?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just curious, I want to know how we ended up married."

"I guess…I don't know…I like romance but I like a bit of bad in my guy but someone who's sweet at the same time."

"Ok."

"What about you?" Hermione shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"Never had a perfect girl. I always knew I'd have an arranged marriage but I always hoped she'd be nice, pretty, smart but with purebloods it was usually a pretty bimbo."

Hermione laughed. "That's mean."

"I know, it's only rarely you get someone smart. My mum was smart. Dad picked her, my grand dad actually wanted Bellatrix to marry him."

"Yuck!" Hermione said. "She would be your…mother!"

"That's not how genetics work Mia," Draco laughed. "Yeah but Dad picked my mum obviously."

"Your mum is pretty you know…very pretty."

"You have a crush on my mum?"

Hermione hit him playfully, "I don't like you."

Draco smirked, "When did I say I liked you?"

"Fine, I'll go then…" Hermione tried to get up but Draco kept hold of her.

"Nope," Draco grinned. "Don't think so."

Hermione sighed, "Fine…but you know I'm distracting you. You should be working."

"Don't want to work."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, you look weird."

"Do not."

"You do," Draco insisted. "It's a good thing I like weird."

"Only because you're weird to," Hermione pecked him on the cheek, "Let go, gotta work."

Draco let go of her and she headed to her own desk, where she began to work. She felt Draco's eyes on her every few minutes. She felt herself shiver every time he looked at her. Draco saw the shiver and smirked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked looking up.

"Staring at you."

"Well stop."

"Why?"

"You're distracting me."

"So?"

"Draco!"

"Mia!"

Hermione sighed, "I'm going home then. I'll work from there." She got up and headed to the door.

"No," Draco stood and blocked her path.

Hermione sighed, she could smell his cologne, she looked up at him, the familiar feeling in her stomach returned as she stared at his grey eyes. She remembered once, when Dumbledore announced the war had started, she had met Draco's grey eyes, his eyes were cold, distant…she had no idea what he was feeling then and it was the same now except they weren't distant now, nor that cold but just as hard to read.

"Hermione," Draco said. "Hermione!"

"Huh?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"You tuned out."

"Sorry…I…I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"That I need to go home."

"Are you ok Mia?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah…it's just…I can't read you."

"What?"

Hermione sighed, she pulled his arms off and sat on her desk, "I can't read you. I can't tell what you're feeling…you mask everything."

"Maybe I mask things for a reason, ever thought of that," Draco sat on the couch in the office.

Hermione sat beside him, "Why? Why do you mask things?"

"That's how I was brought up. My father, well…to show emotion was a weakness…so I learnt. I learnt to hide what I feel. To do that for eighteen years, it's never easy to forget…"

Hermione placed her hand over his, "Sorry..."

"For what?" Draco asked. He sighed, "Look I know I'm not that easy to…get to know. It's hard with me, maybe you don't need this." He got up.

"No," Hermione stood up. Draco was standing, looking out the window.

"No," Hermione repeated. "I haven't been this happy in years, ok it's hard but when is anything easy. Draco, I want this…I want you."

Draco turned to face her, "You might regret that one day."

"I won't," Hermione said. "No one makes me as happy as you do, no one makes me laugh like you do, no one makes me feel the way you make me feel…"

"Stop. Hermione I'm nothing special. I was a death eater…"

"Was, is the operative word, you changed sides, you're different now…"

"Am I?" Draco asked. "What if I change back?"

"Honestly Draco, I know you won't and deep down you know you won't."

"You…"

"Stop," Hermione said firmly. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to push me away to save yourself from getting hurt but you know what Draco, I don't care because I want this and we are together whether you like it or not!"

Draco remained silent.

"Say something!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"We don't know what the future holds."

"Yes we do, this."

"Exactly," Hermione sighed. "We must have done something right to get here."

Draco looked at her, "I don't ever want you to regret this decision."

"I won't," Hermione whispered.

Draco sighed, "Mia…you're different then every other girl…I want to be different with you."

"Then be different," Hermione said to him softly.

"Come here," Draco said pulling Hermione closer to him, he kissed her softly.

"I'm falling for you Mia," Draco admitted softly.

"I'm falling for you too Draco," Hermione replied as he hugged her tightly.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm going on holiday on Saturday for a week or so, so there will be no updates next week but when I come back and there are loads of lovely reviews waiting for me, I'll update on the day I return.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter, keep them coming if you want to see more! :D**

**Take care**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Hermione and Draco go out and have some fun! :D_


	18. Having Fun

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 18:**

**Having Fun**

Draco and Hermione spent the next few days just getting to know each other better, talking about what they loved, what they hated, a few small secrets here and there were revealed. It had been a good few days. Today was Thursday afternoon, it was 5pm and Draco would be home in an hour. Hermione sat in the library reading over the prophecy. She knew she shouldn't but she had to, something inside her made her read it again. She remembered Dumbledore saying there was more to the prophecy then they thought…a curse was prophesised. Hermione read over it again:

_Two must become one before the darkness sets_

_No stronger love then a parent and child_

_No tougher love then the love of a foe_

_The distance between the two must diffuse_

_For the world must be full of light not dark_

_A test, an obstacle must be conquered_

_A love stronger th__a__n any other_

_A love which will live forever_

_A love which must withstand the greatest obstacle_

_A love which cannot die unless it is killed_

Vominca of diligo

Hermione didn't understand what the obstacle was, and it even said the greatest obstacle and the last line…the last line…_ A love which cannot die unless it is killed. _Hermione read that line over and over again and came up with three conclusions:

1. Their love is represented by an object – maybe a mystical object – and that object has to be destroyed

2. The prophecy was wrong

3. One of them could die

She shuddered as she read her third conclusion. She hoped it wasn't that. She couldn't bare that but part of her didn't believe that was it. This prophecy had more to it then she knew, she knew there was more but she couldn't figure it out.

The Latin words meant The Curse of Love, which Hermione knew was a whole other issue. She couldn't find a single article, a single page, not even a word on the curse. She craved the information. She was searching frantically and hadn't notice Draco enter the library. He was still in his work clothes as he walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist.

Hermione screamed.

"It's only me," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned around, "Don't scare me like that."

Draco kissed her cheek, "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Hermione started.

Draco understood, "You found out anything?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "I can't find anything about the curse and the prophecy itself! Each line can have a hundred meanings."

"Maybe we aren't meant to figure it out."

"But if we don't, we don't know what we're getting ourselves into and if something happens, maybe there's an answer…"

"You worry too much. Mia look at me," Draco held her face. "This fear you have of losing me or whatever this fear is, you have to let it go. You continue stressing like this and you'll go mad."

Hermione sighed. He was right. She knew it was right. He knew that she knew he was right, "Fine." _For now._

"So how about I put these books back and we go get dinner?"

Hermione looked at all the open books in front of her, "Sure."

Draco used his wand and within a minute, everything was back where it was meant to be.

Draco looked down at Hermione, "Let me go change and then I'll take you somewhere for dinner."

"Nowhere formal," Hermione added. They had done fancy restaurants once or twice and Hermione was not ready for that again.

Draco nodded. It took everything inside Hermione to pull herself away from the library. She waited in the living room, trying to fight her sub-conscious. _Stop it Hermione, enjoy the time you have, stop being an idiot…Dumbledore will explain the curse when we get back…if we remember. That's the thing with futuristic and past experiences, there's a chance that your memory will go. If it wasn't for History of Magic I wouldn't know that! This sucks._

_I have Draco…for now…STOP IT! Live for the moment, stop being the loser bookworm! _

Hermione stood up as she saw Draco return, he was dressed casually in jeans and a red t-shirt. Hermione smiled at him.

"So where do you want to go?" Draco asked her.

"Wherever you want," Hermione said to him.

"Once after my parents had a huge fight my mum took me away for the day. In the evening we sat at Southend, on the beach and we had fish and chips. It was one of the only times I felt…I don't know…happy and normal."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I get it. So let's go to the beach."

Draco kissed her tenderly before they apparated. The sun had not set yet but most of the beach had been emptied as the sea level was rising. The cool breeze pushed Hermione's hair back as they crossed the road. They ordered their fish and chips and headed for the peer. Sitting themselves on the pier above the sea, they ate silently, each thinking of their own demons.

Draco couldn't help but think about his parents. He knew that when he was young he had felt happiness here. He felt guilty that his father wasn't here when he felt like that but he knew that couldn't be helped. If his father hadn't been a bastard that day, his mother would never have given him a normal day. A day without magic, a day without arguments, a day without Voldemort's thoughts…normality.

Hermione, was thinking about her own parents. How as a kid they would bring us here…simpler times. Times when she wasn't a witch. No she didn't hate being a witch, she loved it, but even she can admit times were simpler when she wasn't a witch but she would never change who she was to get back to simplicity. No that wasn't her.

"What you thinking?" Draco turned to her.

"I was thinking…" Hermione started. "That I am done eating."

"Me too," Draco used his wand to get rid of the rubbish, and turned to look at Hermione. "So what were you really thinking?"

"Two things, one about my parents and how I used to come here as a kid. Simpler times, kind of," Hermione smiled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. There's nothing to talk about."

"Ok, so the second thing?"

"I was thinking that I want you to kiss me," Hermione smiled.

Draco smirked, "All you had to do was ask." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

Hermione pulled back, "What were you thinking?"

"Same as you."

"About my parents?" Hermione teased.

"No mine. Same as you, simpler times."

"This is getting depressing," Hermione declared.

"How about we go back to kissing then?" Draco grinned.

"I was thinking we go get a drink or something."

"You want to get drunk?"

"I never said drunk, I said _a_ drink, as in one!"

Draco smiled, "Just teasing. Where would mademoiselle like to go?"

"A bar," Hermione stood. "Or a club."

Draco nodded as he apparated her to a location.

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Club Baronetti."

"Where exactly is that?"

"There," Draco pointed to a large dark building.

"No I mean, where are we, are we still in London?"

"No we're in Brazil."

"BRAZIL??"

"Rio de Janeiro," Draco added.

Hermione looked at him. "You lost your mind?"

"No, you wanted to go to a club so I bought you to one."

"You have lost it."

"No I haven't."

"Now change your clothes," Draco instructed.

"Into what? The curtains from that shop?" Hermione pointed to a local shop. "I didn't bring extra clothes."

"You're a witch," Draco reminded her.

Hermione blushed. This was her typical behaviour when she was angry. She would forget that she was a witch. She grabbed her wand. They both stood in an alleyway to change. Draco was fine with his, except he changed his t-shirt to a black shirt with a white snake drawn on the right side. Hermione had to change her entire outfit. She changed into a black tube top and a black mini skirt and heels. Seeing Draco's snake, she placed a similar one, (a much smaller one) at the bottom of her tube top. She made sure her hair was perfectly curled.

"So, will I do?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco kissed her softly, "You'll more than do."

Hermione giggled as they headed to the club. They walked straight past the queue.

"What you doing?" Hermione whispered.

Draco ignored her. He smiled at the doorman who let them in without asking a question.

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned.

"I came here a few times since our sixth year and the doorman always let me in. I put a spell on him so he would always let me in but forget me until he saw me again."

Hermione had to admit she was impressed.

"But you were underage!" Hermione said instead.

"So?" Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

She looked around, it was live! The lights were flashing, everyone was dancing everywhere, the bar was rammed. It was perfect. She had said she only wanted one dance but before she even got onto the dance floor she had had three shots. Draco led her to the dance floor. The songs were obviously fast. He held onto her as she grinded against him. He loved her being near him, he knew that. He knew he was falling for her.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered to her, kissing her neck softly.

Hermione giggled, "I know I am."

Draco smirked against her neck before continuing to kiss her neck.

"Draco, I want another drink," Hermione said to him softly after a few songs.

They both left the dance floor. Hermione waited as Draco went to get a drink.

"Oh wow, Hermione Granger?" The annoying screech of Pansy Parkinson could be heard over the loudest music.

Hermione turned around. There, dressed in a dark green dress was Pansy, with her black hair, long and straight. Her face covered in make-up.

"Hermione Malfoy," Hermione corrected.

"Oh, of course!" Pansy smiled but the bitterness could be heard in her voice. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"I see you've out grown that bush you called hair?" Pansy laughed.

"And I see you still haven't changed that pug face of yours. You know plastic surgery might help," Hermione retorted.

"Why you little…" Pansy started.

"What's going on here?" Draco interrupted. He passed a glass to Hermione.

"It's our _dear_ friend Pansy," Hermione smiled.

Pansy smirked, "Draco, baby, been a while."

"Don't call me baby, ever." Draco stated.

"Pansy," another familiar voice called. Theodore Nott. "Babe, where did you get…"

He realised who he was standing with, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Malfoy," Hermione corrected for the second time that night.

"Of course," Theo looked Hermione up and down.

Draco didn't like how Theo was leering, so he put a protective arm around his wife's waist, "Nott."

"I thought we were at least on first name basis," Theo smirked.

"Not a chance," Draco glared at him, daring him to continue.

Theo didn't. He knew what the wrath of a Malfoy was like, especially in recent years, "We'll be leaving now."

Theo dragged Pansy away from them.

"Bitch," Hermione muttered.

"She's not the problem. Nott is."

"Why?"

"He looked at you oddly."

"I did notice," Hermione sighed. "Oh I don't care. Drink up! I want to dance again!"

X X X X X X

In the early hours of the morning they returned home, just about. Hermione had insisted she would apparate them. The first attempt instead of apparating them to Malfoy Manor, she managed Diagon Alley, the second time she managed France. See, Hermione Malfoy was slightly drunk. Lucky for her Draco wasn't. Sure he had a lot to drink but he knew how to handle his drink. So in the end he took them both home.

At the present time he was carrying Hermione up to the bedroom.

"You know…you're nice……like nice!" Hermione giggled.

"I know I am," Draco smirked as he laid her down on the bed.

"I want you," Hermione kissed him roughly.

Draco kissed her back but it took everything in him to pull back.

"Spoil sport!" Hermione pouted.

"Go to bed," Draco whispered to her. "You're wasted."

Hermione shrugged as she fell asleep quickly. Draco changed her into his red t-shirt he had on earlier before getting in bed himself.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: I'm back guys and here is your update! Thank you for all the reviews! I have replied to almost all of them hehe!**

**Take care and keep the reviews coming!**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Hermione and Draco visit the Potters and it will be a nice and there's a twist……_


	19. A Big Problem

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 19:**

**A big Problem**

To say Hermione woke up with a headache was an understatement. Her head was pounding as if someone was chucking iron bricks at her head.

"Fucks sake," she muttered getting out of bed.

Everything was fuzzy around her. She sat back down.

"Oi what you doing up?" a figure from the door said.

"D…Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Who else?" He walked up to her and sat beside her. He had a vile in his hand. "Open your mouth."

Hermione didn't question him, she didn't have the energy. He raised the vile to her lips and poured the potion in. she swallowed it in one go.

"Lie down," Draco instructed. He helped her lie down. The potion would take ten minutes to have an effect. He held her hand as the potion began to work. It would literally burn her insides for a few minutes then cool down. Hermione withered in pain. She grabbed his hand tightly.

"I'm here," Draco whispered as he held her hand.

He watched and talked to her during the ten minutes. When the time was finally over, Draco took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked him. "I'm the one who went through that pain!"

Draco looked her, "Seeing you in pain kills me. I can't stand it!"

Hermione smiled, "Next time don't take me clubbing in brazil."

"Never again," Draco smirked. "Maybe pizza in Italy or Pancakes in Canada."

"Pancakes in Canada?"

"They make a lot of maple syrup so might as well," Draco laughed.

"Oh," Hermione nodded. "Or Eggs Benedict in New York."

"Sushi in Japan."

"Haniotiko Mpoureki in Greece."

"Potato Omelette," Draco concluded. "Now I'm hungry."

"Makes two of us. I want…something yum."

Draco laughed, "Ok what about Chocolate Caramel Roll French Toast?"

"Sounds very sweet."

"Either that or…"

"No I want the chocolate thing," Hermione smiled.

"Ok," Draco replied. "I'll get Ducky on it."

Hermione nodded, "I should shower and change."

Draco nodded.

"Draco," Hermione called as he walked towards the door. He turned. "Did I do anything stupid last night?"

Draco looked at her, "No Mia, you didn't."

Hermione smiled as she headed to the shower, "What time is it?"

"4pm." Draco answered.

"WHAT?"

"4pm."

"We slept so late!"

"You did. I was up at midday."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I had to look after you, Mia."

Hermione nodded, "So we're having breakfast at 4 in the afternoon?"

"Yep." Draco smiled.

"Weird," Hermione muttered closing the bathroom door.

Draco went downstairs and watched as Ducky made breakfast, he couldn't help but smile. This was his life. He had done good in his life. He turned to the window where Hedwig was flying impatiently. Draco opened the window and read the note:

_**Draco and Hermione,**_

_**As you know, Ginny has been home for a few days and I know you've already visited once but I need both of you to be at my house later today. Owl me a time. **_

_**Harry **_

Draco found this very odd. _I wonder if something's wrong._

Hermione came down the stairs in her casual gear, just as Ducky had finished making breakfast. They thanked her and sat to eat.

"Harry sent an owl," Draco started. He passed her the letter.

Hermione read it silently, "You don't think…something's wrong, do you?"

"I don't know," Draco sighed.

"Ok, owl him back, tell him we'll be there in half an hour."

Draco nodded as he wrote the note out. He looked at Hermione who had paled a bit.

"It can't be the baby can it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he would have said," Draco said.

"You don't think it's anything to do with us…"

"Us?"

"Harry might have figured it out or something."

"No, he mentions Ginny so it can't be to do with us."

"What if…"

"Stop!" Draco demanded. "We'll find out in half an hour."

Hermione nodded.

"Sorry," Draco whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know," Hermione sighed.

Half an hour later, they were ringing the door bell to the Potter Household. They waited patiently on the door step. A house elf came and opened the door and led them into the living room. Ginny was cradling her baby while Harry sat beside her. The elf announced the Malfoy's arrival, Harry stood and greeted them.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked sitting down.

Harry smiled, "Yes everything is perfect."

Draco noticed the smile on Harry's face was not disappearing. He feared that his face would be stuck like that if he continued to grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"Why the urgent owl?" Draco asked nervously.

Ginny looked at them both and at Harry, "Well…we have something to ask you both."

"Go on," Draco said.

"We want you to be Godparents," Harry smile, if possible, got even larger.

"Godparents?" Draco asked.

"Us?" Hermione added.

"No, the sofa you're sitting on," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes you!"

"Won't Ron be…" Hermione started.

"No, Ron can have the next one or something," Ginny smiled. "So what you say?"

"You do know I will spoil James rotten right?" Draco asked seriously.

"I am well aware of that," Harry smiled. "I will try and stop that though."

"I'd love to see you try," Draco smirked.

"Then say yes and we'll see who wins," Harry laughed.

"I'd love to," Draco grinned. He turned to Hermione who was welling up.

"You…sure?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes!"

"Then yes!" Hermione hugged Harry tightly and then hugged Ginny before holding the new born in her arms.

"So, I was thinking," Draco looked at Harry. "That I get him a Gold crib. What you say?"

Harry looked at him, "You serious?"

Draco nodded.

"When you said spoiling, you meant it?"

Draco smirked, "I never lie."

Harry snorted, "No gold crib."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's gold…"

"Well you can't have a silver crib can you?"

As the men bickered, Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Gin, this means so much to me," Hermione stated.

"I know," Ginny whispered. "But if anything ever did happen to me and Harry, you two are more than capable of raising my child. No one would love this child like their own except the two of you."

The two women, very emotional, exchanged more hugs, which turned the men's attention to them.

"Enough with the tears," Draco sighed.

"Exactly, you don't see us crying," Harry smiled.

"Men don't have the capacity to be as emotional as women," Hermione stated.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by Draco, "Mate don't. You'll never win with her."

Hermione grinned.

"Can I hold James now, Miss Greedy?" Draco asked Hermione.

"So childish," Hermione chuckled as she handed the baby over. "Be careful. Put that hand under the head and hold him tight…yeah that's it."

James seemed to like Draco's arms. The new born opened his eyes slowly and stared at the blonde man.

"Beautiful," Hermione whispered as she stood by Draco.

James yawned a little and went straight back to sleep.

"He does that a lot too," Ginny tried to stand.

"Don't even think about standing!" Hermione warned her. "You need to rest!"

Ginny sighed and remained seated.

"Why don't the two of you stay for the day? Bond with your Godchild and Hermione you can make sure Ginny rests," Harry smiled.

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded.

"Ok," Hermione answered.

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled. "I'll tell the house elves to make dinner for four." He left the room swiftly

"Great, now I'm gonna have miss bossy bossing me around!" Ginny muttered.

Hermione laughed, "Blame your husband, he insisted we stay."

Ginny smirked, "I've never seen him so happy."

"Who wouldn't be?" Draco asked. "Look at what you've given him."

Ginny smiled.

"The most beautiful baby ever," Hermione added.

"You know what makes this baby even more perfect?" Draco asked.

"Having you as a Godfather?" Hermione suggested.

"Other than that," Draco smiled. "The fact that he has his dad's hair not his mother's."

"Oi!" Ginny laughed.

"No I mean, you look lovely with your hair of fire but not for guys. It doesn't work. Look at Ron…" Draco started.

"Draco!" Hermione said, amused.

"He's got a point," Ginny agreed. "If I have a daughter, I want her to have my hair though."

"How many Potterheads are you two planning?" Draco asked.

"At least three," Ginny answered. "But with Voldemort's whereabouts unknown, it's hard you know?"

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Sometimes I wish we could have defeated him in the second war, then life would have been different," Ginny sighed.

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Oh well," Ginny exclaimed. "At least I have James now. 1 out of 3 so far, ain't bad."

Harry returned to the room, "Dinner at 6."

The others all nodded.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, your son decided I'm his favourite Godparent," Draco smirked.

"Oi!" Hermione argued. "He did no such thing!"

"Yes he did," Draco smirked looking down at the baby. "Didn't you James, hmm, yes I am your favourite." James opened his eyes and smiled. "Told you," Draco said to Hermione.

"That doesn't mean…" Hermione began.

"Yes it does!" Draco laughed.

"Draco Malfoy…"

"Jealous Mia?" Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed, "Immature ferret!"

Draco laughed.

"You two are still the same as when we were younger!" Ginny laughed along with Harry.

"Exchanging insults, then making up," Harry smiled. "I remember the first time you told me you were with him."

Hermione nodded, hoping Harry would continue.

"A little after the second war. You said you were falling for him fast. I went to beat up Draco," Harry reminisced. "That's when I realised, he really did love you."

"We all saw that," Ginny added. "You know, that he loved you. The way he looked at you, the way he held your hand, the way you went to him every time you were upset or whatever…forbidden love."

"He still looks at her in the same way," Harry smiled looking at Draco.

"Yeah well…you look at Ginny in that way too," Draco offered. "And now you have a little baby Potter."

Harry smiled, "Yes I do." He sat beside Ginny and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny whispered.

Hermione turned back to Draco. _He looks at me, like he loves me? Isn't that what Harry said. _Draco was thinking along the same lines. _I can't be in love with her…can I? No…too early…_

James began to cry.

"Nice set of lungs," Draco chuckled.

"I think he's hungry," Hermione noted.

"Back to mummy then?" Draco handed Ginny the baby.

"I'll go in the other room," Ginny started to get up.

"No you stay," Hermione warned.

"Fine, me and Draco will start fitting the rest of the items in the nursery," Harry said as the two men left.

Ginny began to feed her baby. It took almost half an hour before James was satisfied.

"Eats a lot," Ginny said handing the baby to Hermione so she could adjust herself.

"I noticed," Hermione smiled. "Uncle Won Won's appetite huh?"

Ginny chuckled, "Or Uncle Drakey Poo's fussiness!"

Hermione laughed, "How come Harry has never had an embarrassing nickname?"

"The boy who lived having an embarrassing nickname? That is not allowed," Ginny chuckled.

"Daddy Scar head?" Hermione offered.

Ginny laughed, "Or remember Lucius calling him Patronus Potter?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes at the hearing, he told us. Potty Wee Potter…Peeves said that."

Ginny grinned, "Crackpot. In his second year!"

"That was peeves too!" Hermione laughed. "We had good times."

"Yep, and we've got a lot more to look forward to," Ginny smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how Draco and I got together," Hermione said slyly after a moment of silence.

"I know," Ginny smiled. "Unlikely pairing but it happened. You spent a lot of time with him after the war."

"Yeah, I got to know him better. Opened up to him."

"You two are perfect for each other."

"And you and Harry!"

"I know. When he broke it off in sixth year I thought that was it but then at Bill's wedding he kissed me. We had a secret relationship since then, no one figured it out. I told you during the second war and you were…"

"Shocked but happy," Hermione finished.

"Yes."

Hermione put the baby down in the crib that was set up in the living room before sitting back with Ginny.

"Snape and Dumbledore have seen the baby," Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, Lupin came by too and Tonks. You should have seen little Teddy and Victoria. They were so fascinated with the baby."

Hermione smiled as the guys returned. They talked again and then had dinner. More baby talk followed, and after ten in the evening Draco and Hermione flooed home.

"What a perfect baby," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Draco pulled Hermione to him. He kissed her softly. Hermione responded to the kiss, which soon turned faster. She ran her hands through his hair as he picked her up and led her to the bed.

He pulled back, "I want to do this but do you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I want you."

Draco nodded, "If you're sure."

"Just kiss me!"

Draco kissed her again……

X X X X X X X

It was 3am when Draco and Hermione were woken by an owl at their window. Hermione wrapped the duvet around her naked body and opened the window. Draco grabbed his shorts and put them on.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hermione went pale. She passed the note to Draco.

**Draco, Hermione**

**Voldemort is back. Meeting at my place now. Make sure your house wards are up and secure.**

**Harry**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**X X X X X**

X

X

X

**A/N: For those who reviewed, thank you! I am sorry I didn't update earlier, I was just being lazy to be honest and then it looked like I had lost the chapter and then I found it hehe! Yes slightly high.**

**Right guys, the drama begins! And if you want it to unfold REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**Take Care**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Reactions to Voldy being back as well as a peak at what's been happening in the past with Hermione and Draco's absence. _


	20. Assignments

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

X X X X X X

**Chapter 20:**

**Assignments**

The emotions everyone felt could not be described easily. There was a mix of fear, dread, dismay, panic, anxious, nerves…everything was felt. The order was gathered at the Potter Household. Tonks, Lupin, all the Weasleys, Draco, Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley, Mad Eye, Aberforth Dumbledore and Albus Dumbledore, amongst others.

Ginny had put James to bed and all the other children were placed in the nursery, which had extra protection wards around it.

"Ok, spill Potter," Draco insisted as they were all seated around the dining room table.

"Ok, Voldemort and his death eaters have attacked," Harry stated.

A bunch of: "where?" "What?" "How" were shouted out.

"Silence," Dumbledore said softly and everyone was quiet. "Now we are sure it was him because a member of the order saw him. He attacked in Cardiff, a small village there. The dark mark was visible. He attacked. My spy is there and he has confirmed that Voldemort has risen again."

Panic flooded the room.

"The third war is upon us. This will be the final war," Dumbledore said. "As members of the order, I require you all to stay here or at Malfoy Manor if that is ok?"

"Yes of course," Hermione answered. Draco just nodded. He felt Dumbledore's eyes on him, like he knew something about them…

"Anyone with a child must stay here because the wards I have put around the nursery are too strong to move," Dumbledore added.

"Professor, you haven't told us what we're doing though," Hermione asked. "I mean…"

"I understand. Our plan of attack has not been sorted yet. I will work on it and tomorrow morning I will answer any questions. For the rest of tonight, I wish you to rest for it will be a long day come sunrise."

"Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Tonks, Remus, Percy, Audrey, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly you will be staying here." Dumbledore said. "Everyone else at the Malfoy Manor, and everyone to be here by 8am in the morning."

Everyone nodded. Back at the Manor, Hermione and Draco showed everyone their rooms before heading to their own.

Hermione fell into Draco's arms, "We have to live through this again!"

"I know," Draco stroked her hair. "We'll get through this."

"I…I don't know why…I shouldn't…but I feel…scared."

"It's normal to feel scared."

"No it's not. This is not our time, this is not our war. We left our war and for the last three months we've been living life happily, who knows what's happening in the past and…"

Draco kissed her softly, "We will fight this war, we will win and we will work out how to get back."

"What if we forget each other when we get back?"

"We won't," Draco promised. "We won't."

They changed and got into bed, they just laid in each other's arms trying to sleep.

X X X X X X X

**Back in the past…about 5 minutes after Hermione and Draco left…**

"Where the fuck is she?" Ron shouted.

"How am I meant to know?" Ginny demanded. "I'm worried too!"

Harry sighed, "Relax. We'll ask Dumbledore, see if he knows."

Harry was panicking but he refused to show it. Hermione had to be here. She was with Malfoy, he had paired them together, and now neither could be found.

"Professor!" Harry ran up to Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"Sir, Hermione and Malfoy…I can't find them."

"They must be around Harry."

"I think the death eaters have taken them. I'm going to have to start the attack now, get the death eaters out of hiding."

"No," Dumbledore said. "I saw her, I think by the whomping willow."

Relief flooded Harry, "What about Malfoy?"

"Dumbledore!" Narcissa was screaming. "I can't find him! I CAN'T FIND MY SON!"

"Mrs Malfoy he is by the chestnut tree," Dumbledore smiled.

Neither saw him flick his wand in his pocket and the bodies of Hermione and Draco returned but neither were conscious. Dumbledore knew it was not time yet.

Harry told Ginny and Ron, who ran to the Whomping Willow where Hermione was lying, unconscious.

"Oh…" Ginny started.

"She's breathing, just unconscious," Harry declared.

"Looks like she fainted," Dumbledore had appeared beside them. "One of you stay with her and put a protection spell up until she…wakes."

"Is Malfoy the same?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "His parents are with him. The war is about to start. Someone stay with her."

"Gin," Harry looked at her. "Stay with her."

Dumbledore left. Ron went to find Luna, to see if she was ok.

Harry sat with Ginny and Hermione.

"After this war I promise everyone will know how much I love you," Harry whispered.

Ginny shushed him, "Someone might hear. Harry I love you too but it is not safe. I'll stay here, the protection is up."

Harry nodded, he wanted to kiss her but he couldn't, he couldn't risk her life. He left them.

X X X X X X X

Back to the future…

Draco and Hermione were up at six and by 7.30 everyone was up. They flooed to Harry's house.

"Ok, seems Voldemort plans to attack everywhere in the next few days," Dumbledore announced at eight.

"These people," Harry said. "Will evacuate small children and announce Voldemort's return. They are Hermione, Kingsley, Anna, Moody, Luna, Lavender, Arthur, Aberforth, Diggle, Jack, Ernie, Patil Twins and Tonks. You will go to sections I have assigned to you. Muggles will automatically be evacuated under the threat of terrorism, namely a bomb threat. Wizards and witches will be evacuated separately. Anyone who wishes to fight, who is of age can fight. Blaise Zabini has allowed any potential fighters to meet at his place. Everyone else is to be sent to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute or The Salem Witches Institute. Port keys have been set up. You will be informed where to send your evacuees."

"What about the rest of us?" Draco held onto Hermione's hand tightly.

"Anyone who I haven't mentioned will have other duties. Most of you will help me work out our plan of attack, set up portkeys or another task I or Professor Dumbledore assign you."

Draco nodded.

"Those who I have said to go, get your maps from the kitchen table. They each have a name and instructions on it. You will be going in pairs," Harry informed.

Draco turned to Hermione, "Be careful."

"You too," Hermione whispered.

Draco kissed her softly before letting her go. Hermione headed to the kitchen and saw she was partnered with Lavender, they were going to a few boroughs in East London. The evacuations did take a while and each family were assigned to different places. Magically portkeys appeared as soon as the family agreed to leave. Fighters were flooed to Zabini's household.

Draco meanwhile was helping Harry.

"Death Eaters, they will be fuelled and read to fight," Harry said, "A full on attack."

"I know but they'll be smarter then before. They will have planned better."

"I agree," Harry said. "According to Snape, Voldemort will have a train of fifteen death eaters protecting him."

Draco nodded, "Where will he attack?"

"Here?" Harry offered.

"Too risky," Dumbledore joined the two.

"Godric's Hollow is too risky," Draco said more to himself then anyone else. "He'll attack somewhere muggle, so he can take a few muggles out as well…somewhere populated with…"

"City Centre," Harry whispered. "Somewhere like Trafalgar Square…"

Draco nodded, "Looks like we have a possible location."

"How many death eaters still left?" Harry asked.

"Hundreds, they all fled," Dumbledore answered.

"We'll have enough people to fight," Draco added.

"And how many will die this time?" Harry thought bitterly. "How many will die before I can win? Will I even win this time!"

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"If I had beaten him last time, I'd win, no more lives would be lost..."

"Harry…" Dumbledore said again.

"It's all my fault, why didn't I…"

"SHUT UP POTTER!" Draco yelled. "Get a grip on yourself! Enough with the self pity! Just get on with it. Win this time and end it!"

Harry remained silent. He knew Draco was right. Of course he was right.

"Now that that is out of the way," Dumbledore said. "We should go to the Zabini's and see how many and who have volunteered."

Harry nodded. After talking to everyone else who had stayed behind, him and Draco left to go to Zabini's place. They flooed there and were shocked at the number that were present. Blaise, Ron, Fred and George were there keeping track of who has come from where etc. There were a few under age wizards who had to be sent away, Percy and Charlie were put in charge of this.

"Look you're underage, you have to go back," Draco told the young witch before him who sulked. "Percy, take this one to Manchester, I think."

Percy nodded.

Draco sighed, this was getting annoying. A lot of these people weren't capable of fighting, some were elderly and Harry refused to let them fight.

"There's been an attack," Molly came through the floo network.

Everyone turned to her.

"What kind of attack?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Death Eaters," Harry answered. "Where? Who's hurt and how many?"

"I don't know how many death eaters there were but I know that the portkeys have stopped going to Hermione and Lavender," Molly whispered the last part.

Draco felt his heart crumble, "Where…where did you send her?" He turned to Harry.

"East London," Harry answered slowly.

Draco grabbed his wand and was ready to apparate when Harry stopped him.

"We go as a team," Harry told him. "Molly stay here and keep tabs. Get one of the others to help. Ron, Fred, George, Blaise, we'll go with Draco."

Blaise nodded silently. His wife was out there. All he could think about was her screaming. He felt his blood boil, ready to kill.

Draco was feeling exactly the same but a part of him had hope that Hermione would have survived.

They apparated as a group to the location where the last port key had been summoned. The street was empty. They ran into the next one which was also empty. They searched frantically for the women.

"Oh fuck," Ron said looking down at one part of the pavement in the corner of the next street.

"What?" Draco demanded running up to him.

He looked down at the spot Ron was looking at. Red. Blood. He felt dizzy. Harry stood over the blood and cast an incantation, Hermione's name appeared. It was her blood and there was a lot of it.

"Mia…" Draco whispered, trying to hold back the tears. He looked around at the area they were standing in, windows had been shattered, glass was everywhere. There had been a battle here.

"Maybe she's ok," Ron offered.

"DO YOU SEE THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD HERE?" Draco shouted.

Ron shut up.

"I shouldn't have let her go," Draco muttered. "I shouldn't have…"

"Lavender's blood isn't here and nor are bodies," Blaise said thoughtfully. "There's a chance."

"Ok, let's get back to mine," Harry said. "Then we'll send out Moody and Remus, they both are better at this."

Draco didn't argue, he had lost hope. He had lost Hermione. He had just found someone to live for and it was taken away from him. He didn't even know who apparated him back. It was all a blur. In a few minutes his life had been turned upside down again.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As I have told you lot the drama has begun, what I forgot to mention is it will be a rollercoaster from this moment! So keep tuned hehe!**

**And keep the reviews coming if you want to see faster updates! :D**

**Take Care**

**xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__The search is on…._


	21. Found

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

X X X X X X

**Chapter 21:**

**Found**

He helped with the search, all night but they were nowhere to be found. Remus had even turned into his werewolf form to find them but it was getting harder as the rain had started.

"She hates thunderstorms," Draco mused to Molly who was helping him work out another route for search. "She'll be petrified if she's still…"

"She is alive," Molly told the man before her. "And she's a brave girl. She'll be ok."

Draco nodded. He looked over to the patio where Blaise was drawing on his map. Draco excused himself and walked over to his best mate.

"I can't live without her," Blaise said as he saw Draco.

"I know," Draco replied. His heart sank as he said it.

"You think Hermione's…" Blaise didn't finish the sentence.

"Yesterday I did," Draco answered honestly. "Today, I refuse to give up on her."

"I never thought I'd ever fall in love but with Lavender…" Blaise felt the tears in his eyes.

Draco nodded. He didn't want to continue this conversation. He walked away, instead of helping with more routes. He asked for a break and headed to Malfoy Manor. He entered their bedroom. Hermione had changed a lot since they had arrived in the future. She had changed the walls to a burgundy red. He remembered this was after they had kissed and she wanted to change. He just nodded his head and agreed with her. He looked at the bed. He had slept with her just once, the last time before Voldemort reappeared. Before that he had held her every night, fearing that he would lose her like he lost everything else in his life. _No self pity. Hermione would kill me if she knew I was acting like this. She is alive, I have to believe that. _

He opened his bedside drawer, in it was a small black box. He opened it and sighed. He had bought this for Hermione, meaning to give it to her but he never managed to. It was a small white gold necklace and the pendant was in the shape of a silver dragon holding a lightning bolt. He had got it specially made. The lightning bolt representing her fears, and the dragon representing him. On the back he had it engraved: _Never be afraid, I'm always here. _He wished he had given it to her before, then she would have something of his to keep her going.

He put the box in his pocket and magically put a spell around it so it wouldn't fall out. He would give it to her when he saw her. In a way the necklace represented hope for him. He went back to the Potters'.

"We have a lead," Harry announced with a smile.

Draco was shocked.

"Remus smelled Lavender," Harry beamed. "He's following the smell and it looks like it will lead to The Tees Forest."

"In Middlesbrough?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"What about Hermione?"

"He had a small smell of hers…"

"So she's alive," Draco smiled. "But small…barely alive?"

Harry sighed, "As soon as we get her back, we can revive her. I've sent Blaise and everyone else to the Tees, to find them."

"I want to go," Draco insisted.

"Sorry mate, you're staying here and contacting healers. We need them when the two return," Harry said.

Draco nodded. He grabbed four of Harry's owls and sent notes out. Within an hour three out of the four healers arrived and after another three minutes the last healer arrived.

Draco paced the house impatiently, it had been two hours. The healers had set up a bedroom they would use for themselves and a joint bedroom for their patients. Draco was dreading them returning empty handed when he heard 'pop's. He ran to the hallway. His heart stopped.

Hermione.

His Hermione was in Harry's arms not conscious and covered in bruises and blood.

"Oh Merlin," Draco muttered.

"Where are the healers?" Harry asked.

"First floor, the doors are open," Draco said, shock and nerves exploded through him.

Harry ran up the stairs, Draco close behind. Harry placed Hermione on the bed and the healers began to work.

Harry led Draco outside.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"We found her in a cave," Harry answered. "Looks like Hermione and Lavender took shelter there."

"Where's Lavender?" Draco asked.

"Blaise is bringing…" Harry said as Blaise raced into the room with Lavender who didn't look as bad as Hermione as she had her eyes open.

"Did Lavender say anything?" Draco asked Harry as Blaise set up his wife.

Harry shook his head, "No."

Draco nodded as a healer came outside, "Tell me she'll be ok."

"Mr Malfoy, we're doing our best but the next 24 hours are critical. She's unconscious and if she doesn't wake up…it may be fatal," the healer announced.

"Can I stay with her?" Draco asked.

The healer nodded. A partition had been put up between Lavender's bed and Hermione's. Draco pulled the arm chair so he was sitting beside her. He reached for her hand, and held it tightly. He watched her scratched emotionless face. Her eyes closed. Dead to the world. _We're going to have to do this all over again when we get back – if we get back. _He stroked her cheek and pushed a brown curl out of her face. He then used his wand to place the necklace around her neck. He wanted to kiss her, to wake her up like in a fairytale. Yet, this wasn't a fairy tale. It was life. There was no guaranteed 'happily ever after'.

"Mia," Draco whispered. "Baby, please wake up…I need you."

He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. Hermione didn't even move. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know when or how but he fell asleep. His head rested on the bed as he dozed off. He was woken by roaring thunder. He sat straight up and looked at Hermione. She was still asleep. He looked over at the clock, 4am. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes of sleep. There was a small knock on the door.

"You're awake?" Harry smiled.

Draco nodded.

"Everyone came in to see her while you were asleep," Harry said.

Draco nodded again.

"Draco, she'll wake up."

"Twenty four hours Potter," Draco sneered. "It's nearly been twelve hours and no fucking change."

"Yeah no change yet!" Harry insisted.

"If I lose her now…" Draco whispered. "After everything…"

"She will wake up. She's Hermione, a fighter."

A tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.

"Did you come in here for something else?" Draco asked.

"I did but…it doesn't matter."

"What was it?"

"You're a good Legilimens so…"

"Who's mind do I need to enter?"

"Marc LeBleu," Harry said.

"Death eater?"

"Says he wants to join us."

"And you'll let him?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to question him now, I want you to be there and roam around his mind," Harry said. "If you don't, then I can get someone else to…"

"I'll do it," Draco stood. "Maybe Mia will wake up when I'm gone, to annoy me, like she loves to do." He smiled at her before leaving with Harry.

Marc was sitting on the kitchen table. Harry stood opposite him while Draco took to the shadows. He started to enter the man's mind, who was trying to put up walls subconsciously but it wasn't working. Draco smirked as he roamed his mind looking for the right memory and when he got it he was out.

"Potter, he's genuine," Draco said. "Voldemort killed his wife and mother so he left."

Harry nodded, "Fine."

Marc looked shocked, "You entered my mind?"

"No kid, I'm a psychic," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mr Malfoy!" The healer rushed into the kitchen. "She's awake."

Draco ran up the stairs and froze at the door. Hermione's eyes had opened. Another healer was checking her out.

"Draco," he heard her whisper.

Draco walked up to her, happier than he's ever felt, "I'm here Mia." He reached for her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"Hurts…" she whispered.

"Mrs Malfoy, the pain will gone in a minute," one of the healers smiled.

Draco waited and after a minute, colour fell onto Hermione's face. Draco smiled for the first time in days.

"I thought I lost you," Hermione whispered to Draco.

"I thought I lost you," Draco said softly sitting back down once the healers had left.

"I thought I was…"

"What happened?"

"Death eaters…seven attacked and…we couldn't beat them so I apparated us to…. I don't know where…I collapsed."

"You were in the Tees Forest," Draco filled in the blank.

Hermione nodded, "I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you again and…"

"I love you," Draco blurted out.

Hermione stared at him.

"I have never felt like this, the thought of losing you scared the life out of me…I love you Hermione…I love you."

Hermione smiled at me, "You beat me to it. I love you too Draco, I never want to be apart from you again."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Warned you about the rollacoaster. To be honest I think this chapter was a bit fast but I'm not sure. I didn't want to focus on them being apart for too long, there was only one reason why they were apart because they had to realise their feelings. Anyways let me know what you think.**

**Oh and this fic will go up to chapter 25! :D So keep the reviews coming guys!**

**Take Care**

**xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__The war begins and there are surprises in store…_


	22. The War Begins

Chapter 22:

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**And a huge thanks to Techwiz who helped me with the action scene even though she was super busy with college! THANK YOU! :D**

**Xxxx**

**Chapter 22:**

**The war begins**

It took two days for Hermione to even attempt to walk. The day after that, she managed it, but then the vomiting started. She became pale and looked a bit weak. Draco started to worry again.

"Is something wrong with her still?" Draco asked the healer.

"Side effects of potions, injuries etc," the healer explained. "It's normal." She left shortly after that.

Draco nodded. Hermione was ok right now; she was just staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You worry too much," she stated.

"Can't lose you now can I?" he asked her with a smile.

Hermione grinned, "No you're stuck with me."

"Damn," he sat on the bed beside her.

Hermione pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Draco moved down leaving small kisses down her neck.

"Draco…" Hermione pushed him.

"Sorry," Draco muttered.

"No, I mean lock the door first," Hermione grinned.

"Oh yeah," Draco grinned. He locked the door and then turned back to Hermione.

X X X X X X

After half an hour, Draco left Hermione when two healers asked to re-enter the room to check over Hermione. Draco headed downstairs where Blaise was seated with the bandaged Lavender. He nodded at them before seeing Dumbledore.

"You know," Draco said to him, his voice low and calm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Sure you don't," Draco rolled his eyes. "How do we get back?"

"When the time is right," Dumbledore said before strolling off.

Draco sighed. Future Dumbledore was worse than the past Dumbledore.

"Death Eaters have started to attack," Ron announced to the three in the kitchen. "Harry has asked everyone who is willing to fight to apparate to Trafalgar Square now." With that Ron left.

Blaise looked at Lavender. Draco apparated to Hermione's room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "You ok."

"The war has started," Draco announced. "I have to go."

"No!" Hermione tried to stand.

"Rest. I promise I'll be back," he stepped towards her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered through the tears. He kissed her lightly and left.

The war had begun. Aurors were fighting with death eaters and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. The dark mark, larger than ever, hovered over the sky. The feeling of dread entered Draco. _Time to fight._

X X X X X X X

Hermione was panicking, her vomiting had gotten worse and she had had no word from anyone. Ginny entered the room, she had stayed back as Harry forbid her to fight because he did not want his son to be an orphan. Ginny had begun to cry at that but she had to let Harry go.

"What do you think is happening?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Draco are winning," Ginny declared. "I bet there competing about how many death eaters they've take down."

Hermione tried to smile, "Pass me the strengthening potion."

"Not yet," the tall auburn haired healer entered the room. "I want to run a test before you take that."

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

The healer muttered an incantation, "This will take a few minutes."

Draco, Blaise, Harry and a few other aurors appeared in the room.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded.

"The wards of this house have been broken," Harry announced. "Dark magic did it. Fleur, Bill and the twins have taken all the kids and apparated them to Fleur's grandparents place in Paris. Ginny you know where that is?"

Ginny nodded.

"You're going to take Hermione and the healers there," Harry told her.

"Oh my," the healer looked at Hermione's stomach which was glowing pink.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"Mrs Malfoy you're pregnant," The healer announced.

No one could tell who was in more shock, Draco or Hermione.

"She's what?" Draco asked again.

"Pregnant Mr Malfoy," the healer repeated.

"There's no time, you need to leave," Blaise told them all.

It was too late. Death eaters had started to enter. Ginny drew her wand and Hermione drew hers.

"Leave," Harry yelled at them.

"No," Ginny insisted. "We fight."

Draco turned to Hermione who was in shorts and a t-shirt, "Hermione…"

"I'm fighting," she insisted.

"The baby…" Draco started.

"No time," Hermione said as the first Death Eater entered the room.

Wands were shooting all colours, everyone moved to different areas of the house. Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry ended up in the garden with five death eaters.

There was Yaxley, Nott, Rookwood, and two other death eaters. All of them were shooting various curses at Harry. Harry managed to dodge them all. Suddenly Yaxley caught Harry with 'Levicorpus' and Harry was dangling by his ankle in the air.

Ginny couldn't stand seeing her husband like that, so she ran into the garden, and immediately brought Harry down. This enraged a brown haired Death Eater and he screamed, "Stupefy." Harry jumped to Ginny's aid, and placed a shield between Ginny and the Death Eater.

Looking coldly at the Death Eater, Harry said, "You're fight is with me, and me only, leave my wife alone." Harry immediately immobilised that Death Eater, and quickly stunned the other Death Eater and Nott.

Rookwood and Yaxley were still duelling with Harry. Yaxley sent the Killing Curse straight at Harry, but Harry dodged it, and put Rookwood under the Silencing charm, hence disabling him from casting any more curses. Harry then stunned Rookwood.

Meanwhile, Yaxley had spotted that the shield Harry had created had disappeared and sent a curse at Ginny which caused her hand to break. Harry was too late, to stop the curse from hitting her, enraged, he started throwing spells and curses at Yaxley which resulted in him being completely lifeless. Harry had not killed Yaxley, but he was in a very bad condition.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice could be heard, him and his train of fifteen appeared. "Beat them all and then you can fight me."

Harry smirked as he began to shout the killing curse. The others all did the same.

Voldemort snarled as a few of his men went down, he raised his wand and pointed it at the mudblood, "Avada Kedavra."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The green light exploded out of Voldemort's wand. Hermione turned to it and that's when it happened. Draco jumped in front of her. His body fell to the floor.

"DRACO!!" Hermione screamed. She fell beside him and clung onto his lifeless body. "DRACO!! WAKE UP! DRACO!"

"Filthy mudblood!" Voldemort snarled as he looked at Hermione.

"Please Draco! Please!" she screamed at him. "PLEASE DRACO WAKE UP! DRACO!!"

Hermione could do nothing. Draco Malfoy was dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me this long but me being blonde forgot to send this chapter to my action beta (yes I have a beta who looks over my action, she's awesome! :D) so that's why I couldn't update Sunday!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I thought it wasn't all that and I personally don't think it's one of my best, anyways let me know what you all think. Maybe a tad predictable? I don't know lol!**

**Oh and what other pairings do you all read, out of curiosity.**

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**Xxxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Hermione has to deal with what's happened, is she stuck in the future? xxx_


	23. Reunited

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

X X X X X X

**Chapter 23:**

**Reunited **

The past…10 minutes after Draco and Hermione left:

"Has she woken up?" Harry asked returning to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head.

Harry left her and apparated to the Malfoy's. Narcissa Malfoy was trying every spell under the sun to revive her son.

"No luck?" Harry asked.

Narcissa looked at him, "You said someone else is down like this, who?"

"Hermione," Harry answered.

"Has she woken yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I have to get back to her. If he wakes let me know."

Narcissa nodded. Harry left. Her son, meanwhile was paling.

X X X X X

Harry sat down beside Ginny.

"She moved," Ginny announced.

"Really?" Harry grinned.

"Her eyes…" Ginny whispered.

Hermione was in fact moving, her eyes were slowly opening. Brown confused eyes looked up at the two young figures in front of her.

"Where's Voldemort?" Hermione whispered.

"Um…" Harry was confused. "The war hasn't officially started, so I'm not sure."

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"You're back," Dumbledore's voice intervened. He stood over the three.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She looked around. She was back at Hogwarts and Draco wasn't here. The tears fell in bucket loads.

"Hermione," Ginny hugged her. "What happened? Has this got to do with why you were unconscious?"

Hermione continued to cry. Dumbledore looked down at the girl, "What happened in the future?"

Hermione didn't say anything, she just continued to cry.

"Future?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "Miss Granger wasn't just unconscious, she was in the future or a parallel world. Living another life."

"What? How?" Ginny demanded.

"That is a tale for another time, right now I need to know what is wrong with Miss Granger," Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger."

"Draco…" she managed to choke out. "I…Draco…"

"Miss Granger…" Dumbledore started.

Ron was running towards them, "Oh Merlin! Hermione you're awake! Oh…why are you crying?"

Hermione wiped away the tears. She touched her stomach lightly, "I…need him…"

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. Her hand went to the necklace around her neck. She had not noticed it before.

"Why? Why do you need that ferret?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him, instead she read the inscription and the tears began again.

She didn't realise the necklace fading into oblivion.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile…

"Lucius," Narcissa called her husband. "He's waking."

Lucius ran to her side, Draco was in fact stirring. He slowly opened his eyes, "Mum?"

"Oh Draco!" Narcissa hugged her son tightly. "What happened? Did someone attack you?"

Draco was confused, "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts," Lucius looked at him.

Draco looked around. He was back. No Hermione. She must have…she must have died……

"Oh no," Draco lost all colour. He felt his heart stop.

"Draco?" Lucius looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I've lost her. Again. I've lost her," Draco kept repeating.

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"I can't believe I came back without her…" Draco was continuing his rambling when Dumbledore appeared with a pop.

"Mr Malfoy…" Dumbledore smiled.

"I lost her, I LOST HER!" Draco stood and shouted angrily.

"I assume you mean Miss Granger?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Why would my son be talking about someone like her?" Lucius demanded.

His son turned on him, "Don't."

Lucius was confused.

"Mr Malfoy, if you walk towards the whomping willow, you might find something your heart desires," Dumbledore smiled.

Draco was stunned. Once the initial shock was over, he ran as fast as he could to the whomping willow. Both his parents followed while Dumbledore apparated back to Hermione who was still crying.

"Miss Granger, if you look up you might find what you think you've lost," Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked up, "Are my eyes playing tricks?" She saw Draco running towards her.

"No they are not," Dumbledore smiled.

Ron, Ginny and Harry looked lost. Hermione stood she ran straight into Draco's arms.

"You died," she whispered. "You died…I thought…"

"I know," he stroked her hair while hugging her then he pushed her back to kiss her enthusiastically. He put all his love into that kiss.

"WHY IS HE KISSING HER?" Ron screamed.

"Why is my son…" Lucius couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Draco pulled back, "Mia, I love you so much."

"I love you too Draco," Hermione said.

The onlookers looked astonished, except Dumbledore who just smiled.

"I'm sorry but did they say…" Ron chocked out.

"Love?" Harry ended.

"Since when?" Ginny asked.

"Granger?" Lucius asked himself.

Narcissa was taking the news better than anyone, "They look cute together."

Her husband and the other three teens looked at each other. Narcissa shrugged them off.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked Hermione ignoring everyone else.

"No, not a bit," Hermione smiled.

"We need answers," Draco turned to Dumbledore.

"Ask the questions and I will answer," Dumbledore replied.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: HAH! I would never kill Draco off so easily hehe.**

**I know its short but the last few chapters will be, but here's the good news, there will be a SEQUEL and most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, the other questions will be addressed in the sequel. And the chapters will be longer once the sequel begins! :D  
**

**But the sequel, I promise will not be what you expect it to be.**

**So what you all think? **

**I've updated fast haven't I? hehe, keep the reviews coming and you'll get the rest of the fic soon!**

**Thanks for all of you who took the time to review! :D**

**xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__The war begins in the present and Dumbledore has some answers. _


	24. Explanations and More

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**And Techwiz my other beta! Loool! Thank you!!**

X X X X X X

**Chapter 24:**

**Explanations and More……**

"Why are we back?" Draco asked.

"You're mission was to fall in love," Dumbledore asked.

"Back from where?" Lucius asked angrily.

"The future apparently," Ron spat.

Lucius looked at Dumbledore, "Another time Lucius, not now."

"Yea ok, I fell in love with her a few days ago," Draco said.

"And me," Hermione added.

"Yes but Mr. Malfoy made the ultimate sacrifice. His life," Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Granger…"

"Mrs Malfoy," Hermione automatically corrected. "Oh no wait, it's not. Sorry, habit."

"How did that become a habit?" Harry asked.

"Miss Granger, you're reaction, his sacrifice was true love. That is why you returned."

"So the prophecy is fulfilled?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of," Dumbledore asked.

"Sort of?" Draco repeated.

"I told you, to the prophecy there is a curse. I don't know what the curse does so we will have to wait and see."

"So we were in the future?" Draco asked.

"Or a parallel world. It may no longer be your future. Nothing is guaranteed, therefore it might just be a parallel world or an alternative universe, what ever you wish to call it."

"And…" Hermione started. "Well I came back wearing a necklace that Draco gave me in the future. Then it disappeared."

Dumbledore nodded, "Proof of your love I assume. Love and magic together work in wondrous ways. It disappeared when it was no longer required."

"Well um…" Hermione blushed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione was pregnant in the future. Is she still pregnant?"

Dumbledore smiled, "We'll find out." He raised his wand and pointed it to Hermione. After two minutes, Hermione raised her shirt a little.

"I'm no healer, but pink means yes you are," Dumbledore smiled. "Two weeks by the looks of it. Congratulations!"

Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"PREGNANT?" Lucius and Ron shouted.

Draco and Hermione were too lost in each other to notice.

"Thank you," Draco whispered. "I never thought I'd feel love and happiness like this."

Hermione smiled, "I should be thanking you."

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted. Everyone turned to him. "WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I suggest you sit while I explain. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy you may wander around if you wish."

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and led her away while Dumbledore explained.

Draco and Hermione found shelter under another tree and sat close to each other.

"A baby," Hermione whispered. "A baby…"

"Our baby," Draco added as he kissed her tenderly.

"What if we lose…"

"Don't say it. We won't. It's different. Our future is different now."

"As long as we have each other and the baby," Hermione smiled.

"I can't believe all that happened," Draco sighed sitting back as Hermione rested on him.

"I know. It was so…"

"Typical of Dumbledore?"

Hermione laughed, "Yep. House unity or something!"

"I'm glad he did it though."

"Me too Draco."

Hermione looked over to where Dumbledore was attempting to explain to the others what had happened. She smirked as she saw Ron jump up and scream some colourful words. That was nothing compared to Lucius Malfoy who nearly ended up blowing up the whomping willow. Lucky that the tree was magically frozen, otherwise it might have attacked back.

"Amusing huh?" Draco smirked.

"Totally," Hermione grinned. "Look at Ginny."

"She's laughing," Draco noted.

"Maybe we should get back there, see what's happening," Hermione suggested.

Draco stood up and helped Hermione up. The two walked over to the tree where everyone was calming down.

"So ten minutes and they ended up what…a good couple of years in the future or another world or whatever for four months?" Lucius summarised.

"That is correct," Dumbledore smiled.

Lucius was silent.

"Aah, here's the happy couple," Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor," Draco smiled.

"The wards are about to go down," Dumbledore said to them but at the same time his wand echoed his voice throughout Hogwarts. "So wands at the ready. Good luck."

Everyone was up and ready. Draco turned to Hermione, "Are you sure you want to fight?"

Hermione put a hand to her stomach, "For the sake of this baby's future, I have to."

It started. The death eaters made their way in flock loads, attacking in every direction. The light were ready, as Dumbledore had said, wands were out and throwing every single spell ever made. Within minutes green light started to fly around. Bodies were falling down, death eaters and people of the light.

One Death came in front of Draco, and started duelling with him. They began exchanging spells and curses. The Death Eater, whose name Draco found out later was Morgan hit Draco with the Cruciatus Curse, Draco bore the pain, he was pretty used to it, by then. The minute Morgan lifted the curse, Draco quickly caught him with the Imperius curse and turned him on his fellow Death Eaters.

Meanwhile, Hermione was having 'fun'.

"Confundus," Hermione smirked making her opponent confused as hell.

"Where the hell am I?" the death eater asked.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione said disarming the death eater.

"Is this hell?" he asked her not realising his wand had gone.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry muttered killing the death eater in front of Hermione.

"Oi, I was having fun with that one," Hermione moaned.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, more are on their way. Ravenclaw tower is suffering."

Hermione nodded, she turned to Draco, "Ravenclaw tower."

He took her arm and apparated them there. He looked around. About twenty death eaters were here, against himself, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Andromeda and Tonks. After ten death eaters were gone, Andromeda fell to the ground.

"No!" Tonks shouted, falling down next to her mother.

"Ron, get them out of here," Harry ordered as Ron apparated the three of them out. "Draco, Hermione Split up!"

The three ran down the stairs and then in opposite directions. Hermione was racing down another pair of stairs when Bellatrix cornered her.

"Mudblood," Bellatrix smiled at her. "Time to say goodbye to the world."

"In your dreams," Hermione responded.

However, another death eater from behind disarmed Hermione and tripped her up. She fell onto the stairs. She looked up at Bellatrix who was laughing.

"Avada…" Bellatrix started.

"Avada Kedavra," Another voice said. "Avada Kedavra."

Lucius Malfoy had killed both death eaters.

Hermione looked at him, "Thank you."

"You're carrying the Malfoy heir," Lucius explained.

"Right," Hermione nodded.

"And Draco seems to…like you," Lucius sneered.

Hermione smirked as Lucius left. Hermione continued to fight and made her way down to the great hall. She was surprised to see Voldemort there and Harry preparing. Everyone seemed to stop. Just stopped and watched them.

Hermione ran to Draco, he held onto her.

An invisible shield had appeared between the centre of the hall, separating the death eaters and the side of the light. Harry and Voldemort were the only ones not separated.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," Voldemort laughed. "The boy who lived."

Harry remained silent.

"The boy who lived is about to die," Voldemort smirked.

"Don't think so," Harry said.

"I have your blood in me, I have your mother's protection."

"And I have the strongest love of my mother but I also have the toughest," Harry said as he turned to Draco and Hermione. "The love that was prophesied, the love that will help me."

Voldemort snarled, "We'll see."

Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

At the same time Harry also said, "Avada Kedavra."

Hermione and Draco's wands suddenly raised and red light erupted from it, hitting Harry.

"Oh no!" Hermione shrieked.

What Hermione feared didn't happen, instead Harry's spell became stronger and finally hit Voldemort. The green light reflected everywhere as Voldemort fell. Harry stood victorious.

The order arrested many death eaters, some began to apparate away.

"WE WON!" members of the light shouted.

"The boy who lived twice," Dumbledore smirked as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulders. As soon as the older man left, everyone ran at Harry to hug him.

Hermione, after hugging Harry hugged Draco, "We're free!"

"I know," Draco grinned. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

Draco suddenly grabbed his left arm.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted. Harry ran to them.

His dark mark was burning, unbelievable pain. All the death eaters still in the room had crippled over in pain. Hermione panicked.

"OH FUCK!" most shouted.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, "S…sorry…"

"Draco, what are you…" before Hermione could finish the sentence, Draco was gone. There was no pop, he hadn't apparated anywhere, he had kind of faded away. He had become like a ghost and then he was completely gone.

Hermione was rooted on the spot. In ten minutes she had lost him three times.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Firstly, I DID NOT KILL DRACO OFF! If I had would there be a sequel? Nope there wouldn't hehe. So he's not dead...well not completely...well...oh just wait and see lol!**

**Oh and cyber cookies for anyone who can name the three times Hermione lost Draco! :D**

**For you to see where I'm heading and what craziness I have planned, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Oh and the late update is because ff was being annoying! **

**Thanks for all of you who took the time to review! :D We've passed the 1000 review mark! Woohoo! Love you all!**

**xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__The Epilogue_


	25. The End

Destined to Love

**Destined to Love**

**Summary: **The last thing they remember is fighting with each other during the war, how the hell did they end up years into the future? And why exactly are they here?

**Starring: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender

**A/N: **

**Thank you Murgy31! My lovely beta! :D**

**Read the IMPORTANT A/N at the bottom! :D**

**Oh and the first two flashbacks you won't have read before! :D**

X X X X X X

**Chapter 25:**

_**The End**_

**Flashback**

**Hermione had stayed rooted to that spot for what seemed like hours. Harry had to prize her away and take her to a nearby classroom. Harry had returned to the great hall, all death eaters had 'faded' away.**

"**Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "What happened?"**

"**I think Voldemort was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for," Dumbledore sighed. "****Smarter than even**** I had assumed."**

"**What you mean?" Harry asked, leading Dumbledore into the hallway. **

**Hermione had crept up to the door of the classroom and was eavesdropping.**

"**Voldemort put a lot more power in that dark mark then I thought," Dumbledore sighed. **

**Harry waited.**

"**All the dark marks had a curse on them. If he ever died, then his people would die with him."**

"**That's…mass murder!" Harry proclaimed. **

"**It's Genocide," Hermione whispered. **

**Dumbledore heard, he opened the classroom door to find a tear stricken Hermione.**

"**Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at the witch.**

"**He really is gone this time isn't he?" Hermione asked.**

"**I'm afraid so," Dumbledore sighed. "I'm so sorr…"**

**End of Flashback**

Hermione couldn't remember anything after that, she had fainted. It had been a whole month since that day, since the war. Since the day she had lost Draco. Her world had collapsed.

She remembered after coming round, Narcissa Malfoy was at her bedside in the hospital wing.

**Flashback **

**Hermione opened her eyes slowly, hoping it was a bad dream but no such luck. She was in the hospital wing, or what was left of it. **

**She turned to her left where Narcissa Malfoy sat.**

"**I'm glad you're awake," she said, her voice full of grief.**

**Hermione looked at the woman, "Did Lucius…"**

**She nodded.**

"**I'm sorry," Hermione replied.**

"**You really loved my son didn't you?"**

"**I still do, more than life. If it was up to me I would have died, or faded or whatever, with him. The only thing that stopped me was the baby. Draco wanted this baby and it's the only thing**** I have left of him."**

"**Hermione," Narcissa said slowly. "We have both lost a lot in this war."**

**Hermione waited.**

"**I have no one left except you and the baby, if you would allow me to be a part of your lives."**

**Hermione thought about it, "I will, of course I will. You're Draco's mother. He would not have wanted it any other way."**

"**That leads me to my next question. If you say no, it's fine but if you would like…you could come live in the Manor with me. You're carrying the Malfoy heir, the only chance for the lineage. It's up to you of course, if you don't want to then…"**

"**Can I think about it?" ****Hermione asked. "It's just…in the**** future I did live in the Manor but I had…"**

"**I understand," Narcissa smiled at her. **

**End of Flashback**

It was one month since then and Hermione was moving into the Manor. Narcissa had been like a mother to her. Caring for her, it was scary but Hermione and Narcissa had a lot in common. They talked for hours, grieved together. They even discussed finding Hermione's parents in a few weeks.

That wasn't all. Something had happened the previous day. The newspaper had announced that some death eaters who had disappeared had returned. Hermione searched the list anxiously, but no Draco, not even Lucius.

"Do you think they'll ever be back?" Hermione asked at the end of the day sitting at the dining table.

"I can only hope," Narcissa sighed. "Dumbledore said it's possible but…"

"Don't hold your breath?" Hermione offered.

Narcissa nodded, "The seven that have returned, well one's become mute, another's love sick over a woman that doesn't exist and another thinks he's a woman. If that is the consequence then I don't want them to return. They have to live like that…"

"I miss him so much," Hermione blurted out. The tears had started again.

Narcissa rubbed the back of the young woman, "It'll be ok Hermione."

X X X X X X

That evening Hermione just sat in her new room, she didn't pick the same one she had when she was in the future, no she picked another. Same size but different. She decorated it in green, just to remember him by.

A lot of people died in the war, other than those with the mark who might not really be dead but Andromeda had died, Narcissa had felt this loss. She had lost everyone that is why she was holding onto Hermione and the baby. No one close to Hermione had died in the war. No one expect Draco.

Hermione sighed, her mind wondered back to Draco.

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco continued to walk up to her, he turned her so she would face him. The hurt and pain was evident in her eyes. **

"**Hermione…" he whispered softly. **

"**You and Astoria had a 'fling', before we got together," Hermione said turning away from him.**

**Draco sighed, "I know."**

"**You…how…WHAT?" Hermione turned to him. **

"**Astoria told me," Draco sighed. "She hinted she wanted to restart that…"**

**Hermione saw red, "Was that the part where you laughed, joked and then accepted?"**

"**My wedding ring won't let me…"**

"**Bullshit!! We both know that there are ways to get around that rule!"**

**Draco sighed, "I said no."**

"**You wanted to though," Hermione felt her heart break, she didn't understand why.**

"**No I didn't," Draco said softly, trying to keep calm. "She's not the one I want."**

**Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it, "What?"**

"**I said, she is not the one I want."**

**Before Hermione could ask who he wanted, a knock on the door interrupted them. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When he had told her he wanted her, she didn't know what to think. She was scared but now she regretted not taking a chance with him earlier. If she had known that he would be taken away from her so quickly, she would never have wasted a lot of their time together but then…the time she had spent with him was pure bliss.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hermione sat back, she couldn't be bothered with this. She hadn't noticed Draco just watching her as she made herself comfortable, she didn't feel his piercing grey eyes on her. She turned to him and met his eyes, her heart melted. He smiled at her softly before slowly leaning closer. His lips gently caressed hers, for a while she didn't know whether to kiss him back but slowly she did. She felt herself melting in his kiss. He pulled her closer by her waist and she opened her mouth to let him in. He deepened the kiss and she let him. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The first time they had kissed was replaying in her mind over and over again. He made her feel so alive, so good inside that she couldn't help but smile. The four months she had spent with him were bliss but she missed him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her, to joke about something ridiculous, to just be Draco.

She hoped with all her heart that he was out there and one day maybe, just maybe he would return to her in one piece.

_**The End**_

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Firstly, Well done Kaira5, Lily – Luna, xXxPadfoot's GalxXx, Bethygirl 94, Sister of the Dark Lord and BlossomGirl 94! They guessed the three times, in the last ten mins that Hermione lost Draco which were:**

**1) the first time he died. **

**2) when they came back to the present **

**3) when he disappeared at the end of the last chapter**

**Next up: **_**Sequel News: **_**The title will be 'The Curse of Love' (unless I change my mind hehe!), it will be a dramione obviously, and it will have fluff and a lot more on the prophecy. There will be adventures, tears, jealousy, arguments, romance and a lot more.**

**The original plan before I started writing Destined to Love was to go on hiatus after it. Unfortunately for me that's not an option. But I will not be posting the sequel for at least a week, no more than two weeks, I need a little break, so bare with me.**

**This fic has been amazing to write and I am sad it's over but there will be a sequel. If you have any questions let me know.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Murgy31 and to Techwiz too. A huge thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you've enjoyed this and keep reviewing.**

**Make sure I'm on your author alert or you won't know when the sequel will be up!**

**Take Care guys, chat to you soon! :D**

**xxx**


End file.
